A vampire birthday party
by Nurisiliel
Summary: It was to be three nights of celebration and serenity, with dancing and blood sorbet... But then the birthday party for the vampire who wanted to celebrate his first millennium took an unexpected turn and nothing was to be the same again for the lady of the house.
1. The guests arrive

**That was a **_**first**_**. My muse absolutely wanted to write something as a first-person narrator and at the same time it has become the longest first chapter I have written so far. I hope you like it. The idea behind the story has been haunting me for a very, very long time and now I wanted to finally put it down on paper. **

**As always it is M-rated, you will see why in due time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any character which you may recognize from the books or show. All belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Bell. Everything else, however, is my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ The guests arrive**

It began. As best I could, I pulled myself together, banished the nervousness and the sound of my heartbeat so far away that it was no longer visible – or perceptible – to the vampires and conjured a radiant smile on my lips. After all, one of my main tasks was to be fine-looking and inviting for our guests who would be arriving soon.

With my hands flat on top of each other, I took a deep bow and turned to the guest who arrived as usual at first.

"Tanaka-sama, I welcome you back to my master's estate. How was your journey?"

"Uneventful as always. But the long journey made me thirsty. Am I right in assuming your master will be as generous with his refreshments as always?"

"Of course, Tanaka-sama," I quickly affirmed his assumption.

By rising slightly from my bow, I gave the waiting women the signal to approach. Karina took our guest's coat with a perfect bow and left again. I smiled – she had done her job well so far, but our Japanese guest had always been very polite and sociable with my subordinates. The question was whether she would be able to deal with the other guests as confidently. I hoped so, because she deserved to keep this job and not to have to make herself available as a serving maid again like Aliena, who also bowed, but at the same time raised her left arm and presented her wrist gracefully by slowly pulling her silky sleeve up a little bit with her right hand.

I envied her a little, as she was always so gracile and graceful, no matter which guest she had to be available for. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how our guest shortly but nonetheless elegantly bowed to Aliena for a moment, embraced her forearm then with a gloved hand and touched her skin with his lips. I heard her slightly raised pulse and how her blood flowed into his mouth, but never since I knew him had I seen his fangs. Neither towards any of the serving maids or boys, nor towards me or my master did he show them. And I was infinitely grateful to him for that. Because especially the younger serving maids were sometimes very disturbed when I couldn't lead them to a pleasant-natured vampire who would veil their memories afterwards.

And there were enough of those – I had no illusions about that fact. Nowadays most vampires in public pretended to be civilized and to live a peaceful – TruBlood drinking – life. But under the cover of such gatherings they showed their true faces. Twenty-three girls and boys, women and men I have had to bury in the last fifteen years – although my master only holds a meeting every five years. At the first ones my master still said that I didn't have to do it personally, but at some point he had given up – I wanted to memorize every single one of their faces and never forget them. For it helped me in my task to pick out for each visitor exactly the one he or she longed for. Because then the probability was higher that I would see them all alive again the next morning.

_"Arigatou gozaimasu."_

The voice of our guest brought me out of my thoughts again and, ashamed, I realized that I had to control myself better. I mustn't forget my task, because even when _I_ messed up, my master always punished his subordinates, never me. Breathing deeply and quietly I straightened up a little further from my bow, so that I had only lowered my head a little.

"Has Aliena been satisfactory, Tanaka-sama?"

"Yes, child." After he had nodded to me briefly, he turned back to his serving maid and addressed her.

"I already know the procedure. You may escort me to my room now, Aliena-san."

As it befitted our maids, Aliena immediately complied with this request and I had a moment to myself afterward. One here, seven more to come. But in which order they would arrive, I unfortunately didn't know. Somehow nobody this year, except the always reliable Mr. Tanaka, had found it necessary to announce their arrival time. But it was all right, I could do it. I had arranged for the young men and women to stand by in the open room next to the door and wait for me to announce the names of the new arrivals. Each of them knew who they were assigned to and would step forward accordingly.

A few seconds later I felt the familiar tingling sensation on my skin again that gave me the knowledge of the arrival of a new guest. But which one would it be? This year it was a rather small group but it was also a special occasion. Normally my master wasn't sentimental, but for a _longtime_ friend he had made an exception this time. Aryan Sharma celebrated the thousandth anniversary of his death this night and especially for him my master had invited other thousand year old vampires – well, except for Mr. Tanaka, who was even a little older than my master with his nearly two thousand years. I assumed that he wasn't here for only "pleasure". Although my master wasn't part of the European authority, he liked to play politics. And Mr. Tanaka had the highest political position in the Far East. So he could pretend to somehow have a say in important decisions, because the American authority under the guardian Roman Zimojic refused any cooperation with him so far, which always made my master angry.

Again I put on my brightest smile, even though I felt how the nervousness was trying to overcome me again. For even though the circle of guests was smaller than the last two times I had attended these gatherings, this time there were two vampires I didn't know yet – the birthday vampire and a Mr. Northman. Sure, I knew everything there was to know about them in theory. But you can't put a vampire's character on paper. You had to experience it. And two unknown and very old vampires didn't make me forget the fear for my subordinates.

Then I saw the one who had arrived. With a purple-black dress, glittering in the moonlight and which would have made the queen of the night from the Magic Flute envious, she came up the stairs elegantly as ever. When she was only a few steps away from me, I curtsied as best I could.

"Oh, come on, girl. Save the theatrics for the guest of honor. After all, you probably put the sari on just for him, didn't you?"

Damn, I definitely should have practiced that. But the sari I had chosen hadn't been chic enough for my master and he had had another one delivered to me at the last minute. And it was tailor-made – really beautiful, but incredibly skintight!

A wave of embarrassment swept over me but I nevertheless nodded to the vampiress.

"Bonsoir, Madame Lefevre. I trust your journey was pleasing?"

"Oh, child, if I told you of all the inconveniences on the way to this remote spot, we'd still be standing here when the sun rises."

As I listened to her, I saw her serving maid step beside me and curtsey better than I had managed.

"Oh, Carmen, my beautiful flower. It's good to see you again. We'll once more have a good time together. Come, walk me to my room for a little snack."

"It's a pleasure, Madame Lefevre."

"Oh, please, how many times have I told you to call me Juleka? I always feel so old when you address me as Madame. I am only fifty over a thousand."

I saw Carmen smile and was happy for her. Juleka Lefevre was a very talkative but good-natured vampire who had started the French Revolution – according to her own statement. I didn't know whether this was true, but I could well imagine that she had whispered the idea into the ears of the wives of the key men at that time. After all, she wasn't exactly holding back her opinion of incompetent men in high positions of power.

Just as I was about to concentrate on the night again, I heard her shouting out to me.

"Livia, darling, be a good girl and cross Pierre and Jacques off the attendance list. The two of them were arguing so badly once again on the way over here that literally shreds of skin flew off. The hotheads will never change, believe me. They made up again, eighty miles away from here, but were distracted by two good-looking men in the small town there. And you know how men are. Once they see an object of their desire, they don't let go that quickly... But where were we? Oh, yes. Come, dearest Carmen."

'Okaaay,' I thought, turning to Lex and Louis, who were already looking at me questioningly.

"Lex, you help out in the kitchen then. They could use an extra pair of hands there. Louis, please go to the master and tell him that according to Madame Lefevre, Jacques and Pierre Mercier won't be coming. Afterwards, please check that everything is ready in the banquet hall."

"Yes, Mistress Markaitis."

Nodding contentedly, I turned back toward the night and immediately felt that the next guest was about to arrive. But what was that? I didn't feel him or her arriving by land, instead... The brightly shining energy seemed to come closer in an incredibly fast velocity between the clouds! Frowning I noticed that the energy then split up and now two energy flashes continued to zigzag toward me.

One breath later – I had to pull myself together not to reflexively step back a few steps – the two vampires landed in front of me and I heard a deep laughter. While the second one was still crouching with a mocking smile, the other guest rose and laughed further. I knew immediately that this was our guest of honor, as he wore the typical Indian white dhoti and a midnight blue kurtas.

"You know, Northman, you don't seem to be up to your usually high. I think you used to be faster, old man."

"You don't really think I'd let you lose tonight, do you? That was intentional. But I have to admit it was fun anyway. After so many years of _mainstreaming_ in front of the humans I found finally someone who was willing to do a racing with me." With these words our Nordic guest also stood up and turned to me with a smirk.

"But we shouldn't keep this beautiful welcoming committee waiting any longer."

With a humming approval Aryan Sharma turned to me and in an elegant arm movement I brought my hands together in front of my chest while slowly bowing to him.

"Namaste, Sir Aryan. I am pleased to welcome you to my master's estate tonight."

"Let me look at you, woman," he spoke with affectation. "Such truly beautiful colors... Rarely have I seen such magnificently detailed blue-green peacock feathers on a sari. Eric, look how the light is refracted in the individual golden hem beads."

He kneeled down in front of me and took the fabric in his hand to get a better look at it.

"Very nice, yes. But why such a high-up neckline?" My eyes found the gaze of the Viking, and in his bright eyes I saw clearly that he wanted to tease me. Well, he could wait a long time for that! Now I was very glad that my master had insisted on this sari, because the velvety almost night-black top ended right under my collarbones and covered me in a decent way.

"This color combination really makes me melt away. And how elegantly she wears it."

Okay, now I felt like a mannequin instead of a living person. But I didn't let my feelings affect my actions.

"Thank you for the compliment, Sir Aryan. It gives me great pleasure that you like the sari that my master has chosen for me to wear especially for tonight to give you a feast for the eyes. That is why my top is so high up, Sir Eric." I turned to him and now officially greeted him with a curtsy. This time I already managed to do that in a far more elegant way. "This sari is a tribute to the beauty of Sir Aryan's homeland and shouldn't be distracted by too much skin."

Again I curtsied and made an inviting gesture with my left hand. "But please come in, gentlemen. Surely your race has made you thirsty?"

Before I could speak any further, I was promptly interrupted by the Viking.

"Are you offering yourself to us?" Again this suggestive smirk adorned his face and smiling, I shook my head briefly in reply.

"Priya and Nila here are at your disposal, Sir Aryan and Sir Eric. I have the pleasure of receiving more guests before rejoining you in the banquet hall later."

"What a pity, pretty Livia. I would have loved to taste Dragan's daughter. Well, I will have to talk to him about that, won't I? What do you think? Will he refuse me? After all, tonight is the anniversary of my death. I'm sure it's gonna be a long night for you, young thing – as my personal present."

With these words he left me standing and pulled Priya – who was waiting next to me with Nila – toward him with a quick movement and buried his teeth in her neck. The young woman uttered a short, frightened scream, and I froze. With the sheer force of my will I enforced my body into motionlessness, but I couldn't prevent my smile from disappearing. Now I knew, from him I will have to protect my maids and boys.

"Forgive my friend, he seems very starved." In a flash I realized that Eric Northman was still standing next to me and when I looked at him I knew that he had seen my cold gaze and my disappearing smile. I tried to pull myself together, but this sudden act of violence against one of my maids had probably shaken me more than I would like to admit to myself. While the Viking himself now pulled Nila's wrist towards him – as I noticed far more thoughtfully and seductively –, I was already going through all the young women in my entourage in my mind. For one thing was clear, Priya would certainly not want to spend the night with our Indian guest after this act. He already drank an alarming amount, so I felt compelled to intervene.

"Priya, remember, you still have to escort our guest of honor to his room."

Thank God this little reminder of the planned schedule was enough. With a smacking sound, the Indian detached himself from Priya's neck and I quickly stepped to her side to support her. I heard her heart beating with fear and quickly pulled out a special skin-colored plaster from my sari and placed it on the nasty looking bite wound. As I had correctly assessed him, he hadn't found it necessary to lick over the wound at least once to stop the blood flow to some extent.

"Once you've shown our guest to his room, you'll go downstairs and assist Lex with the rest of the arrangements."

I could see in her grateful eyes that she understood me. Not only did Lex know how to cook, but he had taken four semesters of medical school before my master brought him to us two years ago.

With a wobbly gait Priya led Aryan Sharma to the stairs and I listened to them until I couldn't hear them anymore. The next second I became aware that I again have seemed to have somehow forgotten Mr. Northman, for when he passed me and Nila followed him with blushed cheeks instead of going ahead of him and showing him the way, I cringed for a moment. Actually, protocol dictated that I had to ask the guests if the donors had been satisfactory should they take a drink immediately upon arrival. But somehow I was just standing beside myself. My luck was that the Viking didn't seem to bother and soon he had disappeared with Nila as well.

I quickly took a panoramic view: Sascha, Karina and Sarai whispered with each other so quietly that I hardly understood them and in the house as well as outside there were no immediate vampires to be felt. With only five steps I was standing next to the entrance door and no longer in the direct field of vision of the two remaining waiting human, so that I allowed myself to lose my composure for a short moment. I felt my hands begin to tremble and bit my bottom lip to prevent my eyes from tearing up. A bad premonition was trying to spread inside me, but I couldn't let it. Not now. Two guests still had to arrive and it would have terrible consequences for all of us if I welcomed them with tears. Putting my hands over my heart, I closed my eyes and concentrated on calming and slowing down my heartbeat again so that it could no longer be heard by vampires. This was a very difficult task and had taken me several years of training before my master had appointed me as the welcoming committee at his gatherings. By now it went relatively fast and when I felt the next arrival a few minutes later, I was again a calm and smiling statue on the outside and willing to continue the charade, like my master demanded of me.

But tonight not many vampires seemed to want to stick to the protocol. Because before I could even say a word, someone rushed past me and threw his coat in my direction. It was the Irishman. But why was he in such a hurry this time? I skillfully caught his coat and handed it to Karina, who quickly came towards me.

"Welcome tonight, Sir Eoin. How did your journey go?"

"Grand, dear Livia, just grand... Look, I don't have time now for chit-chat, I'm expecting an important call and I have to retire until the party. Who will escort me up?"

"It is-"

Eoin Kavanagh looked past me and the corners of his mouth formed into a smile. "Sascha! Very nice, very nice. Come, my boy, show me the way."

I just had time to give Sascha a quick nod and then they were gone. In the blink of an eye, Eoin had vamped them both off. When a familiar laugh sounded behind me, I cringed. It wasn't the first time that evening and I was beginning to believe that the vampires were conspiring against me. Something was definitely in the air, I could feel it clearly. Maybe my master was testing me? Of course he was. That must be it. He knew he could rely on me if everything went according to plan. But he couldn't be sure how I would react if something went wrong. Ha! I would show him what I was made of.

With my best smile I curtsied in front of our last guest and welcomed her.

"Kalispéra, Lady Tatarou. I am pleased to welcome you again at my master's estate."

"Sas efcharistó, to paidí mou. And don't blame Eoin for being in such a hurry. I think the Pythia is responsible for this phone call." With a quiet laugh she handed her cloak to Karina, who took it with a respectful bow and curtsey at the same time. Yes, it was always special to have someone from the bloodline of the great Pythoness in the house. Normally, it was none of my business and with anyone else I would be careful not to ask personal questions. But I knew that Athena Tatarou was favorably disposed towards me for some reason.

"How is Her Excellency? And what would she want to know from Mr. Kavanagh? Doesn't he live a very private life, away from all world affairs?

I was dismayed to see the cheerfulness disappear from her face. Instead, she looked at me with unfathomable eyes and then gently cupped my cheeks.

"This need not trouble you, my dear. Have fun tonight and then rest well."

I didn't know what to say to that. And when she then kissed my forehead, I felt totally lost. What was going on that night? I must have been silent longer than I intended to be, because next to me I heard Sarai offering refreshment to our last guest. But as usual, Lady Tatarou politely declined. Just as I had never seen Mr. Tanaka's fangs, I had never witnessed the Greek vampiress drinking. Actually, I couldn't explain why she was invited today, as she was already approaching the one thousand five hundred mark. But I was a long way from making the guest list myself and still had to prove myself to my master many times.

Meanwhile it had become quiet again in the foyer and I turned around to close the big doors. But just when I was about to put my hand on the door handle, I felt an energy flame appearing right from out of nowhere at a short distance. Shocked, I audibly sucked the air into my lungs and then another vampire stood before me. But it was none of the French brothers. I had never seen him before but managed to collect myself within seconds. I knew nothing about him, who he was, how old he was or even where he came from. But what I could rule out immediately was that he was an ordinary traveler who only wanted to visit my master. He was much too elegantly dressed for that. He wore a dark green tunic, a belt beautifully decorated with ornaments, and tight brown trousers and boots. And I didn't know how, but I sensed that he was the oldest vampire on the estate now.

What I also sensed was Karina's confusion and nervousness behind my back, and I suddenly realized why. After I sent Lex and Louis away, she and I were the only ones in the foyer, her being the only – former – serving maid left. Making a decision, I bowed deeply to the stranger and then looked up again. His face was striking and his gaze focused and demanding and I couldn't help but admire the fire in him. Never before had I seen such a strong flame in a vampire. Our Swedish guest came very close in his intensity and within fractions of a second I noticed several similarities between the two of them, even though they looked absolutely different from each other.

But I had no time to be surprised about this. Since he stood in front of me, ten seconds of silence had already passed and I didn't want him to think me rude.

"I welcome you to my master's estate. May I introduce myself? I am Livia Markaitis. Would you do me the honor of telling me your name, sir?"

He had probably spent the short time examining the entrance hall behind me, but when I spoke to him, his eyes were again completely focused on me and my stomach became queasy. I couldn't read him! At least not like the other vampires. What should I expect from him? Was he a flirtatious Casanova, like the Swede, or a vampire who would treat my subordinates only like blood bags like the Indian? Where was my gift when I needed it?

"I am Godric and I am certainly not on the guest list. But there is a reason for that." A slight smile appeared on his face, which immediately reminded me of Eric Northman. Could they be in the same bloodline?

"Oh, well, then you must be a surprise guest, Sir Godric?"

He tilted his head slightly and looked at me as if he wanted to read me too. I froze. Where had that babbling suddenly came from? I really needed to pull myself together.

"You might put it like this. I have a very special gift to present."

Smiling, I quickly stepped aside and, with a wave of my hand, invited him in. Then I felt Karina come to me nervously and I quickly turned to her.

"Please close the front doors and check on Priya afterwards. Then you can retire for the night."

She looked at me with big eyes but didn't dare speak, and then bowed slightly to our unexpected guest and me, before taking care of the front doors. With an apologetic smile I turned to the vampire again.

"Forgive the brief interruption, Sir Godric. From now on I am entirely at your disposal for the duration of your stay. Do you wish for some refreshment?"

Smirking, he moved closer to me, took my right hand and guided it to his lips. While he breathed a tender kiss on my skin, his gaze never left my eyes for a second.

"Livia Markaitis... Am I right in guessing that you are the latest progeny of Dragan?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Still not letting me out of his focus, he slowly turned my hand and then clearly scented my wrist.

"Tell me, Livia, how comes that you offer to feed me? Dragan was always very clear that his progeny should not give away their blood without his consent."

"Well... my master isn't here now and it would be rude not to satisfy your needs."

Without me realizing it, he had come even closer and put his right hand on my hip. Startled I opened my lips to say something, but somehow I couldn't think of any words. Damn, what was wrong with me?

"What about the woman who was here with you? It would not have been the first time that she had been a serving maid. The smell of different vampires clings to her skin even if they are faint."

I involuntarily took a step back and put myself – at least a little – away from him. With narrowed eyes and a noticeably colder voice I rebuked him.

"I'm _very_ sorry if you are not satisfied with me, sir. But it is my decision as to which of my subordinates are available to escort you to your room."

Chuckling, the vampire bowed to me and then slowly let go of my hand again.

"It was by no means my intention to devalue your company, dear Livia. I merely wanted to find out why you decided to join me instead of one of your maids. Now, please, take me to my room. Currently I am not in need of any refreshments, as you so nobly put it."

"With pleasure, sir. Then please follow me."

With measured steps, I approached the stairs and then gathered up my skirt a little so I could climb the steps. Actually, I had no intention of continuing my conversation with Godric. But then he spoke to me again as I led him into the passage to his chamber.

"For someone who is wearing a sari for the very first time, you are doing an incredibly good job. You are very elegant, and I am sure Juleka Lefevre has secretly cursed you for your grace."

"Oh..." I tried with all my might, but I couldn't prevent my cheeks from blushing. "I thank you."

"You are welcome. Tell me, how come you are so determined on your path to a room when I showed up unannounced?"

Without turning around but in a more conciliatory tone, I answered him.

"Usually my master holds gatherings with many more guests. Accordingly, we have many rooms available. It is the duty of the lady of the house to keep all guest rooms in a ready state at all times and for this reason I can escort you to one without delay."

"Ah. Well then, I am fortunate then to find such a dutiful lady."

Instead of thanking him for his compliment, I remembered something else.

"The birthday party is to last three nights. Have you any luggage you'd like us to bring up for you, Sir Godric? The other guests sent their required garments two days in advance so we could already bring them to their rooms."

"What a thoughtful question. But no, that won't be necessary."

'Okaaay...' Meanwhile we had reached his room, and after I opened the door, I asked him in by stepping aside. "Then how long may I sign you up with my master, sir?"

After passing by, he stopped with his back to me for several seconds and probably looked around the room. With a measured movement, however, he then turned back to me.

"I think I will stay for the three nights of the festivity."

"But how-"

That's as far as I got. Suddenly he was very close to me and I felt his breath on my neck. At once I stiffened. I felt the power of his age in my whole body and I didn't dare to move.

"Do not worry about it, dear Livia. I thank you for your hospitality and will see you at the party."

With that, he leaned away from me again and went to a window. I knew I was dismissed and closed the door quietly.

After all this _excitement_, I would have liked a little privacy for myself. But after looking at the clock, I wouldn't have the time. The banquet was to start in twenty-five minutes and I still had to register the newcomer with my master, check on Priya, organize a new night escort for the Indian and then make sure one last time that everything was ready for the banquet. But that was no problem. Even though I didn't have many skills, at least I had the speed of a vampire...


	2. A bloody banquet

**Chapter 2 ~ A bloody banquet**

"Godric? Are you sure?"

My master hadn't looked too pleased when I'd given him the news of our unexpected guest.

"Yes, master. He said his name was Godric. Don't you know him? Should I not have let him in?"

Dragan had jumped up from behind his desk and had taken me in his arms.

"Of course I know him! And you would have been foolish to refuse him entrance. He's the one called Death!"

"Death?" I'd thought that I was very well-read, but I'd never heard of a vampire with that _nickname_.

"Yes, damn it. What is he doing here? I thought I got rid of him for good when he moved to America."

Worried, I had watched as my master, lost in thought, had started pacing from one side of his office to the other. Then, suddenly, he had been in front of me again, clasping my upper arms so tightly that it had been almost painful.

"Had you veiled what you are? Tell me he doesn't know what you are!"

In reply, I had given him a smile. "No, Master. During our conversation I had myself completely under control. Not even I could feel my heartbeat and it is my heart after all." My little joke hadn't seemed to cheer him up so I had kept trying to calm him down. "And you had already given me your blood at the beginning of the night so that he could scent nothing but you on me."

These words had seemed to help a bit more.

"Good, good. But just in case, you will have some more."

A second later I had found myself in his arms in the cushioned sitting area with his bloody wrist against my lips. I always was quite grateful to him – after all, his blood was my elixir of life. But the fact that his free hand had slid along my body as usual as if it were a matter of course and had demanded something in return had been a very unpleasant development. And today in particular. When I had been able to speak again, I'd tried to plea to his sense of duty.

"Master, please... I still have duties to attend to before the banquet begins in eighteen minutes."

A snarl had reached my ears as an answer, but I had nonetheless found myself on my feet shortly afterwards.

"Then do your chores, Livia darling. With _him_ as our guest we can't afford to make any mistakes. Just in case, I will summon your brothers to come. He cannot be trusted..."

Smoothing the fabric of my sari again, I had bowed briefly and then had left his office.

…

Now I stood there and let the guests in again. But this time they were also greeted by slow Indian music, which could be heard at a pleasant volume throughout the banquet hall and completed the wonderful atmosphere.

"What... exotic music, my dear. There'll be some livelier music later in the evening, won't there?"

Before I could say anything about Madame Lefevre's objection, a hand was placed on my shoulder and a cold shiver immediately went down my spine.

"What are you complaining about, Juleka? The music was specially chosen for me. And, in its present form, it guarantees exquisite conviviality and stimulating conversation."

I slowly turned and took a step back so that Mr. Sharma's hand slipped from my shoulder as if by chance. Smiling, I watched as he entered the Great Hall with my master. Again I bowed to him in Indian style and then I saw that almost everyone had already settled down on the cushions with a quick glance.

Normally we had a really big table standing in the middle of the hall which was a masterpiece of craftsmanship – because you could extend it to three times its size without being able to see at first sight where the extended parts were hidden. But for the Indian celebration my master had wanted something new and I had surprised him to have removed the table completely. Instead I had furnished a loose circle with round and square colorful cushions and in the middle there was a kind of buffet on a low table with heating plates.

Behind Aryan Sharma and my master I just saw the last guest enter the hall and quickly stepped up to him.

"May I escort you to your seat, Tanaka-sama?"

Turning half around, I saw that Mr. Sharma looked at me strangely, probably because I wasn't accompanying him. But he had already my master at his side. And to be honest I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. But when I saw that our Japanese guest offered me his arm, I felt joy. I truly admired this man. Although he had been turned into a vampire when he was probably fifty or maybe already sixty years old, he had retained a youthful glow within. And he had been doing so for one thousand nine hundred and seventy-eight years!

"My best thanks, dear child." I laid my hand lightly on his arm and with a moderate step we approached the circle. "Tell me, how is your training?"

"I train every spare minute, Tanaka sensei."

And there it was again – it had just slipped out of my mouth, as if no time had passed. The corners of my lips turned into a smile as I thought of the times he had truly been my sensei. But that triggered another realization.

"But I fear I will never live up to your expectations." I lowered my head and sighed quietly. From the corner of my eye, I could see him nodding his head.

"It is not easy for young children to learn the art of resting within themselves and then to use this calmness in unleashing the arrow with the right amount of strength and aim. You must not forget that every time you put an arrow in your bow, you have to empty your thoughts and steel your mind."

Thinking about this, I stepped with him to a pillow and let him sit down. But he didn't let go of my hand. When I looked at him questioningly, he pointed with one hand to the pillow on his left side and I obediently sat down as gracefully as I could in my sari. Smoothing the garment under my shins as I knelt down, I thought about my younger self fifteen years ago, when I had met him for the first time. At that time, I had only twelve fast-fading vampire years to look back on. Dragan had given me the greatest possible attention that his lifestyle had allowed him which had resulted in me outwardly being the perfect lady of the house at my master's side on this first gathering which I had attended. But inside, I had still been a bundle of nervous energy and an unstable spirit. With just one look our Japanese guest had recognized this and took me aside at the end of that night. His and my presence at the meetings had become less and less, but his training with me more. When he had left six nights later, I had been in harmony with my inner being again as I had last been as a human. And for that I would be eternally grateful to him.

"You are teaching the young lady archery, Kaito-san?"

Hearing this voice, my thoughts instantly returned to the feast – and to the vampire sitting to my left.

"Hai, my old friend."

Before Tanaka-sama or Godric could speak any further, the Swede, who sat cross-legged next to Godric, interfered.

"Why? Isn't it a bit nostalgic? To give strength to such a delicate flower, you'd have to put a sword in her hands."

"Typical Viking..." I laughed softly and received a questioning expression from Eric Northman for my words. Looking around briefly to see if all the guests had settled down and were in initial conversations, I hummed contentedly and gave the boys and girls the sign that they could begin bringing the carafes. Sabin, Carla, Novu and Franz came in our direction and bowed shyly to our group of four. With a quick glance I made sure that Claudia, Anna, Kjell and Philippe were approaching the other group where my master had settled down too.

Knowing the favored blood group of my right seated neighbor, I took over Franz's carafe on its handle, while a porcelain goblet was held out to me expectantly. Raising myself to my knees, I tilted the carafe with my right hand, while with a light pressure of my stretched three middle fingers of my left hand I weighted down the lid. With a chaste glance I looked at my former teacher.

"Would you allow me to answer Sir Eric in your place, Tanaka sensei?"

Delightfully smelling the blood in his goblet, he looked at me and nodded.

"Go ahead, dear child."

With this approval I answered the Swede without looking at him.

"You are not wrong, Sir Eric. To become skillful in swordplay, one must practice a great deal and gain immense strength. But… can a delicate flower grow vigorously if it hasn't taken root in the soil around it? What better way for a newborn vampire to grow than first go inside and then, when he or she is ready, to explore the world with all the qualities found within?"

When my sensei's goblet was full, I brought the carafe over my lap with a gentle smile and looked up. What greeted me was silence. I hadn't even noticed that all conversation had fallen silent and now I had eight pairs of eyes on me. For a second I didn't know what to do next. My answer must have been louder than I had realized. But before the situation could become awkward, I was caught by Lady Tatarou's cheerful stare and decided to extend the one-on-one conversations to the large group. This would also give my master the opportunity to officially announce the beginning of the celebration without interrupting one of the guests in conversation.

"How do you see this, Lady Tatarou? What qualities must a young vampire have these days before he or she can be released into the world?"

Seeing the cheerfulness in her eyes flash again did me good. I hadn't forgotten that I had caused her grief earlier, although I hadn't yet found out the reason.

"I honestly have never thought about this, for I have no progeny of my own." While she was having her glass filled by Anna, she kept talking. "But I think Dragan has both chosen and trained you well. On my travels, I couldn't help but notice that many young people – sups and humans – nowadays are not aware anymore of the value of a well-managed household. You only have to look at how many private bankruptcies are filed because parents fail to teach their children how to handle money sustainably and with the necessary sense of responsibility."

"Listen up!" Juleka Lefevre threw this phrase into the round and applauded briefly.

"Yes, dearest Athena. Without wanting to praise myself, my Livia here has done really well, hasn't she? I am sure that she too will celebrate her thousandth anniversary some day. But today we are here for our friend Aryan." My master patted said vampire on the back and lifted his already filled goblet. "Fill your glasses and goblets as you wish and let us toast the birthday vampire."

That was my cue to turn back to my two neighbors who were sitting to my left.

"Sir Godric, Sir Eric, what blood type can we offer you? Would you like A-negative, too?"

"No. I would like to taste your AB-negative."

It happened like slow motion. At the end of his sentence he looked me straight in the eyes and I didn't know whether he meant the blood in Sabin's carafe or... mine. Yes, I had offered him to drink from me when he arrived. Yet even he wouldn't dare request _my_ blood now in front of assembled company. Or… would he? Fortunately for me, however, the boy had dutifully listened and had already come closer to me. So I could fill the vampire's glass without having to answer him verbally after switching the carafes.

What was I to think of him? What was it that he did to me? Was he trying to intimidate me? Or just to manipulate me? A vampire of his age and that was called Death would certainly enjoy embarrassing a young thing like me. But... I didn't get any negative feelings from him towards me. Could it be that he was just curious? He and Mr. Tanaka seemed to really be old friends; otherwise my old teacher would certainly not have sat down next to him. Maybe he had mentioned me to Godric once? And now the young looking vampire was searching for a good housekeeper? Laughing inside, I let my thoughts run free, while the next thing I did was to look at the Swede, expectantly asking him what blood type he would like to have. He was free to serve himself, but of course he liked to be served, as I had expected from a Viking. Although… I had a hunch why he had waited until now, because if I assessed him correctly, it wasn't like him to wait until he was served last.

"I'll take some A-positive, dear lady."

Yes, my gift was back. My hunch had been right that he would be curious about the boy. While a smile brightened my face, Godric threw a questioning glance at the Swede.

"Since when do you drink A-positive, Eric?"

The Swede just laughed and I turned to the group of young servants who had been busy on the other side of the circle.

"Oh I'm sure it has nothing to do with the blood type, Sir Godric, but rather with the boy holding the carafe. Isn't that so, Sir Eric? Kjell, come here a moment please, Sir Eric wishes to be poured from your carafe."

The boy had just finished filling Athena's glass a bit awkwardly, and then quickly approached the – surely in his eyes huge – Swedish vampire.

"Of course, sir."

When I saw him shaking, I got up quickly. Whenever my master brought new boys and girls, I could teach and show them everything as best I could in theory. But for the first time facing and serving a vampire, they had to master it themselves. Today it was the first time for Kjell and for the fact that he was only ten years old he had done it very well so far. But I sensed his nervousness and didn't want him to be punished when he spilled the blood. So I quickly walked to him behind the two unequal vampires and knelt down next to the boy so that we were at eye level. May my master see this as he wanted, me leaving my role as lady of the house and taking over my other role as patient leader of my subordinates instead, it was all the same to me. He could punish me for this later, but then at least it would be me and not the boy.

Holding one hand slightly under the carafe to stabilize it, I spoke softly to him. "Kjell, calm your heart. You are doing very well." Without letting go of the carafe, I looked at the Swede. "Sir Eric, would you like to drink from a glass or a goblet?"

Without taking his eyes off the boy and me, he grabbed a vessel and then held out a glass to us. With a grateful nod, I turned back to the boy.

"Remember, never pour too quickly. We are the hosts and would like to please our guests with every form of comfort. To give the act of pouring a drink your native attention is a form of appreciation. You know, Sir Eric here comes from your country's past. He is one of the natives that are still written about in the history books."

"A Viking?"

I could barely suppress a smile at his eager question. The boy was always so attentive and despite his past I was sure he was very resilient and I could help him into a good future. A smug laugh to my right made me look back at the vampire then.

"That's right, boy. Would you like to learn about Vikings while you pour me a drink?"

Kjell nodded enthusiastically and I slowly rose to walk back to my seat. But before I could sit down between the two vampires again, I noticed a jerky and angry movement outside the building at the entrance and lost my balance because of the suddenness.

Now it isn't exactly the case that vampires are known for their clumsiness, and so I not only saw my master jump up in surprise, but also felt how I was held by strong arms one blink of an eye later.

Storm-whipped grey-blue eyes stared at me while I tried in my sari-wrapped state to regain my balance. But every few seconds I felt the violent movements again, as if I was standing in the middle of a hurricane. Damn it! What were those morons doing at the front door? Swallowing the pain, I straightened up a little in Godric's arms as best I could and looked at Dragan.

"Master, it seems that Jacques and Pierre Mercier will be joining the party after all."

"I'll go get them." Most grateful that he didn't bother to make a polite extended exit, but simply vamped out, I finally managed to settle back down on my cushion.

"Livia, darling, are you okay?"

"What an outrageous interruption!"

"Tell us, girl, are Godric's arms as strong as they look like?"

"Mistress Livia?"

While waiting for the pain within me to subside completely, I took the liberty of ignoring the comments that came my way. The only two vampires that I didn't get any comment from at that moment, but silence and calmness, were my immediate neighbors. Then I noticed that Godric was still holding my wrist. Astonished, I looked up and bowed slightly.

"I beg your pardon, Sir Godric. And thank you."

He stared at me as if to make sure I was completely recovered.

"What had come over you? How can you inwardly feel that visitors are demanding to enter?"

He looked at me as if he had no ulterior motive in asking. But an alarm bell began to ring loud and clear in my head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not permitted to reveal this to anyone outside my bloodline."

I looked at him asking for understanding, but he didn't give the impression that he resented my rejection. On the contrary – the expression in his eyes was even appreciative.

"That is what I thought. You are indeed an intelligent and loyal woman. Dragan must be very happy that he has found someone like you."

I smiled gratefully at him and, addressing all my girls and boys through him, then turned to Kjell, who was still standing next to Eric with big eyes and staring at me in horror.

"Everything is alright, Kjell. Don't forget to put the carafe down, if no one wants a refill currently."

Kjell hesitated for a few moments. But when he noticed that the other children were following my advice, he did the same. I gave them all another encouraging smile, and then I wanted to apologize to our guests for this unpleasant interruption, when voices started to be heard in the corridor in front of the hall. Maniac laughter – as if the brothers were drunk – reached my ears and who knew, maybe they _were_ drunk. If the snacks that had kept them in town had been drunk themselves, it could well be that the alcohol was also affecting them. But I didn't know that. My master had always kept silent about such things. Perhaps out of concern that I would be addicted to alcohol if I thought I wouldn't suffer any physical consequences? That was ridiculous!

Hearing them coming nearer I sighed and wished to have a better connection with my master. Was he pleased to see them? Surprised? Angry? I just didn't know and that made my life quite often very difficult – like right now. But in any case, I would have to inform Louis and Lex that they were needed after all tonight. I quickly gave an appropriate signal to one of the waiting serving maids and listened for a few seconds as she disappeared into the corridor that lead to the kitchen.

Then Jacques, Pierre and my master came up to our other guests and I rose once more to greet the brothers properly. As I approached them, I felt attentive glances in my back and wondered if this was still Godric who was following me with eagle eyes.

"Aaah, the little flower. Good to see you again, dearest Livia."

Before I could say anything, I found myself in the arms of one of them and felt his lips on mine.

"Pierre Mercier! You let go of my daughter immediately! This isn't France!"

For a split second, I was so surprised that I didn't react. But then I felt something from my master – and it was more than just a protest against this kiss. It was terrifying repressed anger. And that fired my own rage and disgust. Behind me I heard Jacques Mercier laughing and had enough. With no regard for my sari, I let my knee collide with the most sensitive part of a man with all my strength, bending down at the same time to get under his upper body which fell forward from the sudden pain. I threw him over my shoulder with force, turned around in a flash and pulled out my two small silver daggers from the leg holsters under my underskirt. While he was still landing on his back with a terribly pathetic groan, I held one dagger against his throat while the second one toward his twin brother. Jacques' laughter was silenced, as were all the other conversations and I found myself, once again that night, in the center of attention of all present.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Pierre Mercier. Not only were you and your brother missing the beginning of the feast in honor of Aryan Sharma, to which you both announced your presence, but you also have the audacity not to show me the respect I deserve as the daughter of Dragan Markaitis and as the lady of this house."

With a snarl, he tried to push himself off the floor, but I held the dagger where it was. When he felt the pain of the silver cutting into his skin and we bystanders could smell his burning skin, he stopped trying to get up and raised his hands in surrender.

"Good decision, sir. Remember, I am neither a whore nor easy. Nor do I care for any supposed French charm."

Without letting him out of my sight – I was well aware that I was rebuking a vampire who was forty times my age – I slowly rose and retreated until I felt the immediate reassuring presence of those next to my seat.

"Really, Pierre," Athena Tatarou now interfered, while my master still looked at the Frenchman with a deep growl. "You should act your age. That was more than tactless. How are you going to be a good example to our Aryan here, now that he has risen to the league of the millennials, when you put on such a show? We were actually just giving him pointers on what he can do now and here you come with this kind of Neanderthal behavior."

Running his fingers over his bloodied throat and licking them with relish, Pierre jumped up and looked at me with a cheeky grin.

"Had I known that such young things can't take a joke nowadays, I would have chosen my action more carefully. I apologize to you, Dragan."

With that he bowed to my master – definitely mocking me – and then settled down next to the Irishman.

I denied myself spitting out the insults that were on the tip of my tongue and just gave the boys and girls the signal to serve the next course.

"Who would have thought that the delicate flower also has thorns?"

From Eric's voice I heard not only amusement, but also a little respect. And hearing that from the Viking's mouth made me feel pleased with myself.

"You must work on your observation skill, Eric-san." I looked to my right neighbor – Mr. Tanaka was still kneeling relaxed on his cushion, eyes closed and nibbling on his goblet. Seeing him you could have thought we were in a tea house... There was something immensely calming about it, but at the same time it made the situation surreal, as my master in the background of my vision was still looking angrily at the French brothers.

"What do you mean, Kaito-san?"

"Well, I admit that with Livia's lovely face, it's hard to see behind it. But if you look closely, you soon realize that she doesn't only consist of flowing brown hair, long eyelashes, deep blue eyes and kissable red lips. I would have thought that your maker had taught you to look into the innermost of a being and not to be deceived by appearances."

On my left, I could hear Godric chuckling. "You are right, old friend; one would have to assume that, sure enough." Then our eyes met and I realized that respect shone in his eyes as well. "Those are beautiful daggers. May I?"

"Um..." Looking down at me, I realized I was still holding both of them in my tense hands and relaxed visibly.

"Of course." Careful not to make a mistake, I quickly wrapped the blade in the cloth end of my sari and handed one weapon with the hilt to Godric. He took it and carefully pulled the blade out of the cloth while I let go of the blade at the same time to not ruin the fabric. Behind me I heard the girls and boys bringing the bowls with the hot blood-soup decorated with a hibiscus flower and put my second dagger in front of me.

"Who taught you to play with daggers, dear Livia? Certainly not Dragan?" Aryan Sharma glanced at the bowl he had just been handed and smiled dreamily. I couldn't blame him; the bowls were handmade like my sari and painted with historical scenes from his homeland. But then he looked at my master.

"Speed, no hesitation in her movements, fierce and clear in the expression of her will... Livia will become a serious fighter if she continues to train like this. But you always preferred other weapons, didn't you, Dragan?

"That is true. Kaito-san had made it his mission after their first meeting to teach my daughter the art of combat, and today I'm glad he hasn't only focused on archery."

Again he looked angrily at Pierre Mercier but this time his brother came to his aid and tried to restore his honor.

"You can't really blame Pierre for giving Livia a kiss, can you? I mean, look at her." With few exceptions, I had – once again – everyone's attention and sighed. "That fragrant hibiscus flower here in the soup is a beauty in itself swimming in a sea of red. But Livia... Oooh, Livia is a feast for the eyes. Just sitting there, she's a goddess. But when she moves," a hungry growl escaped his throat, "she is the sexiest thing I've seen in decades. A visual perfection… I'd really like to know where you have found her, Dragan. Because you just _have_ to caress her, this soft skin that smells so wonderful of pure and light winds."

Closing my eyes I had no idea how much longer I could stand to be in the same room with these two! Was it possible for me to get sick? Because while chilly shivers chased down my back, I felt nauseous and tried to freeze to ice inside so that I wouldn't show my disgust on my face. Because how could I possibly smile his words away? If only they had stayed away. For all I cared, they could have enjoyed the sun in their drunken state!

I heard him taking in a breath to make further praises of my appearance, but suddenly it became quiet. Even the music seemed to get quieter somehow and I looked around curiously what might have caused it. I found the cause next to me – sitting completely still and with his eyes closed he had only raised one hand and thus achieved such a reaction of all other vampires.

_Death_... it sounded in my head and I got an idea of the power this man had over others. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Northman looking at me completely seriously and that almost scared me even more. Only after this short time of the night I had known him I already imagined him with an always mischievous glint in his eyes. When I was about to say something to relax the situation – after all, we were actually having a birthday party here, damn it – he put an index finger on his lips and sealed mine with this action too. Not a second later I found out why he had signaled me to remain silent. I felt a deep vibration beside me and quickly looked at Godric again. From the innermost depth of his chest a growl came to the surface, most likely aimed at the two brothers. For they were the only ones who were holding their ears and yet they were writhing in pain with eyes wide open in horror.

'Wow,' I thought. I had never seen anything like this before. Every part of my mind told me that I should be afraid of this powerful vampire who still held my dagger in his left hand and now slowly let his right hand sink down again until it lay flat on the carpet while bending forward at the same time and leaning slightly on his hand. But my body felt amazingly comfortable near him and I only just realized this then and there. It felt like I could wrap myself in the power he was exuding like in a blanket and unconsciously moved a little closer to him, lowering my head in awe.

Everything around me faded from my perception – the other vampires, the music... I couldn't even feel the pillow under my legs anymore. Deeper and closer I was drawn to his very presence and suddenly saw his flame blazing in front of my inner eye. Had I felt my physical body at that moment, I wouldn't have been able to prevent the tears from falling which I felt in my soul. For as I had just suffered at the words of the Frenchman, so had he too. I couldn't even begin to imagine what must have happened to his soul for such words to have made his strong and shining flame to turn ice-blue, but it broke my heart. I wanted to comfort him, to warm him, but then he began to speak and I found myself suddenly pulled back into my body, panting quietly. My gaze met that of the Swede again and this time he looked at me with a knowing, but also frightened expression. But what could have frightened the Viking? It hadn't been him who had angered the Gaul.

"From time immemorial, the strong have always fed on the weak. This is especially true for vampires. But the society in which most of us grew up is different from the one we live in today. Other values and norms determine the lives of humans, and if the vampires are to survive, they too must change. And by that I do not just mean reinventing themselves every few decades – the Great Revelation made that obsolete."

His tone was even and he spoke quietly. But I sensed and saw that even my girls and boys and also the serving maids, who were standing near the wall of the banquet hall being available when needed, listened reverently to Godric without exception.

"Women have proved time and again over the centuries that they are in no way inferior to men. They are our equals and must be treated accordingly. They are _not _objects to be caressed for their good smelling skin! This is deviant behavior and unworthy of a vampire who should have had his impulses under control for centuries due to his age. And I am especially shocked that you show such behavior to a fellow vampire in our round. Our hostess! With her twenty-seven night years, she is already more of a vampire than you are! You should kneel before her in amazement that she has controlled herself so much that these daggers are not in your hearts right now and you are still allowed to live. I have tolerated your behavior in silence so far, but if I hear one more lewd, sexist or derogatory word from your mouth this night, I will exercise my right as your elder to discipline you as I see fit. Take this as a warning."

He had barely finished his sentence when I heard gurgling sounds and directed my gaze from him to the French brothers. Jacques and Pierre Mercier not only bled from their ears and noses as if they had the bleeds, but also spat blood as if internal wounds had been inflicted on them. Although they held richly decorated handkerchiefs in front of their mouths after the first spitting, the damage was already done. In front of each of them was a small puddle of blood now, and with a very satisfied feeling, because of their condition, I wondered how to get the blood out of the carpet again. I would have to do some research on that. Up to now, even the messiest eaters had been so obliging to only let something be bled on what could be cleaned in the washing machine.

'What a bloody banquet tonight...' Sighing inside, I was very grateful to Godric for his words – and deeds. But I was also worried about my subordinates. Looking around I found them standing at the edge of the circle with slightly dreamy looking expressions. Frowning I wanted to rise and go to them, but found myself stopped by a hand that suddenly came to lie on mine. Godric's gaze met me and I noticed that the pain, that had changed and cooled his flame of life, was also visible in his storm-lashed eyes. Then he leaned toward me and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Do not worry. By the end of the night, the little ones won't remember what just happened. I glamoured them into forgetting it."

"How did you do it? At this distance and all together?" I whispered with both wonder and gratitude.

"I am afraid that I too cannot reveal this secret of my bloodline, dear Livia."

"Well..." A somewhat bored yet uncertain voice was heard from the brothers' compatriot. "Since this seems to be settled, perhaps we could return to more pleasant matters? This excitement is ruining my appetite, and it would be a pity if the delicious-smelling blood soup were to go cold."

"Yes, I think it's all said and done." And with that I felt the small bond between my master and me fade away again. These were rare moments and only in those full of intense feelings I could enjoy a vampiric connection with him. Meanwhile I was used to it, but the first years after my turning I had a hard time with it. At that time my brothers had still been present to get to know me. But I had unconsciously driven them away over time for I had never been able to feel the intimate affection of our master for us, which they had always raved about. And it had made me furiously jealous and aggressive towards everyone! For even after I had told him about my problem, it hadn't gotten better. Yes, he could have verbally reassured me night after night how he felt about me. But he was just a man. Especially one who after nearly two thousand years on this earth had absolutely no desire for sentimentalism. And so I had felt alone – alone and taken advantage of. Because what woman wouldn't feel that way if she had to put her body at the disposal of her master without ever really receiving any love at all? This had led me – especially in the first five years of my vampire life – to behave childishly and to consciously violate the rules of my master, so that I could connect with him through the intensive consequences. To my shame I have to admit that I did this until Dragan started not to punish me anymore but his servants, for fear of causing irreparable damage to me. One night a young woman named Anja had paid the ultimate price for me being as screwed up as I was. Dragan had forced me to watch as he drained her – the first dead person to be on my account. And she had died a horrible death, because he hadn't glamoured her into a half-sleep. Like me, she had witnessed at firsthand how her strength slowly faded from her body and all her pleading and fighting had achieved nothing.

Afterwards I had pulled myself together – I learned to hide my feelings on the outside and to suppress the inner pain. Through this the relationship with my master had also improved and sometimes he even let himself be carried away to a tender and loving gesture. A kind smile here, a stroke on my hair there... His outburst towards the impudent Frenchman had been the strongest emotional reaction on his part that I had received from him for years. There had been a time when that would have bothered me, but it no longer did now that I had found my inner peace.

And so I just smiled when he turned to his conversation partners again and looked at Godric. But before I could express my thanks for his sympathy and words, he spoke again.

"Is there any reason why the lady of the house is so generous and yet drinks nothing herself?"

I didn't know why my cheeks blushed, but his eyes always seemed to respond to something inside me. So it was hard to think of anything plausible and reflexively I turned to my master looking for help. For at my age no one would believe me when I said that I wasn't hungry.

Fortunately, the incident seemed to have increased Dragan's attention towards me, because he hadn't only overheard Godric's question but also answered as soon as I looked at him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Godric. As you can imagine, I am still teaching my Livia about some of the issues of our existence. And this includes the ability to control her hunger in company and still behave normally. This isn't the USA, where groupies rip their clothes off and throw themselves at the feet of certain vampires."

At those words, his eyes slipped to Mr. Northman and his lips curled into a sarcastic smirk. "I'm sure there's tremendous benefit in owning a well-known vampire bar, isn't it right, Northman?"

"Can't complain, Markaitis…" came a mocking reply from my left next to Godric. Yet I also saw the inscrutable expression on my neighbor's face and wished to know what was going on in his head. Would he accept this explanation?

"But why does she have to do this training during a party, Dragan?" The Greek vampiress looked at my master with unmistakable rebuke, and it tempted me to change the subject for everyone present.

"As much as I appreciate your words, Lady Tatarou, I can assure you I am perfectly well. And you know, currently I'm not in the mood for blood, but for dancing."

With a graceful smile, I rose and quickly walked around Godric and Mr. Northman to reach the open area of the banquet hall. On the way there, I slipped discreetly out of my thin shoes and moved my right ankle in a special way so that with every step they could hear the little bells on the ankle chain I was wearing. At the same time I elegantly wrapped myself out of the long sari fabric and let it slide to the ground. When I arrived in the middle of the dance floor, only wearing my choli and skirt, I looked at Dragan.

"Forgive me, Master, but for the dance I wish to move freely."

I paid no further attention to his frowning and looked at Mr. Sharma, who was already making a very angry face because of what had happened, were he hadn't been the center of attention.

"I dedicate this dance to you, sir. Happy birthday. A toast to our honored guest!"

Several voices joined in the belated birthday greeting and I rang the bells on my ankle, starting to move to the music like I knew dancers would do in his country.


	3. A gentle touch in water

**A/N: ****Thanks for your reviews, Rose and Nola. I'm so glad you like my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ A gentle touch in water**

Laughing, I tried to cover up my drunken state. Of course I wasn't really drunk, because I hadn't drunk anything at all. But the party had finally come to life with my dance. Mr. Sharma had soon joined me on the dance floor to show us all a sample of his dancing skills and Mr. Northman had asked Madame Lefevre to dance when the next song had started. Although the Frenchwoman had initially complained about the choice of music, she had really thawed out. But whether this had been due to the general joy of dancing or rather to the charm of the Swede, I cannot judge. The Merciers had started playing poker and surprisingly, Mr. Tanaka and the Irishman had joined them. It had been fine with me, this way I hadn't been forced to avoid the brothers all the time while dancing. My master had joined us a few dances later too and saved me from Mr. Sharma's dancing approaches. I had to admit that he was a fantastic dancer, but Pierre Mercier's behavior still stuck in my bones, so that I had had enough of sexual tension for the night. Furthermore, I hadn't forgotten how he had treated Priya...

Out of the corner of my eye, I had also noticed that Lady Tatarou and Godric had moved away from the poker players together and had retreated to one of the large windows to talk quietly to each other. Every now and then, it had seemed to me, that they had touched each other's hands tenderly that I had assumed that they probably knew each other better and wanted to be alone without being so rude as to leaving the party completely. That had been perfectly fine with me too. The card players had seemed to be having fun, the French vampiress hadn't stopped laughing while Mr. Northman whirled her around and even though my master had shielded me from him, Mr. Sharma had seemed to be completely absorbed in the dance.

One dance had followed the other, the minutes had turned into hours and after we had taken a break so that our guests could enjoy their blood sorbet which had been served at midnight, Juleka Lefevre had found herself between the Swede and the Indian often enough and visibly enjoyed it by dancing frisky.

And yes, I, too, enjoyed dancing through the night and just staggered into the open arms of the Frenchwoman who gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh my dear Livia! I had truly never thought that Indian music could be so thrilling. I'm so happy about this night."

Having danced for hours had made me feel so happy and free from worries that I could have floated. Yes, I was like in a state of intoxication and so I couldn't help but giggle hearing her words. Then she pulled me even closer to her and whispered so loudly in my ear that all the men around us could hear it.

"Don't you think he's a handsome man?" A hungry growl vibrated in her chest and turned my giggle into a laugh. "Are you mocking me, child?" Playfully, she poked me in my ribs and then pushed me gently away. "I may have a taste for your Carmen, but having a man in my bed now and then isn't bad either." With these words she strutted towards Mr. Sharma, batted her eyelashes and then held her hand out to him confident of victory. Like a gentleman the Indian elegantly bowed to her, kissed her hand and then pulled her closer with a jerk that would most likely have dislocated a human's shoulder. Madame Lefevre just laughed flirtatiously. A few minutes later both of them said goodbye for the rest of the night and I was slightly startled when I heard the voice of the Swede close to my ear.

"That was unexpected. I had thought that dear Juleka would make a pass at me."

Then he sighed theatrically, and I couldn't resist another loud giggle. It was plain – I was clearly drunk without having drunk anything. I could only blame the music and endorphins with which my body had flooded me during the hours of dancing... This thought caused the next laugh and, astonishingly enough, the Viking joined in. It may sound crazy, but at that moment I felt a deep camaraderie with him. I looked at Mr. Northman and was pleased seeing an amused sparkle in his eyes. Then he raised an eyebrow inquiringly and looked around quickly. I followed his gaze and discovered that my master was talking to Mr. Kavanagh. The poker players had disbanded and the Mercier brothers were standing by my girls and boys, having their goblets refilled while Mr. Tanaka joined the Greek vampiress and Godric. A soft voice in my head was about to wonder what the two had been talking about for the last six hours, but then my hand was suddenly grabbed and I was pulled back onto the temporary dance floor. Concentrating on him again, I looked at the Swede and was given a mischievous smirk.

"Your master isn't here right now to protect you from me. You now have no choice but to give me this dance. Allow me this, you beautiful thorny rose."

"What impertinence!" Looking at him playfully angry, I took my hand out of his and – feeling bold – began to circle him. He wanted to dance with me? Then he should earn that right first. Watching him from top to bottom, I pranced around him lightly to the music and threw him a smirk as well when our eyes crossed again. "I propose a barter, Viking."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I'm all ears."

With a faint giggle, I began a second circle around him. This time, however, I approached him close enough that I could gently stroke his tight-fitting shirt with my fingertips as I passed his back. It was just the feathery touch, hardly worth mentioning, but I hadn't been mistaken about Eric Northman's senses. He waited for my fingers to reach the end of his shirt and then turned his upper body towards me to simultaneously embrace my wrist.

"So a touch is what you crave?"

The look in his eyes was serious and told me that the answer was important to him. That brought me back down to earth a little and I closed my eyes for a moment to collect myself. "No," I whispered and then looked him resolutely in the eyes. "But I would be willing to share a dance with you if _you_ would show me some swordplay basics in return."

For a split second he looked at me completely motionless, but then he threw his head back and howled in loud laughter. "You truly are a thorny rose, aren't you?" Then he took my right hand in his and led my left hand to his upper arm as if he wanted to waltz with me. Startled, I noticed how my body seemed to move automatically with him. But the combination of the standard dance posture and Indian music made me feel very awkward for the first few minutes. Then the music changed its tempo and I relaxed more and more in his arms during the slow songs and a smile crept back onto my lips.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Suddenly I found his hands on my hip and he lifted me up against his chest so that he had to look up at me. Because of the fast movement my hands automatically cupped his face and – liking his northern blue eyes and blond hair very much – I couldn't resist sliding my fingers briefly through his long mane. Being held in this position, pressed against his upper body, I felt an increasing vibration from his chest resonating in my lower stomach and I felt my face getting hot.

'No!' I couldn't let that happen. Vampires have no pulse and therefore cannot blush! Seeing me in this state would tell him my secret. But the Viking held me too tight to let me break free from his embrace and away from him in the dance.

'Damn...' I had no choice but to quickly bury my face in the crook of his neck so that he wouldn't see one of my unique gifts which certainly would raise questions. So I pretended to scent him, which I should have guessed would only make his contented growl louder and more noticeable through the thin barrier that was our skin and clothes. At the same time I felt a certain part of his body come to life as he whirled us in circles together.

While I was still trying to get the blood flow in my face under control again I was grateful that he didn't rub against me excessively, for that would have destroyed any success on my part. But the longer he held me in his arms I realized that I didn't mind. It was different from the situation in which the French vampire had held me and forced a kiss on me. Because with Eric Northman, I felt I had his respect. Yes, he held me in this dancing embrace longer than necessary and yes, it obviously aroused him, but neither did his hands wander over my body nor did his mouth approach my skin in any way. Instead he surprised me with his next question.

"Do you have two swords in the house, dearest hostess?"

His question was so completely detached from the physical component of our dance that it helped me to catch myself again and I could straighten my head and look him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well, then, it's a yes from me, too."

With that, he gently put me back on the floor and took my right hand to give me a kiss on the back of it with a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes. Then he bowed briefly, but so elegantly, as if we were in a cheesy movie, and I saw my master standing behind him with folded arms and a look dripping with jealousy.

'Great,' I thought. 'I'll have to listen to another one of his jealousy tirades...'

That was another thing between my master and me. My brothers were allowed to find bedfellows as often as they wanted, but not once in the last twenty-seven years had I experienced such freedom. Whenever I had felt carnal lusts I had to come to my master. He had always been more than willing to help me with my _problem_, but because I didn't find him attractive in any way, this had always been extremely unpleasant and often enough even repulsive to me. Unfortunately, it hadn't helped that I had learned to suppress these instincts, which were inevitably connected with being a vampire, more and more successfully. For the less I had come to him the more often my master had visited me and demanded carnal pleasures as a return for his blood, which kept me alive.

With an inner sigh I waited for Mr. Northman to straighten up again and was about to ask Dragan for the swords when he beat me to it.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Northman, but my daughter has responsibilities to do yet and no time to deal with weapons that no one fights with anymore anyway."

'Show nothing! Feel nothing!' Oh, how I hated him sometimes. I was never allowed to leave the estate without him, let alone have any fun at all. The only reason I had been allowed to train with Mr. Tanaka all those years was because Dragan didn't want to mess with his good will. He didn't care about Eric Northman though, politically and even more personally.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw how the Swede frowned with an annoyed expression and wanted to say something. But surprisingly, Godric spoke first, who appeared next to me – once again – as if from nowhere.

"You are right, Dragan. Livia still has obligations. Come, my dear."

He left us with that, expecting me to follow him, I suppose. But he didn't get far. Even before I could decide what I would do, my master started growling at our guest.

"What is the meaning of this, Celt? My Livia isn't a blood servant you can take to your room!"

That made the said vampire freeze in mid-step. "You dare to insult me, Dragan? It was our hostess herself who offered me her services." He turned around then and looked at me with that insanely intense gaze of him. "_I am entirely at your disposal for the duration of your stay._ Those were your words, weren't they, Livia?"

I was sure I'd regret it later. But I had always been a person of integrity and I was true to my word. And so I nodded without hesitation, only to find my master standing dangerously close in front of me one breath later, glaring at me angrily.

"What have you done!" he hissed with clenched jaws.

Oh, he could go to hell! He could punish me as often as he wanted, but I wouldn't shrink from that. If I ever wanted a chance to be accepted by vampires outside of _his_ holy halls, I couldn't mess up my own moral concept.

"Every guest has a right to be provided with what he needs, _my Lord_. When Sir Godric arrived, there was no-one there to serve him. And so I felt it was my duty and privilege to attend to it myself. I know you hold the law of hospitality sacred. It is also sacred to me and that is why I was sure that you would agree with my decision. Was I wrong about you?"

Had he not been a vampire, he would have turned white as a sheet. I saw it in the twitch of the corner of his mouth and also in the way his pupils dilated. I would regret my words at the end of the festivity. But at that moment his hands were tied. He would never chasten me in front of witnesses, especially witnesses older than him. I had no idea whether Godric had progenies, but Mr. Tanaka was known for always being fair to his own, and had at times put even other vampires in their places who had physically or psychologically abused their progenies. And knowing him quite well thanks to our training sessions I could be sure that although he was talking to Lady Tatarou, he was also aware of everything else around him, including the quiet words of my master that were only meant for me.

In order not to prolong the discussion, I curtsied to Dragan and then simply left him to stand with Godric.

"Would you like to retire to your room, sir? And would you like a serving maid to accompany us?"

In the front part of the hall I just saw Mr. Tanaka and Lady Tatarou leave after they had said goodbye to the other guests and my master with a nod. Sarai and Aliena followed them dutifully and from the corners of my eyes I saw Nila approaching us with blushed cheeks. She stopped near Godric and myself and not a second later I knew why. Mr. Northman had stood behind me and waved her over. Had I already gotten so used to his aura through our short time dancing together that I no longer felt him when he approached me? How strange...

"Come, beautiful Nila. If I cannot show our hostess how to wield a sword, I can at least show _you_ my preferred weapon, which I always carry with me."

I praised all the deities whose names I knew that I was now in control of myself again; otherwise I would have turned bright red. Nila on the other hand couldn't control her blood flow and the Swede emitted a seductive growl at the sight of her.

"I see you understand me. I wish you a pleasant rest of the night. Godric, Livia."

With these words he left us standing and threw the young woman over his shoulder, who didn't seem to be bothered at all by this manhandling.

"Typically Eric," I heard Godric chuckle beside me and looked at him questioningly.

"You know Mr. Northman, Sir Godric?"

Our eyes met and I received only a silent nod in reply. But then he held out a hand, and I took it after hesitation.

"We have been so plenteously served that I see no need to keep one of your serving maids from other duties, my dear. Instead, I would like to take a bath and would be pleased if you give me a hand. I must confess that, shamefully, I am not familiar with the operation of your Jacuzzi tub."

"Of course. I-"

I was interrupted by the loud rattling of a carafe, which hit the ground and broke. Startled, I whirled around and saw Kjell staring at the French brothers with eyes wide open in shock, while each of them had a suggestive grin on their faces. Without worrying about whether it was appropriate, I laid a hand on the Celts forearm. "Please excuse me for a moment." Not waiting for a reply I quickly walked to the centre of the banquet hall and let all emotion vanish from my face.

"I hope you aren't hurt, messieurs." Addressing the boy, I spoke in a bit harsher tone. "You should be careful what you do, Kjell. Clean up the mess, and then help in the kitchen for the rest of the night as punishment."

That I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes should have been a warning to me. But before I could think about it, Dragan grabbed my arm and led me back to Godric.

"If you offer yourself up like a simple maid, child, at least do your duty and don't keep your guest waiting."

So I had no choice but to follow Godric before I could make sure Kjell was alright. I could only hope that the French brothers wouldn't punish the boy for such carelessness.

Brooding over the situation it had completely escaped me how long I had been thinking about it because when the voice of the Celtic vampire brought me back, we were already standing in front of the door to his room.

"You care very much for your underlings, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. They are my responsibility. It is my duty to see that they are well. I'm sorry if I was distracted. I was still thinking about the boy."

"Hmm." With calm movements he unlocked the door and I followed him in. Looking around, I realized that he hadn't yet changed the personal settings of the security system installed in each of our guest rooms. At that moment it also occurred to me that I hadn't even pointed it out to him when I led him here after his arrival. Ashamed, I wanted to do it immediately right then and there, but when I turned around to him, he had already disappeared into the bathroom. I followed him and had to smile when I saw him standing with a deep frown in front of the big Jacuzzi. Apparently, even ancient vampires still had sometimes something to learn...

Refraining myself from any comment, in order to not offend him by accident, I stepped next to him and used the appropriate levers and buttons to let the water and fragrant foam into the tub.

"How warm would you like your water to be, Sir Godric?"

Instead of answering me, he let his right hand slide into the stream of water and stirred it with his fingers.

"The temperature is quite pleasant."

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you like to try the massage function?

I kept my eyes fixed on the water, which quickly filled the tub. Because from the corner of my eye I could see him first unbuckling his belt and placing it over a stool that stood next to the Jacuzzi. Then he took off his boots and pulled his green tunic over his head. He did this all with slow movements, as if he had all the time in the world. Well, thinking about it, he really had all the time he wanted…

Continuing to watch the water and foam rising higher and higher, I noticed that it was a very pleasant atmosphere between us. Even when the Celt was standing next to me half-naked, there was no sexual tension in the air as if I was standing next to our Indian or French guests. He also didn't seem to expect me to entertain him with constant conversation. The silence between us was pleasant and... yes, it was also eloquent. It may sound strange, but we seemed to understand each other without words. Because any other vampire would have climbed into the whirlpool in front of my eyes by now and wouldn't have stood next to me still dressed with trousers, watching what I was doing. He seemed to be really interested in how the technology behind the whirlpool worked.

Nevertheless, he had to know how the security system worked and I turned to him to point it out. But before I could open my mouth, he was already speaking.

"What were you thinking about before you followed me into the bathroom? You had been deep in thought again."

Listening to him, I felt a smile blooming on my lips.

"That's what I was about to tell you."

His gaze rested on me and I had to pull myself together not to fade away into his unfathomable eyes. Not only did he have so much depth within himself, expressed by his aura, but he also had a personality that he could hide well. I wondered if the three nights would be enough to understand him at all... When he raised an eyebrow questioningly, I remembered that I wanted to tell him something.

"You should know that our guest rooms are equipped with a security system that allows you to be completely safe and undisturbed during your daytime rest. You can adjust your personal protection by means of a switch panel embedded in the wall next to the door – you can choose between an iris or handprint scanner. But of course you can also use both. When you have entered it, a green display shows that it is recorded in the system. Once you have set it up and want to retire for the day, you just activate the system and are completely protected. The windows may look like ordinary glass, but they are made of special UV-impermeable safety glass that is reinforced many times. So, if you want to sleep in the sunshine, you can do so safely and don't need to activate the blinds."

I was proud of myself. I wasn't normally responsible for these technical explanations, but I had presented it confidently and without being distracted by his... incredibly interesting... tribal tattoos. They adorned his upper body and arms like a work of art and spoke of a lively past as a human being. I caught myself looking over his bared torso and over and over again to his arms. I would have loved to touch the jagged lines on his left arm and trace them, but that would definitely have been inappropriate.

I tried to collect myself and therefore lowered my head. But not a second later I felt the touch of his hand on my chin as he made it clear with gentle pressure that I should look at him again.

"So you are telling me that I can enjoy the sunrise here in your house?"

"Yes..." There it was again – all on its own my vision changed and I became aware of his inner flame again. But this time it blazed even a little brighter than when we first met at the front door. That relieved me. It had really bothered me that the foul words of the Frenchman had troubled him.

"How can this be?"

"Well, my master invests a lot in innovative ideas and generously supports various branches of research with funds. He thinks it only fair that he should be one of the first to benefit from new inventions."

"Hmm."

"I am sure he can provide you with good contracts if you want to equip your home with such windows as well."

"I am sure he can." Without taking his eyes off mine, he tilted his head and I began to feel a strong inner calm spreading within my chest.

"Bath with me, Livia."

His words nearly created a rift in me. A small soft voice near my heart, where the connection to my maker should have shone strongly, wanted to protest and make me believe that I was about to be glamoured. But the inner peace and calmness didn't allow any negative feelings and I just didn't want to break our eye contact. Seldom had I felt so calm and satisfied in the last years, as if nothing and nobody could harm me, because in that very moment the world was an absolutely peaceful place. Yes, a bath was just the right thing and stepping a bit closer to him I untied the laces of my choli.

"Could you help me with these?"

It was nothing more than a whisper that came over my lips, but I saw him smile. With slow movements he raised his arms and helped me out of my garment. His hands stayed with me then and when he ran one hand through my hair slowly and let his gaze glide over my face as if looking for something he let his other hand slide down my neck until he caressed the sensitive tip of my right breast. It was... an unexpected feeling – a very sensual feeling – which his touch triggered in me. As if lost in thought, he kept slowly stroking his fingers across my breast, leaving each time a pleasant cold spot that spread like waves on my skin from where he had touched me. Minutes passed and I felt that his tender caresses of my skin aroused me more and more.

I don't know why, but at that moment Dragan came to my mind and with that I sobered again. My master didn't find it worth the effort to give me other comforts such as caressing my skin besides the general act of intercourse.

Trying again to concentrate on Godric and what he was doing with his hand I heard myself quietly sucking in the air and was about to close my eyes to enjoy this pleasant feeling even more when his gaze and words captured me once more.

"Look at me, Livia."

It was crazy, but I couldn't resist his demand. But was that what I really wanted? I was sure what he was trying to do with his request to bathe with him, after all the Jacuzzi was spacious enough for half a football team. But I'd never been one to lay with anyone just for the act of doing so. Okay, well, except for the first few vampire years, but it had been those damn newborn impulses that had driven me into the arms of my maker.

Gathering my integrity, I too let my gaze wander over Godric. He was a little taller than me and had a striking but inviting face. His lips were wonderfully curved and his eyes... I could lose myself in them. So, optically, he was quite appealing. And I already knew that his character, at least that's what he had already shown, was hard but also compassionate. But we had only known each other for a few hours, and thanks to Mr. Tanaka's training I had my impulses so well under control that I didn't have to desperately try to get involved with everyone because I found him sympathetic to some extent.

"Your eyes are like a deep lake to look into. Whenever a thought goes through your mind, it is like seeing a flash in that depth. Tell me what makes your eyes shine so brightly."

Damn, that was good. I've never heard anything so beautiful and I had to bite my lip so the pain helped me not to blush. At the same time I took a step back to get some physical distance from him again. He allowed it, but his right hand moved from my breast to my arm and held me slightly but firmly, thus preventing me from moving back any further.

"I don't think it's a good idea to bathe with you, sir."

"Why? I can see that you are not ashamed of your body."

"Why should I be ashamed of my body? I may be young, but I have been a vampire long enough to have discarded that human emotion."

"Hmm."

A comforting shiver ran down my naked back as he made that stretched-out, soft sound I'd already heard from him. I almost wished he would repeat it...

"You will bathe with me and thereby fulfill your duty."

Hearing these words, dread spread through my chest before I could stop it. Would he really just take me like my master always did? Had I so misjudged him?

My thoughts were probably very visible on my face, for in the next second he had cupped my face with both his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"'When I say bathing, I mean only that. You have delighted us for hours with your dance and deserve a little relaxation, Livia. I would never take someone against their will. Those days are over that vampires can get away with it scot-free."

I didn't know what to say. Relief and gratitude flooded through me and I had to bite my lip again so that no tears would fill my eyes. This time he let me close them.

"Thank you," I murmured softly. "But why are you thinking about me and that I can refresh myself? I am here to serve you."

Well, I know you don't look a gift horse in the mouth, but I just had to ask. The curiosity that suddenly aroused in me would otherwise eat me up later.

This time he took two steps back and tampered with the fastening of his trousers. I turned away while he slipped out of it and put it on the chair as well. I waited patiently for his answer, but he didn't look at me as he got into the hot tub before he started talking.

"It has been a long time since I brought my daughter over into the world of night. She always loved to bathe and have company while doing so. Call me sentimental, but I miss those times. She was always very responsible, like you, Livia. So I am reminded of her, even if you do not look alike in any way."

Meanwhile he had leaned his back against the edge of the tub and held his right hand out to me.

"Please do me the honor of keeping my sentimental memory alive a little longer."

"Oh..." I breathed, not knowing at first what else to say. After a short nod, I set about releasing the band that held the skirt and just let it slide to the floor. I quickly took off the holders of my daggers and my underwear too and got into the water as well. Smiling at him, I pulled my knees to my upper body and laid my head on top of them.

"I don't mind getting sentimental once in a while. But why do you talk about your daughter in the past tense?"

With a satisfied expression on his face – probably because he had gotten me into the water – he leaned relaxed against the edge of the tub and put his arms on it to his right and left. This opened up his posture and I could admire his tattoo to the fullest, which wound like a chain from one shoulder to the other. Without my involvement my gaze wandered a little downward on itself and I recognized through the foam on the water what wonderfully defined abdominal muscles he possessed. Just when I couldn't stop my gaze from gliding a little further and spot the beginning of short dark hair, Godric's voice made me turn my gaze back to his face.

"I guess it would not hurt to try the massage feature."

His eyes were calmly resting on me, but I knew that he knew where my eyes had just been looking. This time I couldn't prevent myself from blushing and to cover it up I quickly turned away and activated the appropriate switches. Then I also leaned my back against the edge of the tub on my side and closed my eyes in shame. Trying not to think anything, I just pushed everything away from me and for a little while I succeeded. Thankfully, Godric again didn't seem to expect us to make conversation while the water around us was bubbling and kneading our bodies.

I don't know how long I sat like this, but at some point I felt my muscles relax and with a smile I let myself slide further and further into the water until only my face looked out. Softly sighing and blowing against the foam I enjoyed this pleasant feeling. Forgetting everything around me for a moment, I stretched out my legs to float completely in the water. To have such a luxuriously large whirlpool available was the pleasant side of being a daughter of the Markaitis bloodline.

Before my mind could drift even further into a deeper level of relaxation, I suddenly felt something nearing my feet, which shortly afterwards turned into gentle touches. Shuddering with pleasure, it was clear to me that the Celt, too, must have stretched out his legs. Curious about what he would do, I began to move my toes and tipped them against the sole of his feet. In response I received a soft chuckle and that conjured a smile on my lips. He seemed to like it very much, because next he drummed his toes against my ones in the rhythm of a melody, which somehow felt familiar to me. But because of the constant massaging touch of the water all over my body I couldn't concentrate sufficiently and lost touch with the melody.

But that didn't seem to bother him, he just kept going. But after a few minutes he changed our little game and started to move our feet together in different directions just by simply applying light pressure to mine. This reminded me strongly of an anime series from my childhood, where pilots had to synchronize with robots before they could control them... Yes, maybe this insanely old and insanely powerful vampire wanted to synchronize with me too. I couldn't imagine why, but who knew his intentions. I just enjoyed those soft touches under the water and continued to float around in that little sea of my own. But one thing started bothering me.

"Damn it..." I whispered with a frown.

"Hmm? What is wrong, little one?"

"This… here and now is great; it's been a long time since I felt this relaxed. But it would be really _perfect_ if I hadn't forgotten to dim the lights. There are special little lamps set into the ceiling that make it glow like a starry sky when you turn off the main light, or at least dim it."

"And you would like that now?"

"Yes... but I confess I'm far too relaxed to go to the light switch right now."

The gentle pounding of his toes stopped and I felt something like a buzz spreading in the water. Surprised, I wanted to straighten up and sit down again, but his voice interrupted my intention.

"If I turn off the light for you, would you be willing to give me something in return?"

A pleasant premonition came over me and made my curiosity rise to a maximum within a second. Without giving my voice the tone of approval, I just asked what he had in mind. A short silence answered me, but then I heard him... almost whispering.

"Trust."

"Trust?"

"In these last hours you have opened yourself to me. You have accepted my presence and you are here with me in a tub. Some would already call that trust. But that is just your nature. You do not know me, and a little distance would be good for an immortal that young. But I also know that Dragan expects this behavior from you and therefore I want to give you a present. But that requires trust on your part. Can you do that?"

Had I been a mortal, his soft and touching voice would surely have lulled me to sleep. Since I had gone into the water with him I had been so at peace with myself that every warning of my master had disappeared from my mind and I simply couldn't help nodding.

"I trust you, Sir Godric. Whatever you have in mind, I trust you..."

Not two seconds later the lights went out after feeling that strange buzz increasing that I felt before and he was suddenly above me. Slightly startled by the suddenness I took a breath and wanted to say something, but by then he had already lowered his floating body onto mine and together we glided under water. He interlaced his fingers with mine and while I felt his weight only slightly on me because of the water I noticed that he hadn't only turned off the light but also turned off the water jets at the same time so that the water around us gradually calmed down and cleared up.

I tried not to panic, because even though I didn't have to take a breath as often as a human being, I couldn't do without it completely. He seemed to feel my nervous restlessness, for when he caught my gaze I felt a wave of calm spill over me. Had I not known better, I really would have thought that he was helping me by using his ability to glamour. But that was absurd – he couldn't know what I was!

_Your eyes are shining again. They are so beautiful… But try to relax. Just look up. What do you see, Livia?_

I almost accidently swallowed water when I heard his voice in my mind. He could communicate telepathically with others? I had never read about such a gift in the ancient book of vampires! I felt a previously unknown feeling spreading in my chest and I stared at this vampire with big eyes, who looked at me with such a calm expression. Then something like a smile was stealing into his eyes and he turned us around so that we floated vertically in the Jacuzzi and looked up. Following his gaze, my eyes widened even further – the surface, stirred by our movements, made the starry lights sparkle even more beautifully than if I had just looked at them. I couldn't help it; I detached the fingers of my left hand from Godric's and stretched them upwards. But before my fingertips broke through the surface, I paused so that I didn't interrupt the magic of the moment. It was just so beautiful... And yet it would never be enough. It wasn't the real suns infinitely far away from our earth that I saw glittering through the surface and I would never see the sea if my master had his way.

Feeling a tender touch on my cheek, I looked at the vampire who had made this experience possible for me and this time I saw sadness shimmering in his eyes. Astonished, I realized that I was crying, even though my tears immediately mixed with the water. Nevertheless, he tried to wipe them off and I recognized that this unknown feeling that I felt towards him was awe.

Then another feeling came up that would soon turn into an unpleasant stinging and I knew that I couldn't be under water for much longer. But before I surfaced I wanted to thank him and floated closer to him until I could close my arms around him for a hug. He didn't hold me back or retreat, but simply returned this embrace. And this simple gesture of affection broke all the dams and I could no longer suppress a sob. Without warning, Godric started to move while continuing to hold me, so that we broke through the water together. With another sob, I sucked oxygen into my lungs and felt that I wouldn't be able to calm down that quickly. Why was it like this? What was it about him that made the walls around my soul collapse, which I had carefully built up all these years and stabilized by Mr. Tanaka's training?

"After your turning, did he deny you the closeness you needed?"

His question was no more than a whisper, but I heard him very well, as if he was speaking directly to my mind again.

"I had more than enough closeness and touch. But it had always been for the wrong motives," I sobbed.

His arms closed a little tighter around me in understanding and I was grateful that I didn't have to explain it to him.

"Is that why you do not ask back when you are not given an answer to a question? Were you punished if you were too curious?"

"No, I quite often have the feeling that it would be rude to ask again. It's different with humans, you know? But vampires... sometimes I have trouble filtering to see if a subject is appropriate. It's certainly not that difficult for you. You've lived so long and know the customs of our night society. As for punishing my curiosity…" I gave a soft sigh and lowered my eyes. I didn't like to speak badly of my master, but I didn't feel myself unable to answer him or to even twist the truth. "Sometimes he did..."

"I understand."

Then he took his arms off me and looked at me while brushing some wet strands of my hair out of my face.

"I am speaking of my daughter in the past tense, because she had detached herself from me. She asked me to release her and I did so. That was many years ago and we have not seen each other since that time. I feel that she is alive, but nothing more. But she is content with her present life, as a member of the American authority."

"What makes you think so? You say you can feel nothing more than that she is alive, yet you assume she is content?"

A smile played around his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes when he looked at me calmly.

"She had always been ambitious, even in her mortal life. Now she is in her element; that is why I think so. And that makes me happy for her, even if it pains me at the same time that I could not keep her by my side."

"But you were a good maker for her! You have fulfilled her wish and put her happiness above yours."

'Unlike my master...' I left this unsaid, but I could see he had the same thought. With a sigh I brought more physical distance between us and looked at him with a hopefully not too tortured smile.

"I thank you, Sir Godric. For this gift from you I will be eternally grateful. But now I must go. The sun will be up soon..."

He didn't stop me, but helped me out of the water gentleman-like by standing up and offering me his left hand while his right one lay gently on my back. When I wanted to take a towel, he stopped me by holding out a bathrobe to me, which he had fetched with his incredible speed so quickly that I hadn't even noticed that he had let go of my hand for a split second.

"Thank you." I smiled and couldn't help but think that we could become really good friends if we could continue seeing each other after that three-night birthday party. That would make me really happy, because he was so completely different from the way Dragan always described the ancient ones.

Feeling the tingling of the slowly rising sun on my skin, I took my garments and quickly left the bathroom. But before I left his chambers, I turned around once more and gave him one of my most beautiful smiles.

"Remember to activate the security system, sir. And have a good day's rest."

He had followed me and I tried not to look at him anywhere but his face, to not be rude. I wanted to avoid at all costs making him think I wasn't able to control myself. If I proved worthy, maybe I could ask him in two nights if he would like to continue to be in contact with me. Apart from the wonderful relationship of being friends, I could learn so much from him!

"Have a nice day's rest, Livia. We will meet again when the moonlight illuminates the coming night."

To my amazement, he bowed perfectly despite his nakedness and I found myself curtsying automatically. But I felt pretty stupid doing it in a bathrobe. Hearing my snicker he smirked in the cutest way.

"Bye…" I breathed as goodbye for now and went into the hall, closing the door behind me.


	4. Tears in the face of dawn

**A/N: I hope you all are well. Stay safe and healthy during these times.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ Tears in the face of dawn**

It had been a long time since I last visited this part of the world. The old world... I did not have many fond memories of that region and it was not because of nature. My love for the wide forests and fertile valleys, which alternated with hills and mountains, ran deep inside me. But it was the inhabitants – the immortal inhabitants – who had wanted to make my time here a hell a long time ago. That you should not necessarily annoy a young vampire who had managed to escape from his maker by killing him was something that many had to experience painfully and without a chance to regret their mistake.

Now I was here again, although admittedly not completely voluntarily, and I felt that I was not welcome to many. Especially Dragan's hatred for me was constantly rolling in waves from his mind and I was not at all surprised. Nowadays, I might act differently, but back then, his _uncle_ just did not know when to shut up – until I closed his mouth for good...

Well, now I was here for _him_. I had always thought Dragan Markaitis was a small fish. Surely, he was power hungry and had wanted to get involved in politics for centuries. But his influence was minimal and limited to that part of Eastern Europe that he called his. I did not really like it, and I did not usually take on this kind of job, playing the executioner. It reminded me too much that I was once Death who I no longer wanted to be. But in this case I had had no choice – when she called, I followed. For she did not do it lightly; too great was the danger that the generally well-balanced power structure of the elder vampires in the old and new world could get mixed up if she interfered too often.

All the more interesting had been the accusation, which I was charged with punishing. Had he really been able to create a half vampire? With this question I had come here and had found my friend's strong suspicion confirmed which he had duly forwarded.

Human folklore romantically assumes that – normally – a male vampire would have impregnated a human woman to create such a being. The Council of the Ancients saw no danger in letting humans believe this. What they did see as a danger, however, were real half vampires, those who could actually be created by carelessness or simply bad luck in the process of transformation. They were really rare. I only knew of three who had walked on earth since my own involuntary turning. All three had been eliminated as soon as they were discovered. Because for the rest of the vampire society they represented a great danger – one had been able to walk in daylight and another had been immune to silver. It had been pure luck that they were still young and their makers could not use them with these special abilities against other vampires to gain more power when they had been revealed. The third, a middle-aged woman, who had been a witch in her mortal life and probably for this reason alone had not been able to complete the turning process properly, had already been tracked down by her Excellency in her first night and eliminated by Athena Tatarou.

"Have a nice day's rest, Livia. We will meet again when the moonlight illuminates the night."

The next night would be bloody. That was certain. But whether one or two lives would be extinguished was yet to be decided. But unfortunately not by me. I had already reported all my findings to Athena and now I had to rely on the Greek vampiress to forward everything so accurately to her Excellency that it would turn out well for the young woman. I hoped that she would be spared, because she was different from the other half vampires through history and I was sure that she could be integrated into our society. But all this would be resolved the following night.

For now, following Livia's advice, I programmed my personal code into the security system of my rooms and then went to the east facing window to welcome the sun. The achievements of the modern age mostly produced nonsense, which no human really needed and all too often contributed to the destruction of the environment. But sometimes they were really helpful. Sometimes they created a small oasis of memory. Like in this moment when, after more than two millennia, I could finally pay tribute again to the driving force of all life on this planet with the respect with which I had grown up in my tribe...

While the warmth on my skin slowly became more and more intense without me starting to burn, I decided to definitely do some renovation work at my home back in Dallas. I was also sure that I could convince Eric to do the same. Oh, my Eric... I clearly felt that he too was still awake and enjoying the sun. With a smirk, I realized that he was naked too when I felt the tingling of warmth on the skin of his lower body parts through our bond. I saw him literally with my inner eye – my proud warrior, standing upright with outstretched arms and paying homage to the sun as his gods had created him.

It was a great feeling, truly overwhelming and I wanted to enjoy it together with him. I knew that he would find me without any problems and called him to me. For a brief moment I felt the faint echo of his confusion as he found himself disturbed in his sunbathing, but then our connection literally exploded with his joy and desire so that the wonderfully warm feeling of the sun started spreading through my inner self into every cell of my body. I barely heard the door open and close and then he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my upper body while I felt him putting his chin gently on my head. I led my hands glide on his and together we stood motionless and watched in familiar silence as the sun rose over the horizon. It was a glorious sight and I felt a few tears slide down my cheek, so overwhelmed was I at that moment. It was like when he showed me the northern lights for the first time during the long winter months and we could not get away from that beautiful sight for hours. Now I had another event that I shared with my Eric and would never be able to forget.

When my proud Viking stirred a felt eternity later, he did not let go of me, but let his face pass my ear while he slowly turned me towards him in his arms. Then he let his tongue slide from my chin over my cheek and took me back into himself after all this time when he licked up my tears.

That triggered the same profound and possessive feeling in me like when I had listened to his ever slower beating heart so long ago. This proud, stoic, unbending warrior, whose silver tongue could steal himself into the hearts of all exactly like Loki, if he wanted to... He was mine. My greatest discovery and dearest companion. It was just a small gesture, a gentle turn of his head, but I knew what he was offering. With a warm feeling of anticipation, I opened my lips and let my fangs slide out. The throaty growl that he ejected as a result awakened my instincts and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. As my teeth pierced his skin and his blood began to flow into my mouth, his arms closed tighter around me and I bent my head so that he too would understand my intention. But he hesitated, always respectfully waiting...

_Feed_

It had been a long time since we had strengthened our bond, but I sent my urge into every fiber of his body and with a lusty roar his teeth automatically sank into my skin.

The feeling to merge into someone and become completely one with her or him, to share your soul with someone and to let another creature look into the deepest abysses of yourself, required courage, to a certain extent callousness and... it made any attempt to describe it impossible. My Eric had once kept a diary in his early years after we had learned to read and write together. After trying for nights on end to describe the process of his turning and his feelings and failing miserably, he had torn out all the pages of the book and had burned them because he had been fairly frustrated. Today he knew that he would never forget the experience and that he did not need written records to remember. And he also knew that he could relive it with me at any time. Granted, it was highly unusual that progenies became so attached to their makers that they were in favor of these small rebirths. Personally, I knew only a handful of vampires who had such a close maker-progeny relationship. But my Eric was unique in every way. And he came from a time and culture that swore loyalty unto death. In his case, loyalty _to Death_.

Skin to skin, I felt not only how our bond began to pulsate through the mixing of our blood and I came closer to him in thought, but also how our lust ignited. My Viking was still too much in blood delirium and kept on drinking like a starving man dying of thirst, so that I started to rub our bodies together on my own. Thereupon such a throaty and pleasant rumbling shook our connection that I could not help but smile against his skin. But my initiated movements did not seem to sober him up again, but to drive him even further into his bloodlust, which he only dared to indulge in while in my presence. Without warning he lifted me up and sat me on the windowsill while coming to stand between my legs. I closed my eyes with pleasure and enjoyed the sun's rays, which instantly warmed my back a lot more at the same time as his blood still caressed every taste bud in my mouth.

After minutes – what felt like wonderful hours later – when our ministrations had brought us both to the edge of saturation not only mentally but also physically, I felt the need to kiss him and let go of his neck. He followed my movement almost simultaneously and I cupped his face and gave my Eric the kiss I wanted. Slowly, tenderly… We could both taste each other again und it was fantastic. Then I let my tongue slide around one of his fangs and that not only let him come but also claw at me, because otherwise he would have gone down on his knees. He did that anyway after a few moments and put his head on my thigh, closing his eyes. For a few more minutes we stayed like that and just enjoyed the silence in the house, the sun in my back and on a few parts of his face and that we had each other. Words were not necessary; we understood each other in such perfect naturalness that no one could understand who had not also connected so perfectly with someone.

"Let me let you come, too..." Eric's whispered words reached me, but I only laughed softly.

"Maybe tomorrow night. I sense you are barely on your feet, my stubborn Viking. Go lock yourself up or lie down with me if you want to stay here, Eric."

He raised his head and looked at me, but before he could say anything, I felt what he wanted to say.

"No _buts_. The sun is too high already and you are not yet old enough to defy the bleeds."

"Why is it not important to you? Am I no longer able to satisfy you?"

With my eyebrows raised in question, I sighed while pulling him against my chest and stroking his hair.

"My ever-stubborn Eric... I am closer to you than to any other being in this world. We just reconnected our souls and I felt what you felt. We are one in two different bodies. How can you think that you would not satisfy me? What we have is the most intimate thing that any species is capable of. I can have a physical orgasm with anyone else, but _you_ give me so much more."

"Min fader..." I felt his moved affection and it was clear to me that Eric wanted to say more, but his voice failed him.

"Ja, min Erik. Fader, broder, son. Din följeslagare för evigt genom världen, genom mörkret. Det lovade jag dig." (1)

A short tremor went through his body and I automatically locked him even tighter into my arms. We could have stayed like this for hours, but I knew that my warrior did not like to show his feelings for a long time. Not even to me. I also felt that he was getting more and more tired with every minute...

"But tell me, my child, why have we not installed such windows in our homes until now?"

This brought me a silent laugh that vibrated through my skin wherever our bodies were connected.

"It seems we have lost touch with modernity. Or we are simply growing old and senile."

When he looked at me smiling, his eyes shone in the light of the sun and I had the feeling that my dead heart could burst with love for him. But from one second to the next, the moment was gone. A short, but so deeply shocked scream echoed through the mansion that my blood froze in my veins.

My grand-progeny once told me about a young vampire who had insulted Eric by implying that he had become soft and was no longer a real Viking. One might now assume my Eric had killed him for such insolence. But you would be wrong. What most humans and also modern vampires seemed to forget or suppress constantly is the fact that all living beings evolve during their lives. It is not at all possible not to develop further through new impressions, impulses and ideas, which one absorbs and processes every day. Well, what did my Eric do now to this vampire? My Viking had remembered his good old days, had smiled at the doomed man and let his shield-maiden set the deathblow. Because for anyone who thinks that a Viking would not let the women around him be trained with a sword, had fallen into the trap of manipulating venerable 19th century masters, who completely suppressed the role of women in the culture of seafaring warriors, and had also switched off his own reason. Our Pamela enjoyed it in any case. Because, unfortunately, nowadays there were not many enemies left to hunt down with a good old sword and so she could not apply what she had learned from her maker too often.

Nevertheless, my Eric was still a warrior through and through and just like me he was immediately on alert, all sleepiness forgotten. Even before the echo of the scream had completely died away, we both stood in the hallway in front of the door to my rooms and stretched our senses to determine from where the scream had come from.

"Livia!"

"Yes, it was her voice."

"Do you think Dragan has punished her for something?"

It was amazing. Eric knew why I was here, knew about my mission. And yet, in those last hours, he had let himself be so captivated by the young half vampiress that his voice dripped with worry. Had the situation not been so serious, I would have teased him. Women and their tears had always been his only weakness. With a sigh I shook my head and decided to talk to him about it later.

"No, because if he had punished her, we would not have known. She has become too strong and proud to show any pain from a punishing."

I listened on and heard several distant sobs. The sounds were strangely reflected off the walls and that gave me a clue where we could look.

"Go and put some clothes on. I expect you back here immediately."

With that I turned myself around, was in the bathroom the next second and – except for my boots – put the clothes back on that I had put on the chair next to this outrageously large whirlpool. Then I was back in the hallway and looked at Eric's smiling face.

"You're getting slow, old man," he teased me fully clothed. But I was not in the mood to answer.

"Come."

On our way to the kitchen, we found the mansion was deserted. Well, the vampires were all in their rooms, but where were the human employees? On the other hand, we were glad not to run into anyone, because the knowledge that my bloodline could defy the sun to some degree was to be kept a secret. I was sure that the Pythoness knew, but with her I was sure that she would never betray us. Unfortunately, this way we could not ask anyone for directions and needed a few minutes to follow the noises. For this mansion was a maze of corridors that suddenly seemed to end in nothing or led somewhere else than we intended to go.

When we finally reached the kitchen I was not really surprised – for such an insanely big villa, in former times, one surely needed all kinds of kitchen staff to serve the noble society. And so even today it was still a huge open room surrounded by a higher mezzanine where Eric and I could now stay unnoticed. Because the attention of all the people down there was focused on Livia, who was kneeling motionless in the middle with her back to us. When I saw the reason for this, my breath stopped for a moment and I quickly grabbed Eric's arm so that he wouldn't do anything stupid. I felt his arm muscles tighten under my hand but he had understood the warning and remained silently by my side. Because no matter in which form, she was a half vampire, his angry growl would have definitely be heard by Livia.

"I'm so sorry..." I heard one of the serving boys sobbing. With my eyes narrowed, I stared at the scene below us and realized that it was one of the two who had stood near the French brothers just before Livia and I had retired to my rooms.

Now she was wearing a simple cut dark blue dress and held the boy Kjell in her arms. As far as I could tell, he was not wearing any clothes and his eyes were closed. He would have looked peaceful if it was not for his bloodstained legs and a gaping wound at his neck. Deep inside I felt an irrepressible rage rising up and I knew that this powerful feeling came from Eric. It had been fascinating to watch how my Eric had reacted to a boy who came from the country of his birth. And now this boy was dead and I could imagine what was going on in my progeny right now. I loosened the grip of my hand around his arm and placed it over his heart in silent understanding. His enormous inner turmoil thinned a little and gave way to a deep sadness. He nodded to me briefly and together we waited to find out what had happened.

But Livia seemed to be frozen and did not move at all for endless minutes. She just held the boy and knelt with her head bowed in the midst of apparently all the employees. Would she break? Yes, she was strong, but I had seen how much she cared about the welfare of her subordinates. And they all seemed to respect her. No one disturbed the time she obviously needed to gather herself. After a felt eternity, in which I already started to worry about Eric that he would not be able to defy the sun any longer, she lifted her head and addressed the young man who had obviously carried Kjell into the kitchen – his hands, arms and clothes were covered in blood everywhere.

"What happened, Lex? Why wasn't Kjell in the kitchen like I told him to be?"

Her voice was soft and quiet, as if she was completely unaffected by the situation. But her tense posture and the ice-cold determination that emanated from her spoke for itself.

"A few minutes after you left, mistress, the brothers spoke to the master. Louis and I immediately tried to distract them while we were still in the banquet hall. But they only laughed and wanted to take Kjell into their room as well. The master agreed, and after a quick examination, he tore the boy's clothes off and threw him right in front of the two of them!"

"He knew they would kill him!"

"The children were off limit until today!"

"How could he do that?

More and more voices became loud and verbally expressed their sadness and anger. Then the young man, Lex, spoke on and all of a sudden I felt a red veil coming down on my senses.

"They glamoured him so he would be calm and not cry out when they..."

Suddenly I heard a static noise that got louder by the second, my throat tightened painfully and if I had been mortal, I was sure I would have broken out in a sweat and my condition would have been described as a panic attack. Without a doubt he felt my brittle condition, for I suddenly found myself in Eric's arms, which he closed tightly around me and gently pressed my head into his neck. Gratefully, I sucked his scent into my lungs with deep breaths, trying not to lose my grip on reality as the tragedy was retold. Gratefully, I only heard fragments of it thanks to the annoying static noise, but even these were enough to bring back the horror that I had experienced as a child and youth in captivity.

"Where is Louis?" I heard an elderly woman with an apron and her face streaming with tears ask.

"After they had raped him, Kjell had drifted into a catatonic state. At first I thought it was good for the boy, but it made the vampires very angry. For their own amusement they glamoured Louis to cut open Kjell's thighs. They said it was a fantastic sight, watching the blood run down while they alternately drained him. Louis... I sedated him because I was afraid he might hurt himself. His eyes... I'm afraid he won't make it if the memory isn't taken away from him.

"I understand."

To keep my grip, I still had my eyes closed and only the rustling of her clothes told me that Livia had gotten up from her crouched position.

"I will try to convince one of the... friendlier vampires to help him. If I fail, we will have another victim."

She could not glamour humans? That was unusual. Until now, all half vampires had had this ability. It was shameful, but thinking about this topic pragmatically helped me to calm down again and to push my horrific memories back into the corner of my consciousness where they had been for centuries and had left me alone. I would later have to think about why it had come over me just now.

"Is everyone else present but Louis?" Livia's question was devoid of emotion and I felt pity for her. This was not how her day was supposed to start. No matter what would happen the next night, her kind nature did not deserve such an experience.

"Nila is still upstairs," replied the young woman who had taken the capes and coats from the arriving guests. "This isn't like her. Is she-"

"No. I feel her. She's just sleeping. Should Mr. Northman have activated the security system, she'll have to spend the day in his rooms. There's nothing we can do about that now."

I quietly moved away from Eric a bit and when our eyes met, I saw the relentless desire in his eyes to rip someone's heart out. Apparently, not only he had held me, but I had also held and given him strength to resist that desire. Without words, however, I promised him that at the end of the next night he would be able to take care of the two brothers undisturbed. In a gesture of understanding, we then laid our foreheads together and observed a minute's silence for the boy.

"Karina, please go and bring Kjell his best clothes. The rest of you know what we will do."

Livia's words caught my attention. Does that mean that the boy was not the first dead one under Livia's care? The crowd of people started to move below our mezzanine floor. But it was not a disorderly chaos that broke out, but rather a silent knowledge of what was coming and acting accordingly. Less than five minutes later the young woman was back with Kjell's clothes and had helped to dress him, after his skin had been cleaned from the blood. Then a wide circle formed around Livia once more, who had taken him in her arms again. When Eric and I looked down carefully, we saw that almost everyone was holding simple drums in their hands.

"Let us pay our last respects to our brother and friend." With these words from the young half vampiress, the crowd started to move forward and slowly slipped out of the kitchen until the last one closed the door and we were no longer in danger of being discovered.

Eric looked at me pleadingly and I too felt the need to attend the funeral at least from a distance. Together we followed the procession and when we arrived at a large window in an aisle and saw that the procession was already on the outside and heading towards a lake not far away, it was clear that the sun did not burn Livia. And this fact alone would make it difficult to obtain a pardon for her. A being with the powers of a vampire who was not bound to the night was the greatest danger for all other nightwalkers. With a sigh I closed my eyes in disappointment for a moment until I felt Eric's hand on my shoulder.

"I feel that you are caring to her. Perhaps the Pythoness will be merciful."

"Let us hope so."

Then the wind suddenly brought the sounds of the drums to us and Eric froze when Livia's voice reached our ears too. It was not a simple standard dirge that she sang to him and was accompanied by almost a hundred drums, but a song I had never heard before. Her voice full of sadness she sang while holding the boy and I did nothing but listen to her for the next few minutes.

Kven skal synge meg  
i daudsvevna slynge meg  
når eg på helvegen går  
og dei spora eg trår  
er kalde, så kalde

Eg songane søkte  
Eg songane sende  
då den djupaste brunni  
gav meg dråpar så ramme  
av Valfaders pant

Alt veit eg Odin  
kvar du auge løynde

Kven skal synge meg  
i daudsvevna slynge meg  
når eg på helvegen går  
og dei spora eg trår  
er kalde så kalde

Årle ell i dagars hell  
enn veit ravnen om eg fell

Når du ved helgrindi står  
og når laus deg må rive  
skal eg fylgje deg  
yver gjallarbrui med min song

Du blir løyst frå banda som bind deg!  
Du er løyst frå banda som batt deg!

"Deyr fé, deyja frændr,  
deyr sjalfr it sama,  
en orðstírr deyr aldregi,  
hveim er sér góðan getr.

Deyr fé, deyja frændr,  
deyr sjalfr it sama,  
ek veit einn,  
at aldrei deyr:  
dómr um dauðan hvern."

"Wardruna..."

A barely audible whispered word came to my ear with the last sounds of the drums and I opened my eyes to see my Eric standing with the fist of his right hand over his heart.

"I understood the words she was singing, but... what do you mean by this word?"

"This song is called Helvegen and is from the Norwegian group Wardruna. But the last two verses are from Håvamål in Edda. The boy must have liked this music for her to sing it at his funeral."

He gave me this information without any audible emotion and I knew and felt through our connection that the words of the song, although modern, reminded him of his own past.

"Come, Eric. Let's let the people say their goodbyes. We need our strength for the next night."

From the corner of my eye I saw him nodding as I watched Livia walk into the lake with the boy heading toward a small island. All the others had stopped on the shore and were drumming a slow and quiet rhythm.

"Bara ett ögonblick, far. Vi kan inte vända oss nu. Det skulle kränka hans själ." (2)

He was not ready and with a look into his seawater-colored eyes I realized that he would stand there until the end of it, even if the sun would finally bring him to his knees. This was made clear by his use of his mother tongue. So be it...

Silently I nodded to him as a sign that I agreed and continued following what happened at and in the water. Meanwhile Livia had reached the small island, which consisted only of a large flat rock, and was laying the boy on the ground with deliberate movements. Then she took a long piece of fabric from a small bag that she was carrying around her hip and which I had not noticed before, and draped it in a semicircle around the body. When she then took two stones out of her bag, I knew what she was going to do.

"Gjest i Dáinns sal til nornar spinn deg ny ein tråd. Av vind er du kommen. Til vind skal du bli." (3)

Eric said his goodbye when Livia lit the fabric. Then she slowly walked backwards three steps away from the island, creating small waves and watched the mortal body of the boy Kjell be consumed by the flames. By now the drums had stopped and we all watched in silence. I did not count the minutes, for it did not matter. Should I notice that my strength was weaker at the beginning of the next night I would accept the offer of our hostess and drink from one of the serving maids.

When the fire slowly died down eventually, the sun was high in the sky and with a sigh Eric closed his eyes and wavered a little as he turned to me.

"Did you activate the security system of your rooms, my child?"

His body relaxed visibly and I clasped his arms to steady him and pull him with me. His head sank onto my shoulder and I felt him shaking his head.

"Good, then the woman can come out when she wakes up. You are coming with me."

Without wasting time, I sped us into my rooms and let Eric sink onto the wide bed. I returned once more to the door for a moment, locked it, activated the system and then crawled into bed with my progeny who was already sleeping his daydeath. For a moment I looked at my Viking, to whom I had promised revenge, only to close my eyes myself. Sadness and a small weak feeling of hope fought for supremacy in me, when with a last thought I saw Livia's innocent smile in front of my inner eye, before the sun put me to daydeath too.

* * *

(1) Yes, my Erik. Father, brother, son. Forever your companion through the world, through the darkness. I promised you that.

(2) Just a moment, father. We cannot turn away now. It would offend his soul.

(3) Guest in Dáinn's hall until Norns spin you a new thread. From wind you were brought forth. By wind you will be brought back. (Um heilage fjell – Wardruna)

**Helvegen - Wardruna**

Who will sing me  
Into the death-sleep sling me  
When I walk the road to Hel  
And the tracks I tread  
Are cold, so cold

I sought the songs  
I sent the songs  
When the deepest well  
Offered drops so mighty  
Of Valfather's pledge

I know it all, Odin  
Where you hid your eye

Early or in fading day  
Still the raven knows if I fall

When you stand by the gate of Hel  
And when you must tear loose  
Follow you I shall  
Across the bridge of Gjöll  
With my song

You will be free from the bonds that bind you!  
You are free from the bonds that bound you!

[Håvamål - The High Ones' Speech, Poetic Edda – verses 75 and 76]

Cattle die, kinsmen die  
You yourself will also die  
But the word about you will never die  
If you win a good reputation

Cattle die, kinsmen die  
You yourself will also die  
I know one thing that never dies  
The reputation of those who died


	5. A kiss in the dark

**A/N: A few days ago I discovered by chance that my last chapter was subconsciously very much influenced by Melusine's 10th chapter of "Such Stuff As Dreams Are Made On" after once again reading her story. Thanks again for your great work, Mel. **** If you don't know her stories yet, I can only recommend reading them. They are phenomenal!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~ A kiss in the dark**

I knew something was different from the moment I awoke. It was quiet around me. Too quiet. Usually in old walls like in this mansion, you can hear all kind of sounds – footsteps, electric humming, the creaking of wood and the last crackle of a fire going out in a fireplace... On my skin I could still feel the last warmth of the sun, which, according to my inner sense of time, must be just about to set and had warmed my Eric and me pleasantly during the day. But laying there waiting for my child to shake off the shackles of his daydeath and gain consciousness, I became freezing cold. Nothing, no sounds at all reached my ear and that honestly scared me. Nothing in nature was ever completely silent and since my involuntary birth as a creature of the night I had always absorbed the sounds of animate and inanimate nature. But what I experienced in that moment made me feel dead. For it not only paralyzed my limbs, but also seemed to freeze my thoughts to ice.

Desperately I stretched my senses in all possible directions and after endless minutes I finally discovered an anchor. A heart beating steadily. It was slow and certainly belonged to a sleeping human, but it was still an anchor to which I could cling and pull myself out of the paralyzing cold that held me captive. What exactly was wrong with me? Since when had I felt so overwhelmed with feelings? I could not let that happen! With a loud growl I concentrated on the distant beating of that heart and forced my body to move and sit up. First yesterday's episode of my subconscious, which had allowed to show the unpleasant memories of my past during the boy's tragic story, and now this. As soon as I was back in Dallas, I would have to deal with it intensively! But at that moment I just wanted to find out why such a dead aura radiated in this huge building.

Thanks to Danu I felt in this moment how my Eric's body moved a bit next to me. I turned my gaze towards him and felt instantly nostalgic. Since the night of his first awakening as a creature of darkness and my blood, I have enjoyed watching him every night since then, when he opened his eyes after the long day. My Eric was what you would call today a morning grump. Even though the sun had long since loosened its grip on his limbs, it still took a few minutes before he wanted to get up. As much as my Viking loved life, he also appreciated sleep to gather his strength, and in peaceful times, I sometimes had my dear trouble to get him to get up. This had not changed after all our centuries together. But today I was grateful for it. For to see how his body relaxed after day's rigor, while his face still remained peaceful before the thirst of revenge would fill him, also calmed me and gave my mind a peaceful moment.

Then he opened his eyes and turned his head toward me. Our eyes met and as expected, the fire in his awoke when the memory of last night returned. But instead of jumping up and getting ready to fight, he kept looking at me, and from the corners of my eyes, I saw his left hand approaching my face. With a gentle movement, he put his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes with a tired sigh.

"We don't have to do this, you know? We could just fly away. I'm sure Her Excellency will understand."

"But then you would be depriving yourself of your revenge..." I heard myself say. It was strange how well Eric has always been able to read me. For a moment it occurred to me to withdraw from him, because I felt how my pain hurt him. But to feel our connection closing would surely hurt him even more... And I could not do that to him. Not to the man of my blood who, with his decision to be by my side, had saved me for over a thousand years now from denying life and going to my ancestors.

"Oh, I'm sure our Japanese friend will let his katana taste the blood of these two _jävel_ as well. And if not, I know where they have their residence. It will be my pleasure to pay them an unscheduled visit."

His casual tone, as if he was talking about a visit to Pamela's hairdresser, brought a smile to my face. "You do realize, my Eric, that you would be committing a criminal offence in that case? It is either tonight or never."

"Her Excellency-"

"Have you forgotten what I taught you, boy? She may be sympathetic to us, but she won't interfere after an act like this. The European authority would demand your head and knowing full well that I would protect you by killing them all and thus triggering an international vampire war, she would stop me. You know as well as I do, she would find a way. So, no. Take your revenge today or not at all."

Like him, I put my hand on his cheek and began to stroke across the dried-up trail of blood that ran across his face.

"You should wash up before we leave the room. It would only cause questions as to why you had the bleeds."

"Shower together?"

"What do you mean?"

"You may be older, Godric, but the sun let you bled too."

Could that be? With a furrowed brow, I took my hand off him and ran it across the corners of my eyes. And indeed, I felt some dried blood on me, too. Well, it seems that too would be on the list of things to think about when I got back to Dallas. I hadn't felt myself bleeding...

With a sigh I got out of the bed and nodded to my Eric. "A shower together it is then."

…

It did not take long for us to get ready for the night. Under normal circumstances we would have taken our time, because it was not often that we showered together. But the memory of the death and the funeral of the little boy were still too fresh in both of us. And that was also the reason why I did not run away from my task. The Pythoness had given me this task, and just as Eric would avenge the boy Kjell, I would bring the main culprit to justice.

When we left my rooms together, the sun had hardly set and we heard that most vampires only just started to stir. So we had more than enough time to find Livia. I was sure that she would ask me for help because of the young man, to make him forget the horrible act he had been forced to do.

But still there was hardly anything to hear in the huge mansion. Thanks to my observation at the beginning of the day, however, I now knew about Livia's aura and could detect it without difficulty. I gave Eric a sign and together we walked through corridors and halls that all were deserted. With an uneasy feeling I noticed how the icy cold numbness from before wanted to take possession of me again. But then I heard the now familiar soft whisper of Livia's still very slowly beating heart, that you would easily overlook if you did not know what she was, and I was able to concentrate on it. Eric and I entered another but much smaller room and stopped in surprise. Not only Livia was there but also Kaito. I inhaled sharply. She was wearing a pitch-black one-shoulder-dress, which had beautiful adornments on her cleavage. It was skin tight and reached to her ankles and I saw that she was wearing flat and light sandals with it. Her hair had been artfully twisted into a complicated braid around her head and looked simply beautiful. She was just bowing to Kaito and her soft voice reached my ears when she thanked him in his native language.

"I hope he will be better when he wakes up, dear child."

She bowed again and my heart contracted painfully. She had asked him... Well, logically it made sense. They had known each other for fifteen years and he had been her teacher. My mind knew that. Then why did my heart hurt?

"Good evening, my friends."

Kaito had turned to us and acknowledged us with a short nod. Eric was more in control of himself than I was and approached them with a smile. I heard him tease Livia with a playful tone, calling her a beauty like a queen of the night. Oh yes, she looked like a queen, but to me she was an ice queen. Her face was blank, her posture cool and her eyes – which had shown so much feeling just hours ago – were empty. She talked, even smiled, with Eric and Kaito but she was only a shell of herself. I had to withdraw from her, for it hurt me too much. Such eyes I had seen before, a long, long time ago. Eyes of one from my human family, who had tried to protect me, only to have to watch my death and then to fall victim to the thirst of my newborn existence as a vampire. This night would not be easy for me. I knew that now. All the more reason to make sure she gets to live. And if I had to convince every single vampire who was against it, I swore to myself that I would get Livia out of here and give her a new life.

"What happened, old friend?"

Kaito had stepped silently beside me to the window and with a quick glance back, I saw that Eric was just leaving the room with Livia.

"The boy who poured Eric's drink was killed by the French."

"Well, that explains her behavior. Thank you for that information, Godric. I assume Eric wants to take care of it?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well then. The decadence is due to start again in a few minutes. Let's go to the others too. One word of warning though, I sense a change in the atmosphere all around. This is always the case when the sons of Dragan come home..."

I nodded to show my understanding. Let them come; five vampires more or less did not make any difference, the oldest was only almost nine hundred years old. And they were all spoiled nobles who had not really had to fight for anything in their human lives. As vampires, they had certainly relied only on their newly acquired abilities instead of practicing in combat with and without weapons.

A good fight would do me a lot of good, though. Did the Pythoness foresee that this mission would take me like this? Whatever the outcome tonight would be, she would have to answer to me. But now it was first of all necessary to fulfill my task. I followed Kaito resolutely and prepared myself inwardly for what this night would inevitably bring.

* * *

I had failed. Again… All day long I've been blaming myself now. But after what those present had told me, it was clear to me that this was my master's punishment to me. How should I proceed now? Look him calmly in the eyes and act as if nothing had happened? I couldn't do that. I had thought that I could put on a mask and hide my feelings behind it. But who was I kidding? Mr. Tanaka had seen right through me. It was only thanks to his politeness that he hadn't asked me about the reason for my state of mind and Louis' condition. And even the Celt, who had known me for only a few hours, had looked at me as if he was looking directly into my soul. What he might have seen, I couldn't say, but it was enough to let his inner flame cool down again and withdraw from me. I didn't want that! I had to pull myself together! All the others were dependent on me. But I didn't know any further and couldn't think clearly. I was so tired because I hadn't slept all day after the funeral. And because I had now given each children a drop of my blood too and they couldn't control their understandably frightened feelings so well, it also caused me a lot of trouble.

Nevertheless, my mind worked tirelessly as I walked beside Mr. Northman. I hadn't yet seen my master, but I felt that he was near. Hearing his distant laugh as we neared the banquet hall I felt my rage stir and I found myself wanting to drive my two daggers into his cruel heart. Would the Viking support me in this or would he execute me on the spot for this affront against my maker? For the moment he walked quietly beside me and I absorbed the strength he radiated. That was new – last night he had been a very reserved vampire as far as his strength was concerned. Why did he now share it so freely with me? Unless... Did he sensed some of my depressive mood too and wanted to help me with being so calm and thoughtful right now? A few minutes ago he had joked with me, but that had seemed very fake. Like a mask. Like… my own.

Sighing inwardly, I tried to get rid of some of the pressure I was feeling. But it didn't work. In the last light of day I had bitten myself hoping that it would bring me relief by drinking my own blood. But that too had been a lost effort.

With slow steps I entered the banquet hall and saw that everyone else was already present. Feeling dread rising inside my stomach by seeing my master's face I stopped and let Mr. Northman continue alone. For a moment he looked back at me over his shoulder, but when I showed him a short smile, he continued with a nod and joined Lady Tatarou. Everyone was still standing as if randomly distributed in the sitting circle and a soft voice inside me wondered how they would be spread today. Would they look for new conversation partners?

Automatically, I searched and found the three serving maids, who carried the carafes in and stood waiting at the edge of the company. Actually, I hadn't wanted any of them here and would have preferred to lock them all into the kitchen and the adjoining rooms. But Aliena, Carmen and Sarai had argued that this would cause far too much questions if none of the servants were present. Unfortunately, they were right... But by my life, they wouldn't be harmed. And if I had to prostitute myself to my master for the rest of my immortal life, no one would die on my watch anymore. That I had sworn to myself while watching the flames that had consumed Kjell's body.

As if he had heard my thoughts, my master looked at me and I managed to smile at him while I curtsied.

"Where have you been, daughter?"

His voice had a deep scratchy tone on it today that sent an icy shiver down my spine. But somehow I managed to hold my smile and take a few steps towards him. However, I sensed that my voice would fail if I gave him an answer now, whatever it would be. But luckily for me, Godric and Mr. Tanaka also came into the room at that moment and my former mentor spoke for me.

"I must apologize, Dragan. It is my fault that we have only just arrived. I asked Livia to show us the new paintings in the fireplace hall. You definitely must give me the contact information of the artist later on, those are masterpieces like from Liebermann, Monet and my favorite Friedrich."

"Oh, well..." my master muttered as my mentor walked past me and continued his conversation.

Then I felt Godric's presence beside me, and just like Mr. Northman, I felt as if he enveloped me in his aura, wanting to give me strength with it. I was confused – why did these three help me? First Mr. Northman, now Godric and Mr. Tanaka even lied for me. Why? Why? Why? Why? My head started to hurt and dizziness set in, like my blood pressure was dropping. If I wouldn't hold onto something really fast, I'd probably pass out right away. Surely my master could explain it to our guests that I hadn't drunk anything since the day before yesterday, given that I was doing this I-must-restrain-myself-in-society-diet. But that would only upset him and endanger the servants even more. Great, this thought now made me nauseous too and I would certainly have collapsed if Godric hadn't stepped in front of me at that very moment and embraced my waist. Because I was covered by his body thanks to his quick action, I allowed myself to lean against him for a few seconds and when my legs stopped shaking, he led me a few steps to a small couch that stood in the corner of the hall and was arranged so that one could sit and look at the magnificent wall hangings that decorated the walls all around from ceiling to floor.

"You look pale."

...

That's one clever statement, I thought sarcastically. But alas, I should be thankful for his pithy conclusion. Because it allowed the casual listener to conclude that I had simply not drunk. And it gave me the necessary explanation, which I immediately presented him with a composed expression.

"I had no blood tonight… and my sleep wasn't very restful."

Damn it. Freezing, I closed my eyes, scolding myself silently. Why had that second part slipped out? Now he would ask me about it and I couldn't give him an answer! This night also seemed to turn into a nightmare. I held my breath and waited for the inevitable question of the _why_.

But to my astonishment it didn't come. After I had waited a full minute, I dared to turn my head and look at the vampire next to me. He looked thoughtful, gazing at the wall hangings but without really seeing them. Looking at him silently, I still saw his flame of life, depressed by suffering and sorrow, flickering deep blue instead of a healthy bright yellow-red. I don't know what came over me then, but seeing him like that made me forget my own grief for a moment and put my hand on his chest above his heart. That awoke him from his rigidity and he locked his eyes with mine, having an unfathomable expression in his eyes. This time my smile was real which I formed with my lips, even if it was a sad one.

"Whatever it is that troubles you, Sir Godric, I offer you my ear if you wish to talk about it. A flame as strong as yours shouldn't be diminished by grief. This world needs your fire."

His eyes widened and I realized I'd just given away one of my gifts. Oops... Well, as long as it cheered him up, I was fine with it. And my master didn't seem to have noticed my slip, since he was still engaged in a lively conversation with Mr. Tanaka. But then my body literally froze to ice when I saw the Merciers joining my serving maids and looking at them with lewd looks. I immediately tuned my hearing to them and couldn't suppress an unladylike growl when they asked where the children were tonight.

"Shhh..." I heard a soft whisper near my ear and my gaze immediately shifted back to the vampire who still had my hand over his heart and who would have been blind and deaf not noticing my ambivalent reaction.

"Stay focused. Remember what you learned from your Tanaka sensei. Breathe... Do not lose sight of your goal."

My goal... As we stared into each other's eyes, I did exactly as he told me. Breathe. In and out. In and out. At the same time, I wondered what kind of goal he was talking about. Did he mean it metaphorically, like we were at archery practice or-

His eyes didn't let go of mine and I felt my thoughts begin to dissolve. Again I had the feeling as if he wanted to glamour me. Could it be that he could glamour vampires? That would be both a very powerful gift and a terrible thought. Such a gift in the wrong hands could do godly but fatal things to this world.

Before my mind could drift into a downward spiral, I felt him put his hand on mine, which was still resting on his chest. But then I realized that I had clenched my hand into a fist and certainly wrinkled his tunic. Slowly I relaxed my muscles and tendons and looked at him apologetically.

"Forgive me," I whispered and a calmer expression appeared in his eyes.

"No harm was done, little one. Do you feel strong enough for the rest of them? Shall I get one of the serving maids for nutrition?"

Following his train of thought, I quickly shook my head and tried to soothe his concerns with a smile.

"That won't be necessary. I feel much better now. Thank you, Sir Godric."

When I rose, he stood up too and I realized my hand was still over his heart. Laughing sheepishly, I smoothed out his tunic, which was still the same as the night before. This told me a lot about his character and was a pleasant change to the constantly changing clothes of my master's guests. From the corner of my eye I saw the fiery red dress that Juleka Lefevre wore tonight sparkle and I hardly wanted to look at it because I knew it would hurt my eyes. In contrast to that was his same and almost inconspicuous choice of garments truly pleasant.

When I wanted to give him another smile, my master's angry voice reached me and destroyed the moment, however. Together with Godric I turned in the direction of his angry calls and I knew immediately that the brothers had complained to Dragan about the missing children.

"Daughter! When you are finally finished with your rendezvous, perhaps you would have the goodness to explain to us why there are only three, THREE, of them and why they are here doing the children's work!"

Breathe... Again I thanked the Celt inwardly for his strengthening, and with appropriately quick steps I went to Carmen and grabbed a glass on the way there. I held it out to her and she immediately filled it while bowing her head to me.

"Of course I can explain it, master." With a smile that hopefully didn't look too cold, I handed him the glass and positioned myself in front of the three serving maids.

"You must know that earlier, during my usual rounds with the servants, I became aware of an illness that have spread among the humans during the day. In order not to jeopardize the further celebration for our guests, I had therefore decided not to let anyone come up here and take over the service myself. However, Sarai, Carmen and Aliena asked me if they couldn't come to help. Such loyal servants we have... "

If the background of the story wasn't so fucking sad, I wouldn't have been able to hold a laugh, just like the faces of some of the vampires present were distorted because of my story. That's right, Pierre and Jacques, think that my protégés have Hep D or something like that. It serves you right to feel fear! With one of my most beautiful smiles, I wished them the brightest sunshine in my mind and enjoyed their pathetically fearful looks.

"Are these three healthy? What about the blood?"

Seeming a little nervous, my master smelled the contents of his glass and I closed my eyes briefly with a sigh.

"Master, do you really think me capable of poisoning you and our guests?"

The look he gave me was... frosty, to put it nicely. But since this discussion would lead nowhere and any further exchange of words would have embarrassed us in front of the guest, I turned to our Indian guest.

"Sir Aryan, I apologize for this inconvenience. Please do not let this keep you from celebrating."

As if I had given them a kind of starting signal, nearly everyone began to talk in disarray. With a sigh I turned to the three young women behind me and started to fill the glasses for the guests one by one and give them to them personally. When I brought Mr. Northman and Lady Tatarou their glasses, she spoke to me seriously.

"That was quick thinking of you, Livia. Thank you."

Normally, I would be flattered by such a compliment from her, but being in the company of my master and the brothers, I just felt dead inside, so I just nodded to her briefly. Unless it was necessary, I just didn't want to talk to the other vampires. Now I had given them an explanation why my state of mind was so different than usual, but as we all know, caution is better than leniency. Therefore I gave our Swedish guest his glass without saying a word and was about to turn away when his words of thanks reached my ear.

"Tack så mycket."

"Varsågod," I replied without thinking. But then I realized that we had just been talking in Swedish and I looked at him questioningly.

"How?"

Only in passing, I noticed that Lady Tatarou was turning to the Irishman, and then Eric Northman was suddenly very close to me.

"Today, a lament from my Nordic home kept me awake during the morning hours. The thought crossed my mind that someone who had mastered the pronunciation so precisely would not only have learned it by heart, but would speak the language in its entirety."

Then he looked me in the eyes with such a serious expression that I got the feeling he knew exactly what was going on inside me and, above all, why.

"Was I mistaken?"

"No..." I shook my head. "For every new member of the household I learn their native language. It's a sign of respect I have for them."

"A beautiful thought. One, I'm sure, you won't be thanked for it."

That made me smile. "Now you're wrong, sir. I-"

A sudden signal in the background of my mind stopped me from speaking. Could I be wrong? But there it was again...

_Knock – knock – knooock – knooock – knock – knooock._

My lips formed a truly honest smile and Mr. Northman looked at me questioningly.

"Pardon me, sir. I just have to let my brothers in."

Thank God that those of our bloodline didn't have to be invited in at the door like all the other vampires. For my brothers, all I had to do was open up the field in my mind I had surrounded the mansion with. Within a few seconds it was done, and with a quiet whoosh and wind at my neck I was suddenly grabbed and whirled around. I admit an impetuous squeal left my throat that soon turned into a liberated laugh.

"Let her down, Rinal," I heard my second oldest brother say in a monotone voice. Then the world stopped spinning and my eyes turned to Nikolai, Wadim and Yari who knelt in front of my master and greeted him.

"They are such spoilsports," someone sighed into my ear and I whirled around and embraced the brother who was only about 100 years older than me. Next to him stood Arman, my second dearest brother, with whom one could steal horses at any time.

"Rinal, Arman, it's so good to see you. How are you?"

As always the dear charmer, Arman took my hand and pulled me into his embrace to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"The sight of you makes this night brighter, dear sister! But come, Rinal, let us first greet father and the guests. It seems we've dropped in the middle of a – um, not so cheerful – party. I wonder why he sent for us."

His chocolate brown eyes looked at me questioningly as he rubbed his short stubbly beard whenever he thought about anything.

"You'll have to ask Dragan, I don't know," I quickly dismissed the responsibility of answering his question. Because how could I have done so? The reason for this just now stepped next to Mr. Northman and looked at my brothers with a distinctly critical eye.

"Oh wow, I just cursed father for calling me away from the desert rose I wanted to eat and now I'm really happy he did it. Godric of Gaul, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. Rinal Markaitis..."

My brother bowed to Godric perfect in form and then again to Eric Northman.

"Sirs, you, Godric, and you, Eric Northman, have an unmistakable reputation where my travels have taken me."

"Really?"

Oh, man, the smirk on the Viking's lips made me guess which direction the conversation would take.

"Well, said desert rose has a sister who still swoons over a certain Nordic swordsman who showed her over 300 years ago how persistent your countrymen's raids had been."

This paraphrase caused Mr. Northman to burst into a loud and infectious laugh. Even the Celt suddenly had a twinkle in his eye.

"I remember these nights, Eric. The girl had actually intended to become a nun before she met you."

Chuckling, he put a hand on Sir Eric's arm and the two of them looked at each other with such warmth and affection that it suddenly opened my eyes. They _were_ a bloodline! The Celt and the Viking...

All of a sudden everything around me went dark and I saw torchlight and smelled the approaching death of a dying man. A strong gust of wind, gurgling noises, bodies falling to the ground and a being, resembling a demon, bent over the dying man at his burial place. A being, whose tattoos looked so insanely familiar.

"Livia?"

My vision changed again and I was back from wherever I had been moments before. Dazed, I blinked a couple of times. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before! What exactly happened?

"Earth to Livia..."

A hand waved dangerously close in front of my face and I turned slightly to the owner of this body part.

"What?"

"You know, it's kind of rude to just zoom out in the middle of a conversation."

"Bite me; you were just talking about your bedding-achievements. You know damn well I can't have a say in it anyway."

All of a sudden, there was silence around me. Oh, great. I had once again managed to say something without thinking... I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose with a groan.

"I apologize for that mood kill. Please, keep talking. Arman, Rinal, I'll get you a drink. Sir Godric, I haven't brought you anything yet either. Do you want the same blood type as yesterday?"

After his silent nod, I left my small group and went quickly to the table where the serving maids had placed the carafes on the heating plates.

"Let me help you."

Startled, I winced slightly and turned around. Godric had followed me and was now standing beside me.

"Well, if you want to."

While I held out a glass to him and he poured himself a drink, he wouldn't let me out of his sight.

"You handled that well, Livia. You should be proud of yourself."

Remembering our conversation back on that couch, I knew what he meant. But because I saw from the corner of my eye how my master was just moving towards the door of the hall and was about to pass close to us, I nodded just barely and innocuously. My brothers followed him and it was clear to me that when they would all come back, a different mood would prevail. They would all then be armed and perhaps even throw the Celt out. Patiently, I waited until they would all have disappeared from the hall. But contrary to my expectations, Dragan didn't leave just like that but came to stand next to me.

"I will withdraw briefly with my sons to give them a proper welcome. You stay here, Livia, and make sure everyone is comfortable and having fun."

Cold, stoic and with his hands folded behind his back as if I were a stubborn child who needed to be chastised... Wasn't my punishment enough for him? I only hoped that if I pleased him, it would make him peaceful again.

"Of course, Master."

I never thought it would be so hard to smile at someone who didn't return the same kindness. At least I was spared an unkind remark, for without another word he then rushed past me. My brothers also passed by, but from them I got a smile, a wink and from Nikolai and Yari at least a nod to show that they would greet me properly later on. Only Wadim stopped and grabbed my arms. I felt Godric stiffen next to me, but I wouldn't let my very own greeting with my eldest brother be taken away from me. I joyfully laid my forehead against his inclined head and for a few endless seconds we both just stood there with closed eyes and breathed the scent of each other. I wish it could have lasted but all too soon I felt the waiting gaze of our master on us and slowly released myself to cup his face.

"Welcome home, my brother."

As it was our custom, he leaned forward once more and kissed my forehead, before turning away and nodding at Godric as acknowledgement.

"He is very quiet."

"The entire world calls him Wadim the Silent. But if you really listen to him, you realize that's not him at all. He's just not a man for empty words." I sighed, smiling. No matter how inconvenient the occasion, I was still glad to see them again after years of absence.

Nevertheless, I was worried about what would happen later on. Would Dragan really go so far as to throw out an uninvited guest who hadn't done anything wrong so far? Nervously, I chewed on my bottom lip and tried to find a way out. At the same time, I looked at the other guests to fulfill my task. But apparently I didn't have much to do at the moment – the Merciers had already returned to a card game that Mr. Northman and Mr. Kavanagh had joined. Sir Aryan had just asked Madame Lefevre to dance again and the two of them were walking towards the open dance floor. Smiling, I turned to Sarai.

"Could you please turn the music up a little louder for them?"

So far the music had been more subtle and quieter than the previous night, but if we could help with such a simple gesture to make sure that the two of them had a good time, I was happy.

"Of course, Mistress." The young woman smiled back and I let my eyes wander further.

Lady Tatarou seemed to like our windows very much, because she was standing in front of one again, but this time she had received company from Mr. Tanaka. All who remained was...

With a quick spin I turned back to the Celt and let a quiet laugh light up my face.

"It seems you'll have to make do with my company if you don't want to go to any of the other groups."

An amused glint made his eyes both more focused and softer.

"You are very pleasant company, dear Livia. Contrary to sycophants and vampires who hide their aggressiveness to avoid trouble with the sheriffs, you are pure and honest."

Pure and honest... Ashamed I closed my eyes. That he had such an opinion of me pleased me of course, but it was not true. Unfortunately... That was the moment I made my decision.

"Sir Godric, would you accompany me for a moment? I... I have something to tell you."

Shyly I looked up to see his reaction and he nodded invitingly, gesturing to the couch where we had sat a felt eternity ago. Together we went off, but I didn't lead him to the couch but to the next room, which followed immediately. There I looked around briefly, but no human soul – and no vampire – was to be seen far and wide. Quickly I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a wall candle holder which I turned and at the same time pushed the wall inside so that the entrance to a secret passage became visible, into which I pulled Godric. If he was surprised, he hid it very well and remained silent.

After I had closed the wall door again, I had to collect myself for a few seconds. Was my action right? Was I actually allowed to risk further endangering the lives of my underlings? Because there was an unwritten law in my bloodline that no one from outside was allowed to know about the secret passageways. But I had to warn him! We were standing in total darkness, but I could see him as well as if we were standing outside in the midday sun. His forehead was slightly furrowed and his wonderfully shaped lips were slightly pinched together as if he was struggling to say something. But instead I suddenly felt his hand on my cheek and with a sigh I leaned my head into his waiting hand. Could it be that I developed feelings for him?

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Livia?"

If so, what exactly were those feelings?

"Sir... it was not originally planned that my brothers would attend the party. My master..."

There were minimal movements of his fingers, but I felt his caresses on my ear clearly, and instead of continuing to talk, the air flowed audibly from my mouth, while I closed my eyes in shivers. I had never before been aware that my ears were such erogenous zones and would ignite something in me that I had never felt before at any man's touch. Or was it only because _he_ touched me in this way?

His caresses became softer, more expansive and when his hand slid across my neck I could catch myself a little. When I opened my eyes again his gaze had taken on a hungry expression and that something inside me widened and spread to my very core. It was as if his clearly visible lust had awakened my vampire instincts as well.

"What is it, my dear? What is it you want to tell me in this night-black tunnel? Or do you not want to talk at all, but let your body speak? Your eyes are like the brightest stars again..."

His lips came dangerously close to mine while he spoke and I was close to follow the temptation and the ever-increasing urge within me. But I wasn't allowed to! There wasn't much time! Putting my right hand on his chest I stopped him in his movement.

"As much as I wish for it, Godric, we must not. He would know at once... Please, listen to me. I don't know why, but my master dislikes you and is very suspicious of you. That's why he called my brothers. I know none of them are nearly as old and powerful as you, but I fear he intends to force you out of the mansion at gunpoint. And if he knows Eric is your progeny, he may threaten him to get what he wants. And I don't want to see either of you or Eric hurt!"

My words seemed to have sobered him up, and he looked at me curiously, but at the same time with a suspicious glint.

"How do you know Eric is mine? That is not common knowledge."

His hand was now resting on the back of my neck, just moving up a little, so that I felt his fingers digging tenderly into my hair.

"I..." How could I explain it to him? Would he believe me? "I saw it."

"Explain."

"I had some kind of day dream earlier when you were touching Eric and you were both looking at each other."

"A day dream? What kind of? What did you see, Livia?"

"Um... you were there. Your hair was all in a tangle, hanging down into your face. You were only wearing old trousers and... boots and in the warm glow of torches I could see your tattoos like last night... You were bent over Eric and talking to him, offering him life instead of death. He was dying and your mouth and chin was covered in blood from the Vikings you had just killed..."

As if by magic my hand had found its way from his chest up to his mouth and slowly I let my fingertips slide over his bottom lip. My gaze was fixed on his eyes, but I felt how his lips parted and from the corners of my eyes I could see his fangs. They were so long and beautiful. Oh, how I wished at this moment that he would taste me.

"Say something, Godric," I breathed.

"Thank you for your honesty and warning. But do not worry. If Dragan should plot against me, I will respond accordingly."

Then suddenly, he clasped my face tightly and held my gaze captive with his unwavering gaze. I felt as if he let a part of his powerful aura flow directly into me and I knew that it was as strong as a maker's command.

"If it comes to a fight, do nothing. You do not take your Master's side and if he gives you an order you will hear his words but your body will not move and react to it."

His voice was clear and tender, but it had a strength that he hadn't yet shown to me. I realized that he was really glamouring me and couldn't help but nod obediently at his commands.

"Why?" I managed to ask nonetheless.

For a long time he just looked at me, but then he closed the gap between us and his lips finally pressed against mine. It was a longing, sweet kiss, and I really wish it was under different circumstances. But all too quickly I felt another breath of air on my face as he moved away from me.

"It will hopefully protect you. But now come, Dragan has just left his office with his sons."

For a brief moment, the question popped into my mind as to how he could know that. But his gaze still held me captive, so I just reached beside me and opened the hidden door to go back to the banquet hall with him.


	6. The execution

**A/N: Remember the rating...**

* * *

**Chapter 6 ~ The execution**

I was amazed by her insane innocence. Abused and kept small by her maker, she had still kept a pure heart and integrity. Corruption was, in my estimation, totally foreign to her...

Her hand in mine felt good. But she was right, this was not the moment to give in to our urges, however much she and I may have been aroused. I had stolen a first kiss and prayed silently to all the gods of my youth that I would get the chance to do so again after the end of that night.

Just before we entered the banquet hall again, I let go of Livia's hand, but the attention of everyone there was focused exclusively on my Eric. If I had not been focused on Dragan, but had instead kept an eye on our bond, I would certainly have noticed the end of the card game. Eric's end of our bond pulsated with anger and murderousness and with his strong hands he had clasped the throats of the two brothers and held them pinned on the carpet without much effort. With their fingernails they scratched the skin on his arms and tried to free themselves, but they would not succeed. Once my Viking was in that fighting state, he felt no more pain – even silver could hardly stop him then.

Livia had taken one more step into the room than I had taken before she became aware of the scene, and was now standing right next to me. Her body was frozen but I could see how her feelings were reflected in her eyes – her beautiful eyes.

"Livia, do something! He's going to kill them!"

But the young half vampiress did not respond to the French woman's call. Unfortunately Dragan had heard her call and in the next second he and his sons stood around Eric and the two Frenchmen like everyone else.

"What is the meaning of this? Unhand them at once, Northman!"

"Oh, I don't think so," growled my progeny, and I looked at Athena, asking wordlessly if there was already a decision on how to proceed. With a nod she gave the signal to me as well as to our comrades-in-arms and everything else happened like in slow motion then.

While the three young serving maids cried out in horror, I vamped myself at Dragan's side and before he could react I bent his arms on his back while I closed my right arm around his throat and forced him to his knees. Looking around me quickly, I saw his eldest wanting to pounce on me. He had a sword in his hand and already raised it, ready to literally make me a head shorter. But my old friend Kaito was between us in the next second and fended off his attack effortlessly with his weapon, which looked like a walking stick and had probably been hidden under his coat. The two of them committed a merciless fight and also from all other sides around me there were clashes of weapons. After Dragan had shaken off the surprise of my spontaneous attack, he began to fight against my iron grip. I heard him bare his fangs and tried to bite me in the arm. This elicited a wicked laugh from me and I closed my hand tighter around his wrists. It did not take long and I heard the bones breaking. His painful hissing gave me deep satisfaction and I approached his face.

"If I were you, I would keep still. Surely you remember what I did to your uncle?"

While I was talking to him, I bent and stiffened the fingers of my right hand and made them claw-like. Slowly and with relish I drew bloody streaks through the skin on his neck and felt him give up his resistance and going limp in my arms. Pathetic. Such a cowardly example of a vampire was not worth having someone like Livia as progeny.

I quickly took a look at her, but she was no longer standing where I had left her. But instead of interfering in the fight she had turned her back to it and was just trying to calm the three young human women. Apparently, she had managed it, for after a crystal-clear order from her to go to the others the three did not hesitate for long, but walked out of the hall with quick steps. She herself whirled around and again stood between the three and all of us, visibly ready to defend her serving maids.

Yes... that's what I called courageous and brave behavior.

"Livia, as your maker, I command you to fight with your brothers! Don't just stand there like a stupid child!"

The exuberant laughter of Eric in my ears, who visibly enjoyed the battle as he was fighting with the Markaitis brothers Nikolai and Yari and Aryan Sharma at the same time, I continued watching Livia. And indeed, my command worked and again made her freeze to motionlessness after having heard the command of Dragan.

She stood there like the eye of the storm in this hall – around her brutal fighting, laughter, loud lamentation, the clang of weapons and then the unmistakable sound of a dagger cutting through the chest into a heart. The French woman's triumphant scream faded away as she watched Eoin spit blood and his body sank to the ground in the manner of vampires. But her victory took its revenge quickly, for forgetting her guard, she did not see Athena approaching her and thrusting a small elegant blade into her chest.

Then a haunting whisper reached my ears and my gaze again sought the young half vampiress. Her brothers Arman and Rinal stood by her side and while Arman was ready to defend them against possible attackers with a raised sword, the youngest of Dragan's sons had grabbed Livia by her shoulders and tried to free her from her rigidity.

"Sister, what's wrong with you? Say something! Arman, I can't help her! What shall we do?"

Meanwhile, Kaito had finally had enough of showing Wadim Markaitis off like a student and tied him up with a long silver chain after he had knocked him down.

In the middle of the turmoil the two Merciers were still lying on the floor, whom Eric had broken their necks to join the fight. By now he had also incapacitated the two Markaitis brothers and taken their swords from them. Aryan was pressed against a wall by Athena and threatened with her dagger against his chest. Seeing that all I knew that the fight was over. All in all it had not even lasted five minutes and my opponent had been the most disappointing of all. Frustrated, I growled at him and once again increased the pressure on his arms, which made him whimper miserably.

Then I saw from the corner of my eye how one of the Markaitis brothers pulled a dagger from his boots and tried to thrust it into Eric's side. But even before I could warn him, my progeny had already taken the dagger from him with a swift move and set out to make him feel the blade himself.

A bloodcurdling scream led him pause.

"Please... stop... All of you..."

It was Livia and when I looked at her again, her face was red from her tears and her gaze was fixed on Eric and the dagger, the tip of which was already in Nikolai's chest.

"Why all this? Explain it."

When no one answered for the next few seconds, she clenched her hands to fists and her face distorted with rage.

"EXPLAIN IT!"

"With joy, my dear," Athena said calmly then and handed Aryan over to Kaito who led him next to the eldest Markaitis son and tied him up as well.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, especially that the humans witnessed this. Nevertheless, it was unavoidable."

With a calm gesture, she began to wipe her dagger with her sleeve, then let it disappear under her clothes again and looked at all of us one by one.

"In case some of you aren't yet aware, I am the Magistra of Europe. A crime has been committed and will be punished here tonight."

"A crime? What is this? Who is supposed to have committed a crime?"

The youngest son of Dragan demanded to know, and from his eyes spoke indeed nescience. Focusing back on the young woman I could not help but notice how disbelief first replaced the rage on her face, only to make place for a deep sadness. When she lowered her head, Rinal noticed this too and he looked at her questioningly.

"Sister?"

But she remained silent and Athena spoke to the one who was on trial.

"Dragan Markaitis, you are accused of having created a half vampire. According to the Statutes of the Council of the Ancients, any half vampire must be killed immediately after creation or, if the maker doesn't wish to do it himself, report it to the Authority so that the act can be performed by another vampire. On the basis of countless pieces of evidence, you have been convicted and found guilty by Her Excellency to have broken the law. Do you have any last words that you wish to say?"

"A..." Rinal looked at his sister in disbelief. "A half vampire?"

"I'm sorry," Livia muttered with her face still lowered, and I saw her relax her hands.

But before I could concentrate any further on that fact, Dragan shook in my grip with an angry laugh that sounded hysterical at the same time.

"You'll all go to hell," he screamed. "My sons, as your maker I-"

Before he could speak any further, I tightened my grip around his throat and tore off his head without further ado. While I stood there covered in his remains and blood, incredible cries came from the heirs of the Markaitis clan when the connection to their maker was severed so abruptly. But the only thing I really heard was a soft sigh – it was so full of relief. But when I searched for her gaze and she returned it, all I could see was sad acceptance.

"It is done," Athena remarked. Then she turned to Livia as well. "Come, child."

Her brothers were still writhing in pain and the others, like me, were at least partly covered in blood, but that did not seem to impress Livia on the outside. Proud and with a stoic face she was about to take a step towards the magistra when Rinal grabbed her hand.

"No!" Then he jumped up and stood in front of her. With his left hand he held her behind him, while he still pressed his right hand to the spot above his heart, as if the pressure exerted could ease the pain of his torn bond.

"I refuse to let you have my sister. What proof do you think you have?"

"Rinal-" whispered Livia, but she was violently interrupted by him.

"Silence, sister. Without having heard any proof, you won't give yourself to the true death."

"As you wish, Rinal Markaitis. While I cannot imagine that you are truly ignorant of your sister's condition, none of you should accuse us of having made a rash choice. Rinal, your sister is more human than vampire. She has a heartbeat, even if she can slow it down enough to hide it. That alone would be sufficient proof. Furthermore, her connection to Dragan was so weak that he had to give her his blood constantly to keep her under control. You too will have noticed that she has no scent of her own, but always smelled like your maker. That's why you couldn't drink last night, isn't it, Livia?"

The young half vampiress just stood there, staring at us with widened eyes. I could imagine what was going on inside her. She had always tried hard to hide her otherness. But it had been a mistake of Dragan to underestimate Kaito's power of observation and sense of duty.

"Even so," her brother interjected, "she's not dangerous after all. She is twenty-seven years old and has never hurt anyone. And... with a heartbeat she can't be dangerous to anyone. You don't have to kill her!"

It was touching how much he stood up for his sister and fought for her life. But I saw Athena had more to say when, after a quick glance at her cellphone, she suddenly focused on me.

"Her Excellency knows that you have further evidence to present, Godric. Let's share it with us."

With a sigh, I looked down at the bloody remains of Dragan and did how the Pythoness had said. If she already knew because she had seen it, there was no point in keeping it a secret from the others.

"A beating heart in a vampire's chest would be no threat indeed, Rinal. But Livia is immune to sunlight and silver."

Again I saw her disbelief in her eyes, which then turned into a feeling I had to close my eyes to. Betrayal... Yes, she had confided in me, in a way, after she had put her trust in me and I had shamefully betrayed her trust. My mind was still very much aware of my obligation, but slowly and incessantly she had pulled me under her spell, so that I felt bad now. How ironic... Just a few hours ago I had secretly reprimanded Eric for reacting so sympathetically to Livia.

After my revealing words it had become deadly quiet around us.

"Oh my God," whispered Aryan Sharma and Athena raised her hand to ask for silence.

"Of course this changes things considerably."

Her tone was sad and I knew that this was not what she had guessed. I had known Athena Tatarou for a long time and one thing was clear, she took no pleasure in executing someone she liked. And Livia had also become dear to her undead heart.

"Livia-"

This time it was me who asked for silence.

"I am not finished with my observations, Magistra. Yes, at first sight, it may seem that Livia is an extremely dangerous creature. But we should not ignore her circumstances. In the course of my task here, I researched her background."

Again I looked her into her eyes to see if she knew her own story. But I could not interpret her gaze.

"What do you know about your creation, Livia?"

With a surrendered sigh she kneeled down and knowingly put herself in a physically inferior position. Had she already given up on herself?

"What is there of interest? My mother and I were in a car accident where she died. Dragan found me and turned me. Or at least he tried – as everyone now knows, it didn't work out so well..."

So she did not know. Suddenly feeling as old as I was, I knelt down with slow movements opposite her and took her hands in mine. I almost expected that she would refuse to touch me. But like in the secret passage she seemed to enjoy my touch even now and her hands became heavy in mine as she relaxed.

"After five sons, Dragan wanted a daughter. But not just any daughter – he wanted a perfect one. Even if you have a hardly noticeable scent of your own because of his blood, your blood group is clearly recognizable, for someone who knows about it. Are you aware that AB-negative is the rarest blood type in the world? It is no coincidence that you have it. You yourself told me that Dragan invested in innovative ideas and supported different branches of research with funds. But he also had a great interest in cell reproduction and cloning and how to create a healthy baby in the laboratory. He had _you_ created from his DNA, Livia. But he not only gave birth to you with perfectly healthy genetic material, but he also made sure that you grew up under perfect conditions that he specified. He bought the woman who raised you. And when you reached a comfortable age for him, he arranged the accident in which he let her die. But to you, he acted as a savior who had given you a new life."

She looked at me, but her gaze went into nowhere. Then, suddenly, she smiled.

"So you're saying I'm a female monster of Frankenstein. How fitting, I loved to read that book in my youth..."

"You guessed it already, didn't you? The fact that you hid from him that the sun could not harm you and you can touch silver had a reason, am I right?"

Slowly, she lowered her head and I felt she wanted to take her hands away from me. But I could not let her. The others had to hear, had to hear from her, that her humanity was her greatest weapon. I closed my hands around hers and forced her with slightly pressure to look at me again.

"Answer me, Livia," I ask her softly.

She looked at me searchingly for a long time and I hoped she recognized the sincerity in me that I wanted to help her. When her gaze became as gentle as it had been during our time alone in my rooms yesterday, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I had a hunch... When my master realized that I wasn't what a newborn vampire should be, he nearly panicked. He told me the stories of the half vampires and what their fate had been. I realized how fatal a mistake could be. At first he hid me completely from the outside world, only my brothers quickly realized what I had to be, even if no one spoke it ever out loud. Only Rinal wasn't there during that time."

She looked at her brother with affectionate expression.

"When you came to meet me, I had already learned to suppress my heartbeat. He had condemned the others to silence with a maker's command. He couldn't do that to me because of our little connection, but he made me swear never to tell anyone."

"When did you realize that the sun doesn't affect you?"

My Eric asked this question and Athena wanted to visibly know the answer too, because she nodded affirmatively.

"I think I was in my eighth year as a vampire. In those days, the servants were all frightened of my master. He found it... amusing to present them a human vampire and gain their trust. At the time, he had a very young concubine for his own amusement among the serving maids. But she had had enough. She couldn't stand his sexual advances anymore, but saw no other escape then to kill herself. She had planned to drown herself in the lake during the day. After my transformation I had forced myself to sleep in the daytime hours, but soon I got tired of it. I didn't need rest periods if I drank blood regularly. _That day_ I had been walking through the corridors of the house in search of something to do, when I saw her wading into the middle of the lake in tears. By the shore it is very shallow, but in the middle it gets deep quickly and I knew that she couldn't swim. I knew what she was going to do and without thinking I ran outside and brought her back inside. That hadn't been easy though… Our clothes were completely wet because she had already sunk deep down. Even with my vampire strength I had difficulties to pull her ashore. Do you have any idea how heavy wet clothes are?"

I could not help but smile at her indignant tone of voice at the injustice of wet clothes gaining weight.

"I can imagine it."

She huffed, withdrew her hands before I could react and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Do not mock me, Godric. Thanks to my living heart I still have to breathe, but I can do without air for a longer time than normal humans. That was our rescue; otherwise we would both have drowned that day because my legs had also got tangled up in the many layers of our dresses that my master had insisted we wear. When we finally got back into the house, several minutes had passed and gradually I realized that the sun had never burned me at all."

Then she fell silent and seemed to be at odds with herself. When I saw from the corner of my eye that this time Athena was about to ask a question, I quickly raised my hand and told her silently to remain quiet. I was so proud of Livia that she had decided to tell us her story. She should be given all the time she needed without being interrupted. With a low yet firm voice Livia then continued to tell us all more of her past.

"She was crying and screaming because I had saved her from death, and the other men and women who had known her longer than me couldn't calm her down either. But after some time... I just held that young girl and after I think two hours, when our clothes were almost dry again, she told me about herself and the others. After that I could understand her. If I were in her place, I probably would have tried to do the same. From that day on I saw my master for what he was – the real monster who had snatched all our _employees_ away from their families, kidnapped them to us and not seldom made them compliant by means of brutal violence or rape. I knew his efforts to get a foot in the door of the European authority and I could imagine that when he learnt of my gift, he would use me to have potential political opponents brutally murdered during the day. I couldn't let that happen."

Pride made my chest swell as I listened to her. Dragan may have been a monster, there was no denying that. But still he had succeeded in his plan – Livia was really perfect. Apart from her tender and lovely appearance and her delicious blood scent she had a strength of character that I missed in the modern beings of today.

I would have loved to take her hands again, but she still had her arms wrapped around herself. So I just gave her a grateful smile and then turned to Athena, who without a doubt had recorded Livia's words and send them on to her maker via her phone.

"As you said, Athena. Livia is more human than vampire and it is precisely her humanity that saved her from becoming a puppet of Dragan. She deserves to live. She-"

"I don't know why you talk around it! She's a fucking half vampire! I don't know why you let her live, Magistra. By the Spirits, just kill this dangerous creature."

All of a sudden it got loud around me again. Everyone was shouting. Rinal and Arman stood left and right of Livia again and showed Aryan their fangs, which made him laugh out loud and calling them babies.

But the only thing that caught my attention was Livia. Her gaze was directed into the distance as if her spirit was miles away and her hands had slowly slid into her lap. There they rested now and I wondered what she saw.

_Where are you, dear? Do not give up, the verdict on your life has not been decided yet, Livia! _

I tried to send her my thoughts, but this time she simply did not hear them or she ignored me. How could she fight for everyone else, but not for herself?

"SILENCE!"

Startled by her roaring voice I turned around to the magistra. I had never heard about Athena Tatarou raising her voice. She was always a very calm and considerate vampiress. But in that moment, her composure slipped and let me glimpse into her past. At that moment I saw that the Pythia had chosen an Amazon as her daughter. Every softness had left her face and she looked at all the noisy vampires as if she wanted to impale them with her dagger, which she could extend to a spear.

"Whatever her Excellency will decide about Livia, none of you will be able to influence," she hissed. "My maker hears and sees everything and she hasn't yet told me her verdict. However, there are two matters we can resolve in advance."

With these words she turned to the oldest Markaitis heir who tried unsuccessfully to free himself from his chains without being noticed. She looked at him sternly.

"No matter what will be decided, you and your brothers won't be affected by it. You can go your way and live your life. But if you ever raise your weapons again against any of us, you forfeit your life and will be executed by me."

"Then do it now. For as soon as you unfasten me, I will avenge my family's honor."

"NO!"

Wadim the Silent had an amazingly soft voice of deep timbre. But Livia did not want to hear that he wanted to sign his death warrant so easily. Faster than even I could react, she jumped up from beside me and knelt in front of him, cupping his face.

"Wadim, please don't throw your life away."

"It may be that his behavior hadn't been appropriate to the humans in this house in your opinion, but he was our maker, sister."

"And what does that mean? That you must go to your death for him too? He wasn't a good maker, Wadim, he isn't worth it.

"Don't judge him, ungrateful child. Just because you didn't come over properly, this has happened to him. You are to blame for his true death, Livia!"

A growl escaped my throat as I turned my angry gaze towards the second oldest Markaitis. But I was not alone. Rinal, Arman and Yari also growled at their brother, while Wadim's gaze grew surprisingly soft.

"Refrain from such accusations, Nikolai. Livia isn't to blame and you know that. But tell me, sister, what do you mean? Why wasn't he a good maker to you?"

Her eyes became sad and her hands began to tremble slightly. Then she looked up to find Rinal's eyes.

"You were barely present at the time, brother, and cannot know it. But the fact is that our connection hardly existed. He had no power over me with a maker's command, and in my early years he often humiliated, hurt and killed our employees when he didn't like my behavior because that was the only way he could tame me."

"But that was years ago! How can you still resent him? You were a newborn. He loved you."

Smiling sadly, Livia shook her head and I wish I could do something to take away the pain of her memories. But there was no way around it if she wanted to convince her brothers of what Dragan had been.

"No, Nikolai. He gave you love, but from me he demanded… services in return for his affection. He abused me – again and again. He raped and blackmailed me with my affection for our humans because he knew how much I was concerned with their wellbeing."

With a pleading look, she turned back to Wadim and like before when they were greeting each other, they both put their foreheads together.

"I know what you feel for him and also what he felt for you. The few times that I could feel it too, being in our bonds, were one of the best moments in my time as a vampire."

"You're not a vampire! You-"

I gave Kaito a grateful look as he silenced the Indian with a hard blow to the back of his head. But Livia was not impressed by it. Again she exuded calm in her quiet conversation with her eldest brother and that made me somehow hope too, that he would choose life.

"I have always admired your sense of honor, my brother. But neither he nor I are worth giving your life... Think of your companion."

"Show me," he whispered and Livia tilted her head without hesitation.

With a gentleness that I had not thought possible after watching his fighting style, he buried his fangs in her neck and she closed her eyes with a sigh. While doing so, she put her hands on his torso to support herself. What she did not see, was her hands touching the silver chain. And nothing happened. This was the visible proof for everyone else that she was really immune to silver. Before anyone could comment on it, the oldest Markaitis broke away from her and licked his blood-soaked lips.

"I'm sorry, sister."

I did not want to, but my eyes were fixed on the two bite wounds that were quickly healing. Her blood smelled extremely of Dragan, but I still felt the irresistible urge to bury my teeth in her elegant neck as well.

"You understand now, brother?"

"What did you see, Wadim?"

Without releasing the eye contact with Livia, Wadim spoke to his brothers.

"You all know my gift, brothers. I will not reveal any of the atrocities he committed against our sister over the years. But believe me when I tell you that our maker is indeed not worth dying for."

"Bullshit!"

Before Eric could stop him, Nikolai had pulled another dagger from his boot and flung it in my direction. It was clear he wanted me dead for executing Dragan. I had to admit that it was a brave, albeit pointless step. It would have been no problem for me to evade the weapon. However, to show him how senseless it was, I wanted to intercept it out of the air and therefore remained seated. In the next second I regretted my decision, however. For before I could raise my hand to catch the dagger, young Rinal threw himself in front of me and stopped the weapon with his body. Just as the blade was cutting into his chest, he collapsed into my arms and Livia's scream echoed in the great hall.

_"Rinal!"_

Holding him upright I felt how his strength left him quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yari's disbelieving look while turning away from his brother when Athena made her threat come true. Nikolai Markaitis followed his maker into the true death. But none of his siblings gave him a last thought. Livia bent over Rinal and pressed her hands left and right against the dagger, but she did not dare to pull it out. Her hands trembled and she looked at him with a painfully distorted face.

"You fool. This is Godric. He wouldn't have let the dagger hit him!"

"Reflex..." the boy gurgled and spat blood. "Sorry..."

Next to us, I saw Wadim fighting with his chain again and I gave Eric a silent sign to free him. No sooner had it happened than he knelt beside me and let his brother lean on him while he held his hand. Then Yari was also next to Livia and they all gave Rinal the last escort.

"Please... Livia is the best of us... if anyone deserves to live, it's her..."

All thoughts of Livia's blood were forgotten and I felt guilty and was so angry at Nikolai after what had just happened. I turned to the young vampire.

"You will not be forgotten, Rinal Markaitis. I thank you for your courage and your will to fight."

Although his eyes were half closed and I felt his spirit drift away, I saw him smile, while blood ran down his forehead.

"It was an honor meeting you… Sir Godric." He coughed even more blood but instead of falling apart, Livia seemed to be getting stronger. She moved even closer to her brother and looked him gently in the eyes.

"My brother, may your soul find peace in the eternal vastness of the grasslands where you were born."

With his last strength the young vampire lifted his arm and touched the cheek of his sister.

"Please... Livia... live..."

Then his consciousness died and his body collapsed completely into a mass of steaming blood and clothes.

Next to me Wadim let his head hang in silent mourning, while Yari's eyes reddened with tears. My gaze sought Livias, but she had leaned back and held her bloodstained hand over her heart while her eyes were closed.

No one spoke. All those still present and conscious respected the unspoken minute of silence for the young vampire who reflexively had wanted to protect me. Through my arrogance I once again had an innocent life on my conscience. I had not minded to execute Dragan – he had been a cruel tyrant. But Rinal Markaitis did not deserve to die. I wish I had met him at another time. Maybe I would have even taken him under my wing, as I intend to do with Livia. Because, like her, he was of strong character and willing to fight for others. What a waste of precious life!

I felt that my innermost being began to drift more and more into dark thoughts, but I did not see myself in a position to stop it. What was the point of my age and strength if I could not protect the next generation from themselves and others? What-

"Sister. How is it that you can seem to take his death so easily? He was the closest to you from all of us."

Tired, I turned a little and saw that the third Markaitis' son stood a little behind Yari. Although he stood there stiff as a stick, his hands trembled slightly and he was as pale as if he had not drunk for a year. Looking at all four of them, I realized that the young half vampiress was indeed the one who was best able to cope with the true death of Rinal. Without haste she just stood up and looked like a death goddess as the still fresh blood dripped from her face, arms and black dress. Looking at what was once her brother, she spoke to everyone and no one.

"Twenty-five..." Then she looked at Arman with a calm expression on her face, but her eyes spoke a different language.

"Rinal is the twenty-fifth dead man I will bury since I have lived in this house. Not counting Nikolai, Madame Lefevre and Mr. Kavanagh. No death has ever been easy, Arman. Be glad Dragan allowed you to go out and explore the world. It was more peaceful out there than here, and you didn't have to learn to cope with the death of loved ones all the time. I am glad to see you aren't as hardened as our master was."

With that she turned to Athena and looked at her expectantly.

"You spoke of two things that can be done before Her Excellency's decision. What would the second one be, Magistra?"

"My condolences on your loss. The boy need not have died."

Livia accepted the words with a sublime nod, but otherwise waited silently for what Athena would say next.

"The second matter concerns your serving maids, boys and the children. Even though we've been living in public with the humans for a few years now, the inner structure of our society cannot be known to mortals. This includes the existence of the Magisterium and how we carry out executions. Your staff must forget about it tonight. Godric, Eric and I will change their memories."

With sad eyes she turned to the oldest Markaitis. "Wadim, you are the heir to this estate. It is for you to decide what will happen to the humans. You may continue the estate and keep all of them. Or you can send them away. If you do so, we will take away more than just the memory of tonight. Make your choice."

"What if someone can't be glamoured, theoretically?"

It was just a whisper, but we all heard it.

"No human is immune to glamour, young one. But theoretically speaking... well, we'd have to kill such a person."

"I see."

Livia slowly walked to the remains of Nikolai and knelt down. Her question seemed strange to me and I wanted to ask her what she was doing with this information. But then Wadim stood up beside me and I turned my attention to him. Sensing the movements of the others I knew that they were doing the same in anticipation of his decision. But he turned towards a window behind him and walked there slowly while he began to speak.

"Livia is right. I have a companion out there waiting for me. I have no use for this house or the land. What I have seen through her blood leads me to the conclusion that all those who work here have been exploited. They have received no wages whatsoever in all these years. We will change their memories so that they belief that their employment has ended and will not be renewed. They will be paid for their work and will be able to go their own ways. The children- What are we going to do with the children? He took them from orphanages or kidnapped them from their families. They are all presumed dead."

A mean laugh rose among us and Aryan Sharma nodded in the opposite direction from Wadim.

"Very good diversionary tactic, Markaitis. While you're prattling on about the brats here, the freak has taken off. Very good," he grinned and then began to laugh scornfully again.

"Is that true, Wadim? Damn it! Eric, Godric, Kaito, find her and bring her back."

"That won't be necessary, Magistra. She won't flee. She's just making sure none of her charges die tonight."

Calmly he stood at the window and watched the Amazon, who, amidst the Indian's laughter, stormed towards him with an angry, distorted face. With a sweeping movement she had pulled her special dagger out of her dress and pressed Wadim against the wall. The blade of her weapon scratched his neck and tasted his blood, but he did not defend himself and held still.

"Speak, Markaitis. What is she up to? And don't you dare lie to me, boy. Her Excellency sees everything and takes all what happens for her decision."

As I stood up, at least externally ready for whatever might come, Athena looked angrily over her shoulder.

"Can someone please shut that Indian up? He's getting on my nerves!"

Again the said vampire received a blow from Kaito, but this time it did not only silence him, but made him unconscious.

"My thanks."

"My pleasure, Magistra."

Then she turned back to Wadim and my thoughts drifted away. I let them and my senses wander the corridors and halls and all the rooms I already knew from that building. Only in passing I heard Wadim explain that the girl who Livia had saved as a young vampiress was descended from fairies. She had no powers at all, but her blood still tasted sweeter and that was the reason why Dragan had kept her as a concubine. Unfortunately glamour did not work for her because of her lineage.

"Well, if you value that woman's life, she'll just have to keep working for you then! But I am getting impatient. I want Livia here until her Excellency's decision so what are you three waiting for?"

It was clear, that she meant Eric, Kaito and me. They started to act on her request but then I noticed something out of order.

"No. They are awake, waiting for the three of us to leave the room so they can escape."

"What?"

Oh, yes, that was a smart move by the Merciers. They were almost completely forgotten during all the hustle and bustle of the last few minutes. Had I not let my senses wander in search of _her_ consciousness, I would not have noticed that they had already fully recovered from their broken necks and had kept still until now in order not to attract attention. But now they looked at me with shocked glances and I gave them a murderous smile, which made them tremble.

"Do not worry, we will come to you. Therefore you cannot leave us yet. Make yourselves comfortable. I am sure Kaito has a nice long silver chain to tie you up with."

"Godric! Livia-"

"I have already found her," I assured the Greek vampiress and left the hall.


	7. A goodbye

**Chapter 7 ~ A goodbye**

With the angry and at the same time frightened cries of the French brothers in my ear, who had just been tied up, I made my way to the kitchen. Thanks to Eric's and my search earlier that day I now knew the way and could have been there in seconds. But I deliberately walked slowly to give Livia time too to do what her brother had given her time for. Despite a missing bond, the two were very close when they could communicate with each other without really speaking.

When I entered the kitchen like hours before, I heard her voice. Again she was surrounded by her staff and tried to calm them down. This time I went to the edge of the mezzanine floor and jumped down without hesitation. A chorus of nervous cries hit me and I smelled the children's tears. When I touched the ground, Livia stiffened and immediately whirled around with her daggers in her hands, ready to attack me.

"I will _not_ hand Karina over to you. And don't tell me that she will be able to continue working for one of my brothers. She also deserves to finally get out of here! But Lady Tatarou will never allow that until her memory gets changed. Am I right?"

"Yes."

I did not need to say more. She knew it all herself. Slowly, I walked up to her and held out my hands to show that I was unarmed. That made her laugh dryly.

"As if you needed weapons, Godric. You _are_ a weapon."

I nodded in agreement.

"And yet you are ready to fight me. Come. The magistra demands your presence."

"How kindly put. But I won't leave before you swear to me that you won't be looking for Karina!"

A sigh escaped me. I felt so tired. But I would not allow her to remain defensive towards me. Roughly overestimated, there were about three hundred boys and girls, men and women in this house, and should they forget their fear and stand against us vampires, they would ultimately lose, but they could carry one or the other of us to their true deaths. It would be an unnecessary bloodshed.

"I am sure that Mistress Markaitis has already told you that you will be free from tonight on," I said to the bystanders. "All of you. At the end of the night we will manipulate your memories so that you will forget the horror that you have experienced here. You can live far away from here and build a new life for yourself. The new master of the house, Wadim Markaitis, will compensate you according to your time that you have spent here. Do not be afraid."

A murmur went through the rows and the subliminally aggressive atmosphere relaxed a little. Again I held out my hand to Livia and looked expectantly at her.

"The woman Karina is safe where she is hiding right now. That I swear to you. Surely you have already advised her never to talk about what she experienced here. I am sorry that she has to keep these memories for the rest of her life. But unfortunately that cannot be changed."

And just like that, her will to fight left her body. Her arms sank to her body before she dropped the daggers. Livia closed her eyes and I jumped to her side with two quick steps to catch her just as she collapsed onto the floor.

An outcry went through the people around us and I felt like they were all taking a step closer and narrowing the circle around us. I firmly embraced Livia's shoulders, pushed my left hand under her legs and rose as I pressed her to my chest.

"Stay here for the time being, we will come and get you at a later hour."

Without another word, I lifted both of us into the air and left the kitchen with Livia the same way I had entered in.

As my slow steps echoed through a hallway, I heard the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

"Is it easier now that you no longer have to slow your heart down?"

I hoped to make eye contact with her, but she just nodded silently. Then, suddenly, she put her hand over my heart and whispered with her eyes closed.

"Why didn't you kill me yesterday if you knew it from the start?"

"Dragan would have used your skills immediately if he knew about them. But you lived as a vampire for twenty-seven years without being noticed and killing someone. We wanted to know why. We do not kill for no reason, Livia. Before the Statutes of the Council of Ancients were enacted, there was a massacre in which nearly two hundred vampires were killed during the day. This was before my time and the tale about it was told to all newborn vampires as a horror story to make them understand how important a secure daytime hiding place is. It took nearly ten years to find the half vampire who could walk in daylight and by then countless more vampires had fallen victim to him."

"I see. If my master had-"

"He is no longer your master, Livia!" I stopped and looked at her sternly. "Had I known about you earlier, I would have taken you out of here. Vampires like him... I am glad he did not break you."

She moved a bit in my arms so that she could put her hands on my cheeks. Her skin was so infinitely soft and I closed my eyes for a brief moment with an inaudible sigh.

"The brand on your back is from your maker?"

Gentle curiosity spoke from her voice, but in her eyes I saw that she already guessed my answer.

"Dragan did not deserve you."

"Nor did your maker deserve you. And yet, they shaped us into what we are today. Without him, Eric Northman would have died in that forest under the stars and that torchlight, because you wouldn't have been there. And without my mas- without Dragan, I never would have been born. And without him and his obsession with safety, I wouldn't be here today too. For Kaito-sama would have killed me on first suspicion if he hadn't been able to lock himself safely in his room."

She was right, and there was nothing I could say in response. That was the hard truth and we both knew it.

Slowly, I sat down with her in my arms on a bench under a large painting and looked at her for a long time. Then I let my now free hand glide over her cheek, still smeared with Rinal's now dried blood. Her bottom lip trembled as if she was crying without tears and then she jumped up. But instead of fleeing my touch, she straddled and embraced me, hiding her face in my neck.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I've tried so hard. I always wanted to get better, so that I could prove to him that he could let me out of here some day and I could explore the world like my brothers. I wanted to see the sunrise on the Eiffel Tower and read all the books in all the libraries of the world! Why me, Godric? Why did I have to wake up as a half vampire?"

Something contracted painfully in my chest and I hugged her tighter as she began to sob quietly. Minutes went by, just holding her. At some point she tilted her head and I felt her soft lips against my neck.

"Nothing is decided yet, dear one. The Pythoness has never taken so long to make a decision. I think it is a good sign that you will be spared."

I buried my face in her hair and sucked her scent into my lungs. Dragan's blood slowly faded in her and nuances of her own bewitching scent began to emerge. I had to open my lips, otherwise my fangs would have cut my bottom lip, so aroused I became by her scent.

"I doubt I will ever be able to drink anything but AB-negative again."

I let my voice sound amused, but it missed its mark. She straitened herself up a little and looked me in the eye. Grief and resignation... I saw no hope in her eyes and it almost broke my heart.

"It is not over yet, Livia," I repeated and cupped her face gently. "I want you to come with me after this night. Dallas has several beautiful libraries and in my private library alone you can spend several years. Because to read most books, you have to learn many different languages, most of which are already extinct."

That put a smile on her face. But the anticipation did not reach her eyes. Instead, she brushed a few strands of hair that had come loose from her neck.

"No matter what happens, I want you to remember me. As I am, the real me. Drink from me, Godric."

This came completely unexpected and I stared at her in disbelief.

"What are you offering me?"

"I see your flame. Of all the vampires, I can see the life flames. That is my most personal gift. But I only see it when I reach out and touch my special vision. Not so with you. Ever since you walked through the door into this house, I've seen your flame again and again by itself and it doesn't look good. You have to take care of it. Surprise yourself, act instinctively instead of thinking about it. Find fun and joy, because as I said, the world needs flames like yours. I want you to act instinctively even now – don't think about it. Take what you want. Don't hold back, I know you want it. You-"

I closed her mouth with my lips and kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. Without turning back. We tasted each other's fangs with our tongues and it was the most erotic feeling I had ever experienced with anyone other than Eric. With force I let go of her tender lips, because otherwise I would have come then and there. But I was not finished with her yet. While I pressed her to me and let her feel my arousal, I let my mouth wander down her throat and waited no longer. When she buried her hands in my hair I sank my teeth into her skin. To my shame I must confess that I was no longer able to be tender to her and was sure that it caused her pain. But she threw her head in the back of her neck with such joyful moans that I forgot all morality. When her blood flowed into my mouth it was like ambrosia and I knew that Dragan had not only used _his_ DNA for his daughter...

My eyes widened and something awakened inside me. From deep down an irresistible desire shot through my veins; even though I had been sure that it would never come back. But, unfortunately, as a much too young vampire, my maker once gave me a fairy he had been able to catch. Livia did not taste nearly as sweet as that young fae over two thousand years ago and yet it triggered a hunger that scared me and that I could not resist. I drank and drank. When her arms grew weaker and her moans quieter, I did the only thing I could think of to save her life. I called Eric to me with such desperate strength that it did not take him two seconds to appear next to us. Unbelievingly, he stared at us and I pushed all my fear for her life through our bond.

_Make me stop! She is part fae too!_

While I could not help but moan with a sigh of pleasure as Livia's hands slowly sank down my arms and gave me goose bumps, I watched over her shoulder as Eric continued to stare at me indecisively.

"How?"

Yes... how? How could my progeny keep me from draining her dry? I growled in frustration. We had to think of something quickly; otherwise I would have another innocent Markaitis on my conscience! But I could not think. My mind told me clearly that I had to stop. But the sweet taste of the fae in her combined with the unexpectedly high oxygen level in her blood made it impossible for me... It had been a long time since I drank from humans. And as much as I loved Eric's vampire blood on my lips, there was nothing like the rush the oxygen gave me when I drank from living beings. I closed my eyes with relish and enjoyed the feeling when my stomach was filled with her delicious blood.

But then Eric's hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my bliss.

"I'm sorry, but if she's going to die, let me at least taste her first too."

_No!_

Angrily, I growled at him through our bond, but he just grinned impudently, lifted her weak arm up and bit her forearm without hesitation.

_Mine! _

With an angry hiss I let go of her bloodstained neck, pulled her behind me with a quick movement to protect her from him and closed my hand around the throat of my brazen son. But instead of resisting my grip, he sighed contentedly and that brought me back to the bottom of the frightening facts.

"You did not mean to taste-."

Immediately, I turned to Livia, who was very weak in my arms, and let Eric go.

"Of course not. But I knew it was the only way to change your focus. I had to address your possessive side, fader."

I stroked Livia's forehead in concern and she opened her eyes.

"Thank you, my son! Livia... I am sorry. I did not know you were part fae. Forgive me."

"Part fae… Well, that explains why he always wanted to sip on me... As I said, Frankenstein's monster."

Exhausted, she closed her eyes and worried, I pushed her head gently against my chest.

"Drink from me, Livia. I have taken far too much from you. You..."

Her delicate fingertips on my lips silenced me.

"It's okay, Godric. I am well. I'm happy..."

"What do you mean, dear?"

Curiously, Eric moved closer and I looked at her questioningly too.

"It's going to be hard for you to believe me because you cannot look inside yourself, but... but with my blood inside you, maybe you can feel it. Can you? Here?"

Her hand moved slowly down my neck to where my still heart rested in my chest.

"Every living thing has a flame. In life it is nourished by the flow of blood, energy and thought. In vampires through the magic of darkness and the connection to life. I didn't get around much in my second life, but I listened a lot when Dragan had guests. Many vampires, especially the young ones, mourn the fact that they have lost the sun forever. But that is not the case. The connection to life that makes the vampires live is the blood of the humans and _they_ live in the sun. Every vampire who drinks blood always takes a bit of sunlight within him and feeds his flame with it. You haven't fed on humans in a long time, Godric. I could see that. But now my blood is in you, reviving you. You feel it, don't you? Feel how your flame is growing stronger. Let me be within you and do my work. Let me give you life, Godric."

Her words captivated me and I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. With a light smile, Livia stroked it away, but instead of licking my blood from her finger, she held her finger to my lips.

"Why do you not want my blood?"

She smiled again, but then she slowly left my arms and stood up carefully. I could see how unstable she was on her feet but it was Eric who rebuked her for that.

"Who are you trying to prove something to, Livia?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone, Mr. Northman. But you should take better care of your maker. I can tell that you two are close. Maybe you two should just do something together permanently instead of wasting separately away in two states."

"What?"

Puzzled, Eric and I stared at Livia as she slowly walked down the hall. Then he turned to me and if the situation were not so serious, I would have laughed at his incredulous facial expression.

"Did we really just get a reprimand from a vampiress less than half a century old?"

"I think she is right, Eric." Within seconds all our conversations and all the doubts, insecurities and negative feelings of the last twenty-four hours came back to me. "After tonight I could use a change of pace. I have a very capable second in my area and I have not been swimming with alligators for a long time. Do you not have some of them around the corner where you live?"

Though there was still disbelief and doubt in his eyes, I could feel my thoughts making him rejoice inside.

"Are you serious, fader?"

I nodded. At the same time, I started moving and followed Livia. "Yes, but let us work out the details later."

I did not know if it was because of her words, her half human blood or the thought that I would soon see my progeny and grand-progeny much more often. But as I followed her amazingly fast steps, I felt the darkness in my mind slowly dissolve and give way to something like anticipation. Warmth soared up inside of me and I actually had the inner image of a sun before my eyes as I watched these emotions in me that I had not felt for a long time. My steps became lighter and I looked at Eric with a smirk.

"I never thought about it, but Livia's theory with the sun in human's blood sounds very plausible right now."

"Do you feel something?"

"Yes..."

"Well, good. I'll kiss her for that gift she gave you!"

Chuckling softly, I went a little faster. But somehow Livia still managed to get to the banquet hall before us despite her shaky legs. Her remaining brothers stood around her and I could see that Arman and Yari could hardly hold back with questions that were burning on their tongues. But something made them hesitate, and when Eric and I approached the group I saw the reason. Livia... she had not really frozen into a pillar of salt but instead radiated an icy motionlessness that made me shudder. I walked slowly around her. With her head raised and her eyes wide awake, she stood there staring at the French brothers who were tied and kneeling in front of Kaito and had apparently forgotten how to speak.

To my surprise, Aryan Sharma was no longer tied up and stood next to Athena who, with a stoic expression on her face, alternately watched our group and her cell phone display. But, apparently, still no decision had come from her Excellency. This was highly unusual and made my hope grow stronger. But the general atmosphere in the room did not become better because everybody was waiting as if on hot coals how it would go on.

It was Livia who finally broke the general silence. Without taking her eyes off the Merciers, she addressed the Greek vampiress.

"Magistra, now that Pierre and Jacques Mercier are mentally present again, I wish to bring charges against them."

"Permission granted."

"They have disrupted the peace in this house of my bloodline by killing one of my protégés who wasn't working as a serving boy. In doing so, they have shamefully violated the sacred hospitality of the house and trampled on it!"

"Bullshit. Don't listen to her, Magistra. There's no proof of that!"

With a deliberate move, Arman laid a hand on his sister's shoulder, but she still did not let the two Frenchmen out of her sight.

"Who did they kill?"

"No one, Markaitis. We merely exercised our right to drink blood offered to us."

"The boy was ten. He was a carafe bearer. All our guests know that carafe bearers are _not_ to be touched. EVERYONE KNOWS!"

Her angry growl and raised voice broke her calm mask and everyone could see the rage boiling in Livia. Nevertheless she managed not to jump on them in cold blood, but instead clenched her fists. Her self-control was almost frightening for her age.

"Uh, what are you talking about, woman? No one ever mentioned anything like that."

I honestly did not know what Livia was talking about either, but when I saw her lips curl into a mocking grin and her gaze became icier than the coldest night at the North Pole, I felt a burning impatience for the outcome of this battle of words. With a sneering glint in her beautiful eyes, Livia crossed her arms in front of her chest and I got the impression that she was now the real mistress of this estate – not her oldest brother.

"You mean to tell me that two one thousand and eighty year old vampires do not read the forms they sign?" A laugh erupted from her throat, but it quickly ended in a sob.

"I demand-"

"_What forms_ are you talking about?"

In their defense, one could say that Pierre and Jacques looked really clueless. But I had no pity for them. If they had signed such a form and knew nothing about it, it was a mystery to me how such ignorant vampires could ever have grown so old.

"Magistra," Wadim now spoke, "if you want proof, I can get the form signed by the Merciers. My sister speaks the truth. Dragan didn't let anyone into his house without first making sure by blood signature that they obeyed his rules towards the staff."

"And the rules state under penalty of death that no one who is not one of the serving maids or boys may be touched!"

While the two brothers lost any color on their faces, I could not help but think that this clearly had Livia's signature on it. Dragan had been more than indifferent to what happened to his staff. But somehow Livia had managed to put such drastic punishment into Dragan's paperwork for his guests. Grinning, I turned to Athena.

"Lady Tatarou, I think we all know what Ms. Markaitis will demand. Your sentence should not be long in coming."

"Hey! Hey, no! Now wait a minute," Pierre stammered and looked at Athena pleadingly.

"Well, ignorance does not protect against punishment..."

"Magistra!"

Everyone except Livia looked at Athena and she sighed.

"No need to get the form, Wadim. I think everyone here, except these two, knows the form which is spoken of. Well then, what punishment are you asking for, Livia?"

Before the half vampiress could answer, Eric was at her side, bowing slightly.

"I have sworn to punish these two for what they have done, Livia. Allow me the honor of putting them to justice with my sword."

"Du såg begravningen, eller hur?"

"Ja."

For endless seconds Livia just looked at him without showing any emotion about what was going on inside her. But then she shook her head.

"I thank you for your offering, Mr. Northman. But that would be too quick a death. As Kjell burned in the end, so shall these two be put to death. The sun shall be the last thing they see. Then perhaps in their final moments they will understand the pain they caused Kjell's brothers and sisters when they took him from us."

Ignoring the pitiful cries for mercy of the two doomed, I expected Athena to agree and with a nod she finally did so.

"So be it. But I cannot promise that you will witness it. Her Excellency-"

"Will not send a message, Magistra."

Frowning, I noticed that all attention shifted back to Livia and even the two Merciers fell silent for a moment.

"What do you mean, Livia?"

"None of you here are needed to be my executioner. In two weeks, three at the most, I won't exist anymore."

"Sister!"

With a quiet movement she pulled a very small glass vial wrapped in a handkerchief from a hidden pocket in her dress and opened it. Automatically, I sniffed the red liquid inside as well as all the other vampires. Athena frowned until recognition came over her face.

"This is Sarai's blood."

"Yes. Pure human blood. Look what that blood is doing to me."

Without hesitation, Livia drank it and then stood there with her eyes closed, waiting.

The rest of us waited impatiently too, and I was overcome with a creeping fear that tightened my chest more and more. For ten, twenty seconds nothing happened, but then suddenly drops of sweat appeared on Livia's forehead and she pressed her hands against her stomach. I saw how a wave of weakness made her body shake, but she continued to stand upright, just quickly holding the handkerchief against her lips when she started to cough. That cough increased more and more, so much that Wadim stepped up to her and embraced her to steady her shaking body within his arms.

Her cough got worse and worse and at some point she had no strength left, so Wadim had to hold her more than she could stand herself. Her handkerchief fell out of her hand and we could all see that it was full of blood. The icy cold I had felt after waking up that night returned with all its might and made me freeze inside – heart, thoughts and body.

"I'm sorry, sister..."

"Go live your life, Wadim. Vika needs you. Tell her... I'm sorry. I'd have gladly accepted your invitation and become her sister in blood. You too, Yari... Arman. I wish you all the best. Live and see the world and don't let your good characters be ruined! For me there is no hope. My fate was sealed when Dragan died. His blood was the only blood I could take in and that kept me alive."

I heard her words and felt nothing. The cold held my heart mercilessly. I had killed her. Dragan, Rinal and her...

_What a success rate, half of the Markaitis Clan in one night..._ I thought bitterly and closed my eyes full of self-hate.

…

Hands on my shoulder that wanted to comfort me, murmuring, clanking chains in the distance that tied the doomed vampires outside, words of farewell, light footsteps, rustling of cloth, lips of my old friend against my cheek...

"I would have liked to have saved her too, Godric, but it was beyond our power. You should leave."

"We will stay until these two have received their punishment."

Eric's voice sounded so far away, even though I felt his hand on my shoulder the whole time.

"So be it. You know, her Excellency sent another message for you, Godric. '_All things come as they come_'."

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around. Livia stood with her back to us at the window and looked at the sky slowly brightening. Had I been frozen for so long that the night was really already coming to an end?

"No offense, Athena, but I hardly think Godric is in the mood for Greek riddles right now."

"Watch it, Northman," came the snarled answer. But then Athena's features smoothed out, as I could see out of the corner of my eye. "My work here is done. I take my leave. Farewell, you two."

A gentle breeze caressed us and then Athena Tatarou had disappeared. Eric's fingers gently dug into my shoulder, and unconsciously, he leaned down towards me, as he had always done.

"The servants were looked after by Wadim, Yari and Arman. I'm sorry I spoke to Athena just like that, Godric. Do you want to see the true death of them? If not, we can reach our nearest dwelling before sunrise."

What did I want? I did not know. Maybe I would know when I spoke to her. Slowly, my feet started to move when I forced them to. Livia did not turn around, but continued to stand like a statue. But when I stepped next to her with heavy steps, her voice reached my ears – devoid of any emotion.

"The Magistra is right. Leave."

"Livia-"

"There is no reason for you to stay, Godric. In fact, I demand that you leave. My brother has bequeathed me this house for the time I'm still here. As the new mistress, I demand that you leave my property immediately. But I do not wish to appear ungrateful – I thank you for your service in ridding my humans and me of Dragan."

She turned to me with dignity and I could not recognize anything of the half vampiress who had collapsed into my arms earlier that night. Sadly, I wanted to reach for her hand, but she shook her head with a tight but determined movement.

"I'm sorry you saw me in a moment of weakness, ancient one. I assure you that I am fine now. I look forward to finding my final resting place where I have been burying them for years. Go now; this house is no longer available to guests. You won't make it in time if you don't leave now."

Would I ever be able to overcome such outrageous injustice? How could such a strong young soul be condemned while the two monsters out there have been allowed to roam the earth for over a thousand years? I knew that she was only strong on the outside. More than once she had told me that the world would need me, would need _my fire_. Therefore she wanted to make it as easy as possible for Eric and me to say goodbye. But inside she was still afraid and wanted to live.

With an inner sigh of resignation I looked at the young woman once more, to memorize each of her features forever. She could have become a truly great regent somewhere in this world if fate had not treated her so badly. Unfortunately, no words could change her fate and so I did the only thing I could do to pay my respect to her. Holding my right fist over the spot where my silent heart was, I bowed my head.

"Livia Markaitis, you will not be forgotten. Your courage and beautiful heart will always be in my mind."

The next second my Eric was next to me and paid tribute to her in the same way.

"Dragan taught me a lot. That I cannot deny. But he was very wrong about one thing. According to him, all ancient ones are cold creatures who don't have any feelings... I thank you both for proving him wrong by showing me your feelings and sympathy towards my humans and me. This century is guided by feelings. Love, insecurity, bitterness, fear, hope... If the vampires are to survive in it, they must open up and allow theirs as well. So please, keep yours. And remember that you have each other. Farewell, Godric of Gaul and Eric of the Northlands."

All was said and she turned back towards the ruby-red sky that shone through the huge windows.

"Farewell," I whispered too and then Eric and I set off to escape forever from this place that would become Livia's tomb in the far too near future. When I felt the wind around me while flying, I did not feel the usual lightness, but instead felt as if I had left a piece of my soul in this part of the world...

* * *

Du såg begravningen, eller hur? - You saw the funeral, didn't you?


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is now, the last chapter of my not so short short story. Although, only eight chapters, that's short enough, isn't it? Anyway, I'm glad that some readers found their way to my story, which contains only very few canon characters. Thanks to everyone who followed and favored it. I want to especially thank you, Rose, Nola Stark, tadah2 and That's Balderdash for your reviews. **

**Maybe there will be a sequel to this one, but first I want to continue writing my other stories. They have been waiting far too long to be continued...**

**But now have fun with the epilogue. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 ~ ****Epilogue**

Sixteen days, four hours and thirty-seven minutes. That's how long my body had lasted since the end of the second night of the birthday party. I admit, I was a little proud of it, my body had shown only a few signs of failure so far. That has given me enough time to release all the servants into a new life well equipped. But now the time had come – with my last strength I had dragged myself on the fire rock in the middle of the lake. The sun above me couldn't be warmer and the bright blue sky smiled down at me.

Suddenly the slight numbness throughout my body and the dizziness inside my head increased which had tormented me for hours and showed me irrevocably that I was coming to my end. Slowly I laid my head on the pleasantly warm rock and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Livia?"

"Yes, Karina. It won't be long now."

"Okay. I'm ready too."

My faithful Karina. From the moment I pulled her out of the lake here so many years ago until now, she has been faithful to me. I only wish she could have a different life after _here_ too.

"Are you really sure about it?"

My voice sounded fragile and I felt my blood pressure drop. Still, it was important to me that she didn't make a mistake. Hearing her laugh quietly I felt Karina's soft fingertips combing through my sweaty locks of hair. With some effort I opened my eyes and saw her smiling face above me.

"Absolutely. Back then I had already made the decision and you were the only reason why I kept going on for so long. When you are gone, I too will go to sleep. But don't worry, I've been told the cyanide works very quickly."

"Oh Karina..."

"Mistress, I'd be fair game out there. They know I'm alive, and once they know you're gone, it would be my death sentence anyway. To go to my death together with you is a much better alternative."

Her hand continued to caress me and I closed my eyes again with a sigh.

"So be it. Let us take the last journey together."

I felt Karina lie down again as well, but our hands found each other and we interlocked our fingers without hesitation.

I must admit that it wasn't as bad as I had imagined. Of course I felt myself getting weaker and weaker by the minute, but I had come to terms with it by now and had made peace with my fate. And so I could enjoy the warmth of the sun on my skin without negative thoughts.

When suddenly a cooler spot appeared on my cheek and I slowly opened my eyes to see how a snow-white cloud moved in front of the sun. The frayed edges reminded me a bit of cotton candy and that made my hunger even stronger. My body tensed up automatically and I hardly felt Karina pressing my hand soothingly.

I had to distract myself somehow, because if I let it get to me, hunger would drive me crazy before I was gone! And I wasn't allowed to let it happen! If my will wasn't strong enough I could tear Karina to pieces. And we had sworn to each other to fall asleep peacefully side by side! Well, as far as one could fall asleep _peacefully_ in our case...

But how could I distract myself? I could have counted birds, but watching them being carried elegantly by the winds would have only awakened an avoidable wanderlust within me. So what could I do?

The good soul next to me finally helped me finding something – Karina began to hum a slow melody. It was quite monotonous, almost like an incantation. With a smile I opened my mouth and let my heart sing soft words to it.

"Never was a night so deep and black, never so cold, so numbing, and so empty. The life I knew is gone; so darkness I welcome you, I won't fight back…"

"Under the wide canopy of heaven we will sleep and no one can ever hurt our souls again," Karina joined in my singing.

"Death will bring us peace, it's our lot. Come to us, we long for you, _Gevatter Tod_."

"He will have to wait a little longer for you."

A strange voice made my heart beat faster and I tried to sit up automatically. But my arms gave way beneath me and I groaned in pain. My good Karina bent over me in the next second and held a dagger against the strange woman – ready to defend us both. I tried to turn to the side so that I could recognize the stranger and felt ancient, my bones ached so much with every movement. But even after successfully turning my head, it still didn't get me any further for my eyesight had diminished so rapidly in the last minutes that I could hardly see anything but shadows. All the more I was surprised that the figure seemed to stand in a kind of ring of light. Especially prominent was a snow-white spot in the middle of her and I realized with a horror that it was her inner fire! But that would mean-

"You're a vampire!"

There couldn't be any other explanation. Humans had a different kind of glow.

"Stop, don't come closer!" Although Karina trembled slightly at the sight of the stranger vampiress, she still kept her dagger raised.

The soft splash of the waves against our rock also told me that the stranger was approaching us.

"Do not be afraid of me, my children."

"Who are you?"

"All things come as they come."

That sounded strangely familiar, and when she was close enough to kneel beside me, I could make out the outline of her necklace. Seeing it, my breath faltered, my heart pumped even more adrenaline through my weak body and I felt the wet tears that colored my cheeks red.

"You are..."

I saw her smile more clearly as she leaned closer and felt her hand which wiped my tears from my cheeks with her thumb.

"Yes. I am here to offer you an opportunity, Livia. Your time has come. The blood of your maker has disappeared from your body and before nightfall you will not be who you were. Tell me, child, did you like what the Celt offered his Viking so many centuries ago? I know you saw it."

"l..."

"Livia?" Karina's voice sounded unsettled, but before I could say anything to calm her down, _she_ started to laugh.

"Put the dagger away, young fae. Neither you nor Livia have anything to fear from me. On the contrary. Livia." Her face turned to me again and tender fingers stroked my forehead. "Do you want to be by my side from now on? In your thoughts you have made peace with your end. But your body betrays you – you know who I am, you see me and know what I can offer you. Since you have realized it, your body resists the approaching death. Turn your thoughts back to life and come with me. You are a fighter, always ready to learn and still have so much to do. Let me quote you – the world needs your fire."

"Forgive me. But you're... blind... how can you know all that? How do you do it?"

"Young fae, I'm almost four hundred years older than the Celt. During such a long time, you learn to see with all your senses. In fact, eyes actually take only a fraction of all the impulses and stimuli that is put into your brain."

"Um… oh."

"With age comes wisdom too, young one. But this is irrelevant here and now. Livia. Make a choice, my child. Your heart is very, very weak. You don't have much time left."

My thoughts whirled around in my head so quickly that I became even dizzier. How could that be? Was I already in a state of delirium? For so long I had wished to have the honor of meeting her. I had prepared so many questions for such a meeting. But now only one question was important to me...

"Why me?"

For what felt like an eternity she looked at me with a penetrating gaze, and if not every movement had hurt, I would certainly have been writhing with embarrassment. But when she finally spoke I could see nothing but honesty in her face.

"You are like me. You see that, don't you?"

Automatically, I wanted to nod, but such human gestures were meaningless to someone like her.

"I see that you too aren't bound by the night. But that doesn't answer my question! Why me? Why do you want me as yours, but ordered the deaths of the other half vampires who existed before me?"

I admit my angry tone was definitely not respectful. But as one about to die, I couldn't care less at the time. She didn't seem to resent it, though, but resumed a full smile.

"Oh child, you forget that I see the future. The others would have done considerable harm in this world. You, however, are different."

"Yes, I'm Frankenstein's monster. I already know that."

"Well, I don't see you as a monster. But let's ask young Karina here." With that she turned to the young woman who had lowered her arm, but was still holding her dagger. "Dear child, does your mistress here look like an ugly and frightening creature that spreads fear and terror? For that, according to my information, is the definition of a monster."

"No, of course not!" My Karina spoke without hesitation, squeezing my hand. "Livia is the most affectionate person I've ever met! She wanted to save my life, without worrying about her own. She has shown us nothing but kindness and has always tried to protect us. She has suffered with us. She-"

Now it was up to me to squeeze her hand reassuringly when her voice failed her. At the same time the smile of our guest turned back to me.

"You see, Livia, you are more than just a DNA cocktail of various supernatural beings. However, should it be your wish to actually die here today, I will respect that. But I assure you, your otherness will be needed. I want you to think about this: No one ever made a difference by being like everyone else."

I wanted to think about it. I really wanted to, but an irregular throbbing was spreading in my head that made me moan in pain. In addition, I suddenly had an indescribable tightness in my chest and was afraid I would have a heart attack. Could half vampires die of a heart attack? I had no idea. It was only on the edge of my painful consciousness that I overheard Karina talking urgently to her.

"Madam, please, if you can, save Livia. I don't know if she can still speak for herself – her skin is all grey and is getting bloody everywhere!"

_What a joy... then I guess I won't die of a heart attack after all, it will just be the normal vampire way of dying..._

With an internal smile I thanked this unknown sharp-tongued inner voice for the last bit of cheerfulness I will probably have in my last minutes. Then I noticed that I no longer felt that I was lying on a hard surface. I also didn't feel the wind and the sun on my skin anymore and... I didn't feel Karina's touch anymore either. So that was it now. Very weakly I thought that I should feel fear. But with the loss of my tactile system the pain was gone too. And that made me grateful. Oh yes... I was thankful for so many things in my life – my mother, even though it turned out that she hadn't been my biological mother at all... all my brothers, even though Nikolai had mostly been an arrogant bastard towards me. But he had been the one who first suggested that I shouldn't only read books, but also train with weapons. All my protégés, Tanaka sensei, Lady Tatarou and... Godric. Thinking of him, the deep pain in his eyes and cold blue flame of life burned itself into my mind and the feeling of peace was instantly washed away. With a tearful sob I opened my mouth one last time. I knew that these would be my last words – I simply had no more time!

"I want to live!"

For two seconds nothing happened after my barely audible plea. But then I felt two daggers pierce my throat and the rest of my weak life force was sucked out. Then something wetted my tongue. But I had no strength left. My mind kept slipping down a dark tunnel and then... nothing more...

…

…

…

Melodic sounds were the first thing my brain noticed. Drums... a violin... the sounds were enchanting and literally challenged me to wake up and feel myself. Because my skin was vibrating under the melody my ears heard. It was a song unknown to me, an old song, as if I was listening to a song for the gods in a sacred grove. In fascination, I opened my eyes and saw... I couldn't think of any description for the bright lights above me in the firmament. Billions and billions of stars, which gave warmth above me in cold, endlessly distant worlds.

"She is awake, Mother."

"Yes, I feel her, Athena. As weak as she was at the end, she clung to life and now she is strong in our bond."

The violin was silent now, but the drums kept pulling me closer. Only reluctantly I wanted to turn my eyes away from this endless beauty above me, but a whisper in my mind made me sit up slowly and listen attentively.

_Daughter_

The whisper spread and became warmth in my chest, a feeling of having arrived. Of… home. Where I was, I had no idea. With a quick glance around me I saw that I must be on some kind of plateau. All around, mountains shone in the pale light of the moon, and far away I heard the splashing of a waterfall. But then I turned my eyes again to the three beings before me. Two of them looked eerily familiar to me, but something seemed to be wrong with my memory. I couldn't focus and my vision was also a little blurred. Confused, I blinked several times and tried to straighten the blurred picture.

_What do you see, daughter?_

"Flaming light," I answered without hesitation and saw the bright white light coming closer.

"Don't try to change it. Your view of the world is unique, my Livia. Your eyes will soon get used to it. Give yourself time."

A smile lit up her voice and at the same time I felt the warmth spreading in my chest the closer she came to me.

"Who are you, Mistress?"

With a calm and very elegant movement she settled down on the bed of moss and flowers where I was sitting.

"Not mistress, Livia... Feel inside you who I am. You slept for so long. I was worried I had been too late. But now you're here, and I know you feel it inside you."

My eyes fell for a moment above her shoulder on the other vampiress and I found myself unable to turn my gaze away from her. It was like I was somehow drawn to her and felt we would be good friends. I must have known her from somewhere; otherwise I couldn't explain this deep feeling. But where could that have been? As if lost in thought, her palms kept touching a drum, playing a slow and gentle melody that was in harmony with the sounds of another drum which were in the hands of a male. But I felt as if it wanted to distract me from something – something that was bloody and past. It lurked near the surface, but I couldn't really grasp it. Then the vampiress suddenly turned her head and looked at me, looked right into my eyes and it was like a door opened in my head. Time stretched out, reversed and then my past life was replayed like in a super fast movie in front of my inner eye. When it ended in darkness, I had to gasp for breath.

"Magistra!"

"Hello, Livia," she smiled at me. "I'm glad I could see you again."

Could that really be true? Was I not dreaming? I focused my gaze back at the vampiress next to me and seeing her blind eyes which rested upon me I felt how tears welled up in my eyes, realizing and accepting what happened.

"Mother!"

Her smile became radiant and she held her arms out to me invitingly. With a faint sob, I leaned against her chest and let her embrace me. Warmth... protection... family...

The feelings I felt in my chest tightened my throat and I could hardly breathe.

"It's okay, little one. Let it out. No one here is going to punish you for your emotions. The dark days of your existence are over."

Enjoying her words and warmth, I could feel her hand stroking soothingly over my hair. Then I also noticed that the drums had stopped. Instead, now tender harp sounds whirled around me through the night. When I curiously sat up in mother's embrace, I saw the third vampire slowly approaching. He plucked the strings of a hand harp and was of a dark beauty. A wild splendor of black hair surrounded his angular face and an equally black, short trimmed beard framed the underside of his head. His eyes were of a deep brown with fascinating green pigments in the iris and were directed at me.

"Hello," I greeted him shyly.

"Hello, young sister. Welcome to the family."

"You already know Athena. This is my firstborn, Antares. Don't let yourself be belittled by him, Livia. Sometimes he has impulses to treat us women as he did in his time."

"Uh, how old are you then?"

I saw the corners of his mouth start to twitch and then he laughed cheerfully.

"You tell me, dear sister. I've heard that you're very well-read." He considered me for a short moment with a superior expression in his eyes before he continued in a lurking voice, "When mother found me and let me walk by her side, Egypt had just been annexed by Rome."

"Son! Livia has just woken up. Give her time to get used to the new situation..."

But my brain was already working at full speed. It was as if I could feel the electrical signals bouncing between my synapses. It was so insanely different from my first awakening as a vampire, well, half vampire. Inevitably, I asked myself whether I would still be able to walk in the sunlight or whether I was finally a full vampire. But all in due time – if there was one thing I had learned from my old Japanese teacher, it was patience. I turned to my savior in appeasement and let my smile sound in my voice so she could hear it.

"I don't mind, Mother. I've honestly never felt so alive."

I looked into her white pupils and gave her a quick chaste kiss on her cheek before turning to Antares. A broad smile was plastered on his face and urged me to reveal my conclusion.

"If I remember correctly, Egypt was annexed at the end of the Hellenistic era. That was when Octavius took Alexandria. Uh, 40 B.C.?"

"Very good, but that was 30 B.C. when Gaius Octavius advanced there. I am surprised you know that name, since he is known to most people only by his imperial name of Augustus."

"Well, as you yourself have said, Antares, I am very well-read."

Crouching down in front of me he roared with laughter.

"My. My new sister is feisty. I like it. But now I must excuse myself and leave you for the moment. My own progeny demands my presence. She doesn't yet dare feed alone."

"What do you expect, Antares? Karina is only two days old!"

Hearing that name something contracted in my chest and I froze. _Karina..._

My new siblings had a brief exchange of words, but my ears were deaf and could hear nothing. _My Karina..._

A hand stroking my cheek with a loving gesture released me from my rigidity a felt eternity later and slowly the voices around me returned.

"Explain it to your sister, my son."

"Of course, Mother." Still crouching before me, he took my hands and guided them near his nose. His nostrils flared and I knew automatically that he was scenting me. "I hope you can forgive me, Livia, for making Karina mine without your permission. But I couldn't help it! When I saw her, my undead heart was hopelessly devoted to her."

Gods help me I didn't want what I did then. But at his words, an angry beast awoke in me that I had never known before. Without a warning, I jumped up and pounced on him. Completely surprised by my attack, he didn't resist and I pressed him to the ground with my body while I held his arms with my left hand over his head and threateningly held my right hand over the spot in his chest where his _hopelessly devoted_ heart was located. I growled menacingly at him and was ready at any time to thrust my hand into his chest to end him for what he has done.

"How dare you," I snarled at him. "Do you have any idea what Karina has been through in her life? How dare you come near her and take her? I don't give a shit what your heart tells you, what about her heart?"

If I could have had a clear thought, I might have noticed that he showed no fear, nor did Athena and mother intervene to stop me. It should have made me realize how easily he could have freed himself from me. But I didn't realize that until later, when I would reflect on the situation...

But at that moment my new brother humored me by just laying where I had pinned him down. For a short moment he closed his eyes and I felt him sending out a call in our bond through our maker.

"Livia, calm down."

"No, mother! I have sworn to protect her from all harm and then he comes and steals her from my side when I cannot prevent it! Karina has suffered enough! She-"

"Livia?"

I would have recognized her voice anywhere. I looked up immediately and couldn't believe my eyes. My Karina wore nothing but a snow-white robe held in place by an elaborate belt that wrapped around her hips. Her hair was loose and she looked good, radiant and her flame was full of life. But in her eyes I saw fear.

"Please, Livia, don't hurt him."

Immediately I let go of Antares and was next to her only a second later. I embraced her firmly, but then looked at her with concern.

"Did he touch you? What did he do to you?"

But instead of accusing him with words, I saw her slightly blushing. Surprised, I took a step back and looked at her questioningly. She didn't look at me, but at Antares with a gentle expression. Then she turned to me again and I could see nothing but love in her eyes.

"Believe me, he didn't steal me. He... We… uh... It didn't look good, you know? It's been eight days and nights now since you've been at death's door. But I had faith that you would make it. Antares helped me take care of your body after we arrived here, and well, in these three nights, we fell madly in love."

"I can't believe it," I said incredulously.

"I know, neither could I at first," she agreed with me. But then she took my hands and gifted me with the most joyful smile I had ever seen.

"'We only talked, we didn't even have physical contact and yet it was as if my world axis shifted from my worry for you to him. I, um... I can't describe it any other way."

Could it be? Could there really be some kind of soul mates who were just made for each other and knew it when they met? I had come upon that topic only once in my many readings and the source had been more than vague in its descriptions. Questioningly, I looked at mother and saw her smile knowingly.

"Both of them had asked my permission first, child. It was done by mutual agreement and you know Antares couldn't influence her in this decision with a glamour."

"Did you know? Is that why you didn't demand that Karina had to be taken from her hiding place by Athena and killed?"

"No, I didn't foresee that. I confess that I would have given the order. But then Godric gave you his word that she would be safe. With that my hands were tied because I wouldn't have jeopardized the friendship we had with an order that would have broken his word. This Celt is very dear to me."

"I know what you mean…"

For a few seconds I looked at her dreamily, but then I realized what I had just said. I felt heat rising inside me and my cheeks started blushing rapidly. But mother only laughed softly.

"All in good time, daughter. You are far too young for me to send you out into the world and meet others."

Then her face took on a serious expression and she rose from her seated position.

"Your first lesson as a Tatarou is to internalize that I will not allow any bad blood to linger between you all. This little touch of bloodlust may be forgiven for today, since I know how much my grand progeny means to you. Nevertheless, you will apologize to your brother and also thank him for not exercising his right to put you in your place himself, him being your elder."

Her words caused my body to stiffen. My mind felt nothing but affection from her, but the years of physical rebukes by Dragan had obviously burned into my body's memory. I couldn't move except my hands were shaking slightly. Mother stood motionless before me and waited expectantly for me to do like she had commanded. But I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. A deep feeling of shame flooded my veins – should I fail already in my first night as her newly awakened child? Again my vision blurred due to rising tears, but then I suddenly found myself in the arms of my- no, she was no longer _my_ Karina. But I felt that we would still have a strong connection forever.

"Please don't be angry with Livia, Milady. Dragan is still in her bones and spirit, and only the gods know what he did to her all those years behind closed doors."

Her touch did me good and grounded me a little. But the shame I felt was unbearable to me. I had to close my eyes. I hadn't seen much anyway thanks to the bloody tears and my still somewhat unfocused gaze due to my inability to change my vision of the flame light of those surrounding me to my normal vision.

"Sister."

I felt Antares standing beside me, felt how he put one hand on Karina's shoulder. His voice sounded calm, without anger and I managed to lift my gaze and look at him.

"Neither mother nor I are like this Dragan. As I have heard, you already have received a proper education. I'm sure Athena is quite eager to test your fighting skills. Rest assured we will hold you to the mistakes you will inevitably make. But we are neither cruel nor unfair in our punishments. That goes for you as well, my dear Karina. You will have a lot more to learn than Livia. But all that can wait until later on. Now we'll have dinner together, and when you're ready to fulfill mother's first task and come to apologize, you can be sure I'll offer you a blood bond."

"A blood bond? Between siblings?"

"Oh youngling, it seems you have much to learn after all. A blood family as small as ours is very rare and we take very special care of each other. Even if mother wouldn't allow it, I would insist on a sibling bond with you as I did with Athena. Because I feel it is my duty to protect you all. After all, I am the man in our line."

"And that's exactly what I meant, Livia..." mother sighed in theatrically played despair and I couldn't help it. My lips formed a smile and just like that I was able to completely relax in Karina's arms.

For another minute or two we just stood and held each other. Our new family proceeded with happy chattering and let us enjoy this moment. The last time I had seen her, I was about to die and Karina had been ready to follow me into the realms of death. Now we were both dead and at the same time we were not... We had infinity before us. Infinite possibilities and certainly also infinite responsibility. But we would learn together what it meant to be a Tatarou. Learn what it meant to be part of the blood family of Pythia, the very head of the High Council of the ancients.

With smiles we looked at each other, clasped hands like young children we were now in the eyes of other vampires, and began moving towards our new life…


End file.
